The Beast Within
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: Zero has always been a pawn especially to his master Shizuka Hio, the woman who killed his family and took him as her pet. But when Zero meets two unsuspected people who may have the power to save him from the hands of his master. Will love blossom? Or will something sinister prevent Zero from ever being freed?
1. Prized Pet

**Warning: Blood/Slavery & Cannibalism, Male/Male relationship, AU warning**

**Couples: KanamexZero, ZeroxYuki, and maybe same KanamexZeroxYuki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters they all belonged to its rightful owner.**

**So please review and tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prized Pet

The entire arena was crowded with vampires from rich to poor, screaming with excitement as the fight beneath them was getting intense by the minute. Men and women alike were placing their bets on the fighter below them. His strength was like no other; his speed was that of a true pureblood vampire, the fighter also had a beauty that could put any high-class vampire to shame at first glance. The boy had silver hair that would glow under the moonlight; his eyes were a bright violet that no one had seen before. Like his master, many of the vampires loved it most when those eyes of his were filled with anger. The anger of watching his family die before him, the anger of having the very same person that caused it take him in as her loyal pet and thrall, he who fights for the entertainment of others until he is no longer of use to his master.

This amazing fighter belonged to that of the pureblood princess Shizuka Hiou or most have called her _'the mad blooming princess'_. She who had slaughtered the child's parents and twin brother in a blind rage to avenge her lost lover that was killed by the boy's parents four years ago and who still seeks her revenge on the only living member of the Kiryu clan of vampire hunters.

Zero Kiryu

The now ex-hunter was turned to a mere level D by his master and trained in the field of fighting so he can please the crowd as he fought with countless vampires mainly those of level E's. And tonight was one of those blood-filled nights.

In the arena below the silver hair ex-hunter was fighting against five overgrown level E vampires. Shirtless and drenched in their fallen comrade's blood, his blue jeans were torn in places with blood patches decorating it with the crimson color of blood. Around his slender neck was the collar of ownership, a black collar with a silver license that read:

**Property of Shizuka Hiou**

**If lost please return to the Hiou manor at once**

**A high reward will be paid when returned**

It was a collar embedded into his pale neck. No one but the person who placed it around his neck was to take it off him. He was forever to be a bird trapped in a cage or a lion tamed by a whip, Zero was a dog to the very end of his services to Shizuka. A useful pawn as she would put it, longing for a freedom that was never to present itself to him.

With a sword held high in his hand ready to strike at the next level E that dared to approach itself to him. And as accepted, they charged all at once craving the blood filled body before them. Zero too ran toward them and successfully cut one level E in half separating his hips from his upper body, blood splattered across his snow-white skin, staining his silver hair in the process. The crowd cheered excitedly, their cries were like a roar of thunder over Zero's head.

"More!" They cried.

"Rip his head off." They begged, all with their eyes shining a bright red as they did so.

Another level E charged at the ex-hunter, his claws lengthen at its full and ready to bury them through Zero's neck. But Zero was too quick and with a swift movement hacked off the level E's arm sending the level E in a world of pain. One of the level E's grabbed his fallen comrade's arm. He was so lost in the bloodlust and hunger that he bit down ripping chuck after chuck of fresh meat off the arm.

"Disgusting monsters, someone really needs to put you out of your misery." Zero spoke clearly disgust at the scene, but then smiled wickedly to himself answering his own question. "That's right; I'm the one sending you to the pits of hell."

Zero swung his blade around decapitating the two level E's heads before they could even react to his movements. The remaining level E thought that the venerable back of the ex-human was the best place to strike at, but Zero anticipated the move and quickly back flipped landing behind the level E using his sword to jam it right into the unsuspected vampire's neck.

The crowd was silent before erupting in loud cheers of victory followed by a few groans here and there from those who had lost their savings on the silver haired boy. However, no one was celebrating more than the master herself was. A few feet above the arena were booths where the richest of vampires would rent out and enjoy the scene in luxury. One of those rich vampires was Shizuka Hiou, who was smiling down at her pet with full out amusement in her expression.

"Didn't I tell you so Sara-sama, no one can defect my greatest weapon." Shizuka said in a cool tone.

"Humph…I'll believe it when I see him take on a full fledge higher class vampire and defect him within a certain time limit." Sara responded back not one bit impressed by the performance.

This made Shizuka chuckle evilly raising her navy blue fan so it covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Well Sara you are quite lucky, for today you will be able to see such a rare event transpire tonight. You see Sara there are many who oppose me and deserve to be punished cruelly and when they do I send them here to be finished off by my Zero. People really should know their places in society. Don't you think Sara-sama?"

"You are absolutely right Shizuka-sama, that's why there are people like us who wish to cleanse the world of their misbehaving ways toward their superiors." Sara replied as she flattened out the creases of her long black strapless dress. Her wavy hair rested against her shoulders. Around her neck was a black choker with a blue rose on the side of it, matching it was a rose shaped earring on either side of her ear.

"You are indeed right there, Sara-sama."

"Please do call me Sara; I really am not a fan of the formalities when it comes to another pureblood, especially if it is a family so close behind the Kuran clan in status."

"Just because I am engaged to a pureblood of the Kuran clan does not mean I am close to such highness."

"You may not see it that way but I do and as well as the other purebloods and lower class vampires do as well."

Shizuka stood up from her seat next to Sara and gracefully walked over to the bulletproof class that looked down at the arena below.

"May I remind you that Rido could clearly be dead or at least in a slumber?" Shizuka questioned.

"Yes he disappeared one night without a trace. Even though I clearly believe that the council knows where to find him. Mainly that old bastard Asato who is the head of the vampire council and caretaker to the prince of the vampire world Kaname Kuran."

"That is exactly why I am perfecting Zero's training, so he can defect Rido once and for all. I want him to pay dearly for placing the name of my lover on the hunter's blacklist and getting him killed by lowly hunters of the Kiryu clan." Shizuka growled, her anger slightly cracked the bulletproof glass in front of her.

Sara didn't answer, but understood what Shizuka was saying. Not that Sara cared about Shizuka in any way since she herself wanted to eliminate any competition she has that will make it difficult for her to become Queen of the vampire world.

Shizuka closely observed Sara through the glass of the window before her. Sara remained with her solemn expression clearly knowing that she was being watched and most likely tested to see if she can be a close ally in Shizuka's future skims.

"I guess we will wait and see if he is truly alive then." Sara finally answered.

Shizuka nodded then turned her attention down at the silver hair boy below. "My dear Zero you have done well for a level D such as yourself. I think it may be time to award you for your good efforts."

"Ah! So you do treat your pet nicely Shizuka." Sara asked interested to know the answer.

"Only if he behaves himself like a good little doggy he is. Only then will he be rewarded like one."

"Oh my, then that must mean he is a very naughty boy then." Sara practically purred as she said this. "Maybe I shall train him in ways both fitting for master and slave."

Almost immediately, Shizuka became her possessive self and turn to glare at Sara who seemed slightly effected. "Zero is mine. No one will have the chance to touch him let alone stare at him in any way, even to the likes of you or any high authority; do I make myself clear, Sara?"

"Gees…Shizuka slow your row, I promise not to lay a hand on that pet of yours." Sara said raising her hands in surrender.

Shizuka gave Sara a last look before looking towards the silver haired vampire. _'That's right no one shall take what is rightfully mine, especially if the person is of use to me.'_

The low glow of the lights shone on her pale skin making her look ghostly in her dark blue and purple kimono. Her hair was let down with a beaded clip attached to the left side of her hair. She fanned herself with the navy blue fan as her pink eyes were staring at her pet who stared at her back; his eyes darkened when he met her amused glare.

'_Those eyes my dear Zero, the ones filled with the hate you have for me belongs only to your master. The monster who has transformed you into the beast you were born to kill. Now you helplessly serve one. You will live for all eternity Zero, living by my side and serving me in many ways. I shall be the only one who gets to keep those precious eyes of yours. No one and I mean no one will have you.'_


	2. Missing Chess Piece

Chapter 2: Missing chess piece

Kaname Kuran looked down at his marble chess set; analyzing each piece carefully, making sure nothing was out of place. His garnet color eyes scanned the board until he soon spotted something. All the pieces were set according to his plan, but right there was a piece standing proudly against the chessboard, far away from the others that were positioned on the black and white marble board as if not wanting to be joined with them. It was none other than the black knight. A piece that was indeed very important to Kaname's future plans, for it was the soldier who would fight and protect his dear girl Yuki. Even if it meant until the knight's death.

Sadly at the moment Kaname did not have such a person in mind. He could use one of the other pieces, but that would just ruin his plan since they all played a certain part already and moving any of his white pieces now would mean defeat from the black pieces standing across from them.

Kaname picked up the rebellious black knight and closely examined it.

_'I have every single being placed where I want them to be. Every piece on this board is useful to me. But why is it that I have yet to find me a knight that is capable of sacrificing their pathetic life to benefit mine?' _

Kaname pondered this for a moment until a gentle knock came at the door. The friendly aura told Kaname that it was his childhood friend Takuma Ichjirou.

"You may come in Ichjirou." Kaname said calling his friend.

Slowly the large double oak wood doors opened, revealing a cheery Takuma in his night class uniform.

"Good afternoon, Kaname-sama."

"Good afternoon to you too." Kaname greeted back. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No not at all Kaname-sama. I'm just here to deliver this invitation to you from the Vampire Council."

"I see now, so in other words your grandfather sent it?" Kaname solemnly asked even though he already knew the answer.

After a mere moment of silence Takuma nodded. "Yes he and the council are holding a dinner party for all vampires and I assume that invitation is the exact one the rest of the vampires in this dormitory have just received today."

"How troublesome." Kaname replied causing Takuma to look confused at his childhood friend.

"If you don't mind, may I ask why so?" Takuma asked.

"Well you see, I was really hoping in spending my free time with Yuki this weekend since she had asked me to accompany her to do a few last minute Christmas shopping before the Chairman's big Christmas dinner this year."

"You know Kaname-sama; you don't have to attend this party." Takuma tried to reason with his dorm leader.

"I know. But if it's a party for every vampire in the vampire society, I am sure I won't be the only pureblood attending such an evening. That idea itself makes it much more interesting if I do go." Kaname voice's was clearly showing a bit of the amusement he was feeling. "Plus, I am a pureblood. So it's my duty to attend, even if I don't want to."

"Well whatever decision you make we here in the moon dormitory will support you a hundred percent, Kaname-sama." Takuma said in his ever so cheery voice.

"Thank you, and if that will be all I would like to be alone."

"Yes, of course Kaname-sama." Takuma bowed and turned to leave but stopped when he remembered something and spoke one last time.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot to mention that Kiyo and Hiroshi won't be attending tonight's night classes. They said it was something about a family emergency."

"Oh really. I didn't hear anything from them." Kaname questioned. He too found it very odd since those two have an act of making excuses just so they can go off to some place to not be attending classes.

"I'll make sure when they arrive I will send them to your dorm room so you can find out yourself." Takuma suggested which made Kaname nod. Takuma bowed one last time before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Kaname ran his hand through his raven hair giving a heavy sigh as he did so. Looking back at the chessboard he had his attention on, then at the black knight still in his hand.

'_I need to find me someone who can pose as a perfect black knight in my game of chess. A pawn who I can easily dispose of once my objective has been reached. But where can I find such a person?'_

-0-

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived." The arena's announcer spoke from his microphone. "Tonight is the night where the unbeatable fighter Zero Kiryu aka the Dark Knight, will battle it out with the notorious criminal Kin."

The crowd went crazy. Screaming and cheering at the new bloody battle about to take place in just a few moments. Zero on the other hand didn't really care who he was facing at the moment, as long as he got to kill the things he hated most in this world.

**Vampires**

Still soaked in blood from his previous battle with the level E's, Zero was dying to finish this up quickly so he can go and take a much needed shower and feed on the blood of whatever animal Shizuka throws at him for dinner tonight. Well that's if she decided to feed him in the first place, cause whenever she was in a bad mood or just didn't feel like feeding him, she would let him starve for days or even weeks before giving him something to eat or drink.

Till this day, Zero still gets impressed when he goes through days without eating that he can still maintain his muscular feature. Today Zero had sense that Shizuka was having a good time, meaning that she was in a hell of a good mood, which meant victory for Zero tonight and maybe just maybe Shizuka will grant him a taste of her delicious pure blood.

'_Delicious!' _

Zero mentally slapped himself for thinking such a disturbing thought.

Even though her blood was indeed good, Zero would never admit it to her. Zero always forced himself to believe that it was due because she was just a pureblood vampire and all vampire blood like hers would be desirable to any low-bred vampire like him, but he knew that was not the case. There was truly something else that drew Zero to her blood, it was something Zero in a million years will never voice out especially to the likes of her.

Just a few feet above the floor Zero was standing at were two level B night class students enjoying the scene about to take place tonight just as the screaming vampires beside them.

"Hiroshi aren't you excited?" Kiyo asked his little brother.

"Yea, I guess." Hiroshi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ah, come on little man. I mean look at this we are about to watch the best fight in the history of best fights."

"Yea, but I can't help but be nervous to what Kaname-sama might do to us if he finds out we lied about going to see our family and not to mention that this is our third strike. God knows what he will do to us now." Hiroshi said shivering in fear as he thought about it.

"I'm sorry Hiroshi. I didn't mean to drag you here with me; I promise that I will take all the punishment Kaname-sempai may give us okay?"

"You don't have to do that…" Hiroshi never got to finish his sentence when his brother placed a quick peck onto his cheek.

"I know, but it's just that I don't want you to get hurt that's why." Kiyo said smiling down at his brother. "So until then how about we enjoy this amazing fight?"

Hiroshi nodded and turned his attention back down to the arena's floor where the announcer was now calling out Kin onto the platform.

Zero stared at the 6 foot man walking onto the platform, the man had grey eyes that was practically boring holes onto Zero's face. His long black hair was put up in a ponytail which Zero didn't see the point in that since it still was down to the man's shoulders and swinging slightly from side to side as he walked. Like Zero, the man was shirtless showing off his big muscles and a few scars here and there which were probably made from hunter weapons since their weapons were the only ones to leave an everlasting scar on a vampire's body.

As soon as the man was before Zero, he leaned down far enough that the man's hot and not to mention his really bad breath was fanning against Zero's face, making the ex-human gage at the smell it gave off.

"I hope your master has your funeral planned because once I'm through with you, your body will be ripped to pieces that they will need to have a close casket you, level D."

Zero stepped back a bit so the man's breath wasn't so close to him anymore and spoke. "Yea, the last man that said that to me was brought out of here in four large black trash bags and was soon feed to the dogs' outback. So don't underestimate me because I'm a level D vampire, I have power you and your high class buddies only dreamed of possessing and not to mention I have a master who clearly does not excepted me to lose to the likes of you. I will defeat you in only half of the excepted time limit."

"You brat! I am going to make you eat your own words, for you are going to be the one feed to the dogs tonight." Kin shouted.

Zero gave an annoyed sigh before mumbling. "Another stubborn idiot I see. Well I'll just finish him off and be on my way, the faster I do so the better."

Zero looked up when he felt a familiar stare look down upon him. There above him in one of the high-class booths were the eyes of his master staring at him. Her pink eyes glowing in the dim light of the arena. A devious smirk was plastered on her lips which now mirrored the one on Zero's face. His eyes grew to a dark red, so dark his pupils could not be shown as he turned his head to the side staring with murderous intent at the slowly approaching man that stopped in his tracks when he spotted such a dangerous look on the boy's once fair face.

The crowd grew silent in an instant; all were captivated by the look on Zero's face. The air grew colder around them, shivers of pure fear swarmed its way through the crowd as Zero smiled became darker with his fangs lengthen at its full hanging over his bottom lip. All soon became aware that this was no longer the fragile looking boy once present before, but a blood hungry murderous beast that purely intended on killing its prey that was now shivering in fear, backing slowly away from the approaching Zero.

But with one swift movement from Zero, it had begun.


	3. Killer Instinct

Chapter 3: Killer instinct

Zero pounced on the man, ranking his sharpen claws on Kin's face. Newly splattered blood decorated the silver haired vampire's face along with the sand covered ground around him. He couldn't stop the beast that had been awoken and he didn't want to fight it as he felt his nails reach the bone and as the man was slowly withering away underneath him.

Zero only stopped when he heard the sound of metal gates opening from behind him.

The guards of the arena were releasing more level E's onto the platform wanting it to become harder kill for Zero to finish. Zero's smirk widen as ten level E's circled around him hungrily, eyes glowing red, salvia dripping from the corner of their mouths, all who were baring their aroused fangs at the ex-human before them.

Zero chuckled evilly, speaking in a dark tone that surely sent a few shivers up and down the spins of the arena of vampires.

"This will be fun."

Zero stood up ignoring the bleeding noble at his feet for the moment so he can take care of the annoying E vampires around him. Grabbing his katana in his hand, Zero charge forward successfully cutting through one level E vampire that dared to attack him and then another who came from behind him.

Long ago had the arena gone silent, each vampire eyes were wide as it can be. The only sound was the angst cries of the level E's as each and every one of them were being chopped into pieces by the beast that had taken control of Zero.

Not caring, Zero continued with his action. Slicing two more level E's who tried to attack him from above, this action though temporally distracted him thus causing one level E to wrap his arms around Zero's backside trapping him from making a move at the now approaching level E's.

"He's in for it now, Shizuka-san." Sara said as she watched the fight from her place in the luxury booth she shared with Shizuka Hiou.

"What makes you think that, Sara?" Shizuka asked turning slightly to look at her.

"Well, look at him. One level E is holding him from behind and three are charging at him ready to rip him apart. There is no way he can escape this."

"I'm afraid you're wrong Sara. My pet won't die that easily and plus he still hasn't used his secret weapon yet."

"Secret weapon? What are you talking about?" Sara asked.

"You will see Sara. You all here will see."

Zero felt his master calling to him from the bond he was force to make with her. Telling him that it was time to use the only thing he desperately wanted to not use this time, but knowing Shizuka she loved to show off her valuable possessions. Especially one that can use the power of a pureblood so easily.

As soon as the level E's that were charging at him were close enough, Zero released the vines from within is body and shot them through the level E's bodies. The silver vines wrapped themselves around their pray, using the thorns to pierce into their skin slowly they began draining the vampires of their fluids. While the vines were busy feeding, Zero took this time to grab a hold of the level E that was behind him and flipped him over his back; the level E vampire came crashing to the floor.

"You guys were clearly messing with the wrong person and now you shall pay." Zero said raising his left foot then bringing it down onto the level E's face. Zero kept raising and dropping his foot rapidly against the vampire's face and with each stomp the level E's skull began to crack until finally with one forceful kick from Zero the vampire's face caved in; pieces of bone from within his skull pierced his brain ending his life forever.

The remaining level E's stood in their place. Afraid of the vampire before them. Zero sensed the fear that was radiating from the four vampires, but too tired to finish them off. Zero called to the vines that had sucked their prey dry until there was nothing but the dust from their bodies. Retreating back toward Zero who bent down greeting them with a pat to the head.

"You guys must be starving after being imprisoned within me for so long?" Zero asked and receiving nods from the vines. "Well then I'm pretty thirsty myself, but of course I can't gain anything if I was to devour these level E's, so care to do your master a favor and finish them off while I see to it that Kin is able to die in peace."

Almost immediately after the command was given, violet color flowers began to sprout from the tips of the vines. Beautiful as the violet flower had appeared at first it instantly became deadly, the flowers grew sharp razor like teeth, two of which were larger than the rest resembling vampire fangs. The thorns that had disappeared when Zero was touching them appeared again. They turned to face the level E's and hissed dangerously like a snake does when it is about to bite its prey and with a snap of Zero's fingers they attacked.

Zero didn't spare a glance at the level E vampires screaming as the vines devoured not only the vampire blood they had but also their flesh, eating away the skin and muscle of their bodies like a virus leaving nothing but the bone. Once fulfilled the vines retreated back into Zero's body, you can see as the vines slithered around underneath Zero's skin before enjoining themselves in their respectable places, never to be seen again unless called upon by their master.

Zero made his way to the slowly dying level B vampire, still lying on his back in a puddle of his own blood.

"You really are something, kid." Kin's hoarse voice spoke. "Never in my life had I seen someone take down ten level E vampires with sword fighting like that. You defiantly are a vampire hunter from the Kiryu clan."

"So you heard of me then?" Zero asked a little curious.

"Yea, you can say that. About a year ago I had a run in with a certain one eye hunter; I think his name was Toga Yagari." Kin said.

Zero's eyes widen at the name of his former master. The one who taught him everything he knew even down to the important fact that all vampires were evil especially pureblood vampires. Zero was soon taken away from his thoughts when the voice of the beast sounded in his mind.

"_What is the holdup, Zero? Finish him off or are you started to feel sorry for the poor fool? You better so something or else our master will be very disappointed."_

Zero stared up at the booth where Shizuka's gaze was set upon his, anger evident in her eyes. Zero growled low as he stared at the woman who caused this hell he was in.

"It seems your master wants you to kill me, huh?" Kin asked as he followed Zero's line of vision.

"Yea, you can say that." Zero said repeating the words said to him by the man himself.

This caused the man to chuckle but stopped as a wave of pain filled his body making him cough up blood.

"You're alright kid." Kin began after his coughing stopped. "I'm actually glad that I get to die by your hands instead of hers." Zero looked back down at the man, slight guilt written in his eyes.

"Listen kid, you need to stay strong. I know everything may seem bad at first but I'm sure it will all turn out for the better. She can't forever keep you caged against your own will."

Zero half smiled as he lifted his katana.

"I truly hope so, Kin." Zero said before he stabbed the vampire in his heart.

The man smiled and whispered his final words. "It will Kiryu-kun, all you got to do is free yourself or at least try and kill the bitch…_ (__Chuckle)_…So long kid, may your life not end up like mine."

Zero watched as the man burst into dust joining the many others Zero had killed tonight and the many nights before his match with Kin. The silver hair ex-human closed his eyes as he thought back to the words said to him by the man.

"_She can't forever keep you caged against your own will."_

'_That's the thing I don't understand. Am I truly kept here against my will? Why is it that I can never seem to escape myself from her? Is it because I fear being left alone more than I do when I am caged by her?' _So many questions began forming in his head, yet Zero couldn't find the answers to none of them.

"Zero-sama."

Zero turned to face the guard who called his name, it was mandatory for all those who came upon his presence to call him as that even if Zero was just a mere pet, he was the pet of a pureblood. Someone of very high rank, so everyone no matter what class had to refer Zero as though he was in a high status as well.

"Yes, what is it." Zero growled.

"Hiou-sama has requested to see you." The guard spoke trying to surpass his growing anger for the boy. "But of course after you had showered and got dress in the proper attire."

Zero didn't say anything but walked past the man and headed toward the exit so he can_ tidy_ himself up for the bitch who called for him. Zero knew all too well that she just wanted to show off her loyal pet to whatever guest she was entertaining tonight.


	4. Master's Test

Chapter 4: Master's Test

After taking a shower in the arena's locker room and getting dress in a white V-neck shirt with blue fitted jeans and black boots. Zero began making his way down the corridor leading to Shizuka's luxury booth.

Zero could smell the cherry blossom scent of her perfume. It traveled all around him like a thick fog making Zero cringe his nose every so often as he got closer to the sickening fragrance that could only be his master's.

Once he was upon the door that harbored his master and her guest, Zero gave a heavy sigh before gently knocking at the door. It was only a mere second of silence before the door unlocked itself and slowly opened. Zero walked in and almost instantly his eyes came upon those of Shizuka's cold stare, sending unwanted fear up Zero's spine and another feeling that Zero refused to admit was there.

"You had requested to see me, Shizuka-sama?" Zero said, bowing his head.

Shizuka smiled in satisfaction before she answered.

"Yes, I have Zero. I wanted to introduce you to an acquaintance of mine."

Zero lifted his head slightly and turned it until he came upon another presence in the room. Like Zero's master, Shizuka. This person was a pureblood vampire by the powerful aura she was giving off. She was sitting across the small round cherry wood coffee table from Shizuka. If Zero didn't despise vampires so much, he would've thought the young pureblood to be beautiful by the way her black strapless dress fitted against her curvy body, at how her creamy pale skin looked as smooth as silk and how her wavy blond hair and ocean blue eyes was truly eye catching to look at.

Sara who had been observing Zero as he stared at her in slight _aw_ caused her to chuckle innocently braking Zero from his sinful thoughts.

"Shizuka-san, it seems your darling little pet has taking a liking to me."

"It seems he does, Sara-san." Shizuka responded in a cool tone. Nevertheless, Zero knew that it was anything but that.

Zero quickly took his eyes away from Sara for he didn't want to be punished by Shizuka for staring at a higher being than him. Zero straightened himself up and waited patiently until Shizuka spoke further.

"This here is Sara Shirabuki. I am sure you have already figured out that she is a pureblood vampire, such as me. She belongs to the Shirabuki clan of pureblood vampires. Sara had come today to see you fight Zero, so if I was you I shall feel honored that she has taken time off of her busy schedule to see you battle."

Zero once again turned to the woman called Sara who was practically staring at him as if he was the most delicious looking meal she had ever set her eyes on, which was really picking at Zero's last nerve making him want to trust his katana into her eye sockets. However, doing that would mean death by Shizuka.

"Thank you, Shirabuki-sama." Zero said.

"Please call me Sara."

Zero side glanced toward Shizuka and waited for permission from her that it will be okay to do as Sara had ordered since Shizuka had beaten him to a pulp last time for following an order from another higher-class vampire. Which later Zero found out that was what the nobleman wanted to happen.

"It's okay Zero, since Sara-san is a pureblood vampire a much higher rank than a noble." Shizuka answered, thus granting Zero's unanswered words.

Zero nodded then turned back to Sara and repeated his gratitude toward her only this time using her first name plus honorific.

"There really is no need to thank me Zero-kun; I was just bored of my daily routine that's all."

'_Well god damn, you should've said that the first time before I had to waste a perfectly good 'thank you' on a spoiled rich Barbie like you.' _Zero so desperately wanted to speak the words he was thinking at the moment but he dare not want to disrespect a pureblood.

"Well then on to the second thing I wish to discuss with you Zero…" Shizuka began. "Both I and Sara-san had received invitations to the vampire ball that the council is having this upcoming weekend and of course every vampire in the district will be attending including seven of the remaining pureblood clans and you will be attending it with me."

Zero stood motionless in his spot, not saying anything but staring blankly at the clearly amused purebloods before him.

"Well if that is what you want, then I shall escort you." Zero spoke after sometime.

Shizuka stood up and gracefully made her way toward Zero. "Isn't he as I said he was Sara-san? So loyal and protective just like a perfect guard dog."

"Why yes Shizuka-san, you sure trained him well." Sara said chuckling in pure amusement. "But it's sad that I must bid thee fair well, I have shopping to do."

"Ah, leaving so soon. Well I guess it can't be helped, but I will see you at the ball, won't I?" Shizuka asked faking her disappointment.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sara replied as she stood and began making her way to the exit.

"It was good to finally met you Zero-kun. I hope we cross paths in the future."

Those were the final words spoken from Sara before she left the room closing the door behind her. The only sound that was heard was the _'clanking' _sound of her blue high heel shoes as it made its way down the same corridor Zero had taken when he first arrived at Shizuka's private booth.

Zero felt uneasiness begin making its way through his body at Sara's last words. It truly felt that Sara was indeed hoping to meet him again and very soon for that matter.

However, Zero just knocked it off as nothing since he indeed will be seeing her at the vampire ball he is now forced to attend. Yet, the feeling kept nagging at him like an annoying fly that just kept buzzing around your face. Zero didn't know what the feeling was, but one thing for sure was that Sara was not to be trusted.

As if reading his thoughts Shizuka spoke from her place in front of Zero. "So you too, do not seem to trust her?"

Zero turned to face Shizuka but said nothing. Shizuka leaned forward until her lips were merely an inch from Zero's right ear.

"It's good to have a second opinion, Zero." Shizuka whispered.

"So is that the true reason why you asked to see me Shizuka? So I can sniff out your so called acquaintance and see if she can be trusted even though you already knew she can't be?" Zero asked, his voice dripping with venom.

Shizuka snickered as she wrapped her arms around Zero's neck and leaned her head against his right shoulder.

"You really are a smart one, Zero. Yes, I did use you to clarify my suspicions about Sara-san."

"I expected as much." Zero said in a tone that he immediately regretted it for it came out sounding as if he felt sad.

"Is my little Zero-kun disappointed that his master used him in such a way?" Shizuka asked playfully.

"Don't be stupid, it just came out sounding the wrong way, Shizuka-sama."

The tone in Zero's voice angered Shizuka so much that she gripped onto Zero's shoulders and forcefully pushed Zero against the wall making him hiss in pain.

"Do not test me Zero. I am not to be reckoned with!" Shizuka growled. "You are truly lucky to be even living Zero; you who was the weakest twin, born sickly, fragile and most of all breakable like a piece of glass. I did you a favor by killing off that family of yours who treated you horribly; they ignored you and looked up to your little brother Ichiru who was born the strongest amongst the two of you. I gave you strength, power, and longevity that can only be taken from the blood of a pureblood vampire. Defy me and I will take back all that I have given you Zero, do you understand!"

"I understand, Shizuka-sama…" Zero whispered. "I will forever serve you until my very last breath."

"Good, now drink and become the greatest weapon the world will ever see."

Zero hesitantly inched closer toward his masters pale neck. Amethyst eyes glowing a dark shade of red as the beast within Zero grew hungrier as it laid its eyes upon the pulsing vein beating within his master's neck, craving for the intoxicating taste of her pure blood. Zero who was no longer in control of his conscious mind due to the monster that was now controlling him began licking his desirable spot on Shizuka's neck making her gasp in the process and after making the skin soft enough, the monster sank his fangs deep within the neck in front of him.

With each mouthful of blood was like pure ecstasy flowing through his body. One hand grabbed a fit full of her white hair as the other was hanging onto the back of her kimono, pulling her closer to him as if afraid to lose his only life source.

Shizuka yelp in pain and pleasure as Zero sank his fangs into her repeatedly, traveling down her neck to her collarbone then back again.

"Someone must have been very thirsty." Shizuka stated. "No worries, for I will receive my share tonight."

Deep in the confinements of Zero's mind the real Zero shivered in fear for he knew what would be in store for him once they were back at the Hiou mansion. It was times like these where Zero knew that he will always be a violet rose trapped in a web of thorny vines, with no place to go or escape.

Forever to be a useful pawn to those around him. Living as a chess piece with only one direction to move and one goal and that is to destroy the other players King or you will be the one destroyed.


	5. Kaname's Queen

Chapter 5: Kaname's Queen

Kaname half listened to the lecturer as he went about lecturing the night class on the birth of vampire hierarchy due to the climate change over a thousand years ago. Kaname couldn't keep track of the many times he had heard the history of vampires from his parents when he was a kid. Kaname didn't feel the need to learn it again since he himself lived through it as the ancestor of the Kuran clan. Though this was an absolute secret from everyone except him, his parents and the pureblood who awakened him. Yet, they were only fragments of memories that were only beginning to return to him. Memories of his past life as the Kuran ancestor.

Kaname sighed and closed the book he held in his hands before looking out the classroom window. After a moment of observing the scenery outside, a flash of brown hair caught his attention down below.

Standing before two day class girls was non-other than Yuki Cross. Kaname didn't need to heighten up his hearing to know that his dear girl Yuki was yelling at the day class girls who were out there spying on the night class. Kaname found himself chuckling as he watched Yuki shoo away the girls.

After coming to a decision, Kaname stood up.

"Kaname-sama, do you have a question?" The teacher asked.

"I just remembered that I have important business to discuss with Chairman Cross. So, if you'll excuse me, I must go."

"Ah, yes of course Kaname-sama." The teacher said before returning to his lecture.

Kaname gathered his things before exiting the classroom, making his way down the corridor and out the door leading to the outside balcony he had seen Yuki and the day class girls a moment ago. And just as he hoped, Yuki was still there looking over the grounds below her for any sight of day class girls.

"I'm impressed Yuki, at how you handled those day class girls."

Yuki jumped at the voice that spoke a few feet away from her. Turning around, Yuki came face to face with Kaname.

"K-Kaname-sempai, you startled me."

"Forgive me Yuki; it wasn't my intention to do so."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

Kaname smiled. "So, how are your perfect duties coming along?"

"There progressing smoothly, though I do wish the Chairman will find someone else to help me."

"I agree. I can't stand to watch you carry so many burdens on your shoulders."

Yuki blushed. "Thank you, Kaname-sempai."

"Oh my, it seems I keep causing those cheeks of yours to flush." Kaname teased and watched as Yuki's face flushed a deeper red.

"D-don't tease me…" Yuki huffed.

"Sorry, I just enjoy watching your reactions."

"A-Anyways…what brings you out here, Kaname-sempai?" Yuki asked despite the fact she was blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Ah, yes. I needed to tell you something."

"Me? What is it about?"

"Well you see, Yuki. I won't be able to go Christmas shopping with you like I promised." Kaname began. "I have a party that I must attend to with the night class this following weekend."

"Oh, okay. It's no problem. I know how important it is for you to attend such a gathering." Yuki said with a slight pout on her face. "We can always go next time…"

Just as Yuki was speaking that, Kaname pulled her into an embrace that caused Yuki's heart to skip a beat.

"Believe me Yuki, when I say that I rather be here with you than go to that gathering. But being a pureblood it's my duty to attend. I'm so sorry Yuki, I really am."

Yuki smiled against Kaname's chest. "I believe you Kaname-sempai. So, that's why I'm not mad. I'm a little disappointed but I am nowhere near being mad at you."

"Thank you, Yuki. That was what I needed to hear."

After a few moments Yuki pushed back a little enough so that she could look up at Kaname's face.

"So, who's throwing the gathering you're going to?"

"The Vampire Council." Kaname answered looking down at Yuki.

"And is it for all vampires?"

"Yea, the whole night class will surely be attending."

"Will there be other purebloods like you?"

"Most likely there will be."

"Hmm…well I hope you have fun."

Kaname chuckled. "I'm sure I'm in for a little surprise when I get there."

Yuki giggled before eventually sighing when she gazed at her watch. "Well, I really have to finish my rounds before I retire for the night. So, goodnight Kaname-sempai."

"Good-night, Yuki."

Kaname watched as Yuki trotted off to finish her rounds before turning his head in the opposite direction where he had sensed two level B vampires. With an elegant leap from the balcony, Kaname landed on the grass below and made his way toward the vampires who by now sensed him coming.

"So, where were the two of you tonight?" Kaname asked once he reached the vampires.

Kiyo and Hiroshi had just made it pass the gates of the academy and the watchful eyes of the school's perfect, Yuki Cross. When they suddenly felt the presence of their dorm leader making his way toward them.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer me?"

"S-Sorry Kuran-sama…" Hiroshi spoke. "We were visiting some sick relatives."

"Okay, well then can you explain to me why is it that you both have the stench of blood and death all over you?"

"W-Well, you s-see we…um-I…"

"You do know the penalty for a night class student if they are caught feasting on a human, right?" Kaname warned. "You two weren't doing that now, were you?"

"Oh god no, Kaname-sama." Kiyo pleaded. "We will never disobey the academy's rules."

"Then care to explain where you were?"

"We were at the Huntsman Club over at the red light district." Hiroshi finally answered.

"Huntsman Club?" Kaname asked.

"Yea, it's a vampire fighting club." Hiroshi continued.

"Why were you two at a vampire fight club?"

"Well, we heard about a certain fighter who was undefeatable and so we wanted to see if the rumors about him being a beast at fighting were true."

"So, were they?"

Kiyo and Hiroshi both looked at each other before looking back at Kaname. Kaname could see the fear in their eyes as they looked at him.

"It was like nothing we have ever seen before." Hiroshi began. "Never in my life have I witnessed so many vampires fall at the hands of a mere level D vampire."

"A level D…" That perked Kaname's interest. "The undefeatable fighter you went to see was a level D?"

"Yea, the guy is truly like what the rumors say he is. The boy is a blood thirsty beast."

"I agree with you, Hiroshi. But what really surprised me was the pureblood powers he used."

Kaname raised his eyebrows in wonder at the information he was hearing. Never in his life have he heard of a level D vampire using the powers of a pureblood vampire. To be honest, it was astonishing to hear of such a thing.

"Do you perhaps know the level D's name?"

Hiroshi and Kiyo shook their heads. "We only know him by the nick name Dark Knight."

That nick name made the corners of Kaname's lips twitch, for that was exactly the missing piece Kaname needed on the chessboard.

"Thank you, you two are dismissed now." Kaname said after a moment.

Kiyo and Hiroshi looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"Aren't you going to punish us for skipping class and sneaking away from the academy?" They asked in unison.

"You are off the hook for today, but next time if I catch you doing the same thing. I will punish you without mercy, understand."

Both vampires nodded.

"Good, now return to your dorms. Class is nearly over."

With that said, the brothers bowed and hurried along to the moon dormitories. All the while leaving a very interested pureblood behind as he pondered the identity of the undefeatable Dark Knight.


	6. Bad Nightmare

Chapter 6: A Bad Nightmare

The dream started off as it always did. Zero was in a field covered in deep fog. There was no movement or sound, not even the sound of his own breathing can be heard. He was utterly alone. The silence would drag on for what seemed like hours until the sight of fire was seen through the fog.

A house just beyond the distance was burning. A mirror image of Zero stood watching as red, yellow, and orange colors surrounded the house lighting up the once dark night with flames.

The small Zero began to giggle as the house came crashing down and as all the pretty colors faded to nothingness. A creature so beautiful was making her way to the small version of Zero; the creature was covered in blood. Her lavender kimono was stained with red, the corner of her lips where the crimson liquid was trailing down until falling from her chin to the snow covered ground below her.

The creature bent down before the boy and gently trailed her blood stained fingers through his hair, turning pure silver into red. The boy leaned into the cool touch of the creature oblivious to the torture these hands could bring him in the future. The only thing that mattered was his growing attachment towards her because she fed him her delicious blood. But the boy was deceived, for he would soon turn into a beast that trapped him in a never-ending obsession for her pure blood. And it was there where his dreams became horrifying.

Now in a dark and muggy dungeon, the once small boy had grown into a pre-teen. The pre-teen Zero was clutching his chest as the burning within him became intense. His breathing coming out in puffs, eyes glowing an eerie red with sharpen nails that gripped tightly onto the stonewall of his cell. The beautiful creature watched in enjoyment as the boy suffered the pain of hunger. His cries of agony fueled her insides giving her a sadistic pleasure.

The scenery once again began to change.

Zero was standing beside a large bed where another image of himself was on top of the creature he had left with that one snowy winter night. She was screaming. Yet, not in pain but pleasure. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Her back would arch every time he rammed into her, causing her to cry out more and to rank her sharpen nails down his back and shoulders. Zero could only stare in horror as his own self made love to his very own master.

Zero tried to stop himself from continuing, but he couldn't move. Silver vines were sprouting from the Persian rug and wrapping themselves around his legs and slowly making its way to his upper body. Even if he tried to yell, no sound came from within him. The other Zero looked at him with a devious smile plastered on his lips. His eyes were blazing red and his fangs were hanging over his bottom lip. Zero knew that it wasn't him but the level E vampire that slept within him only coming out when hunger awoken him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The level E Zero spoke. "Just look at how she surrenders to me."

Zero was fighting desperately against the vines.

"She loves me more than your pathetic self. Because you are weak Zero and no one wants a weak boy like you around. So why fight me, when your master lets you be in control. I want this, Zero."

'_No! I don't want this.' _Zero could only mouth the words he couldn't speak.

"Of course you don't want this Zero, that's why you've been resisting me for four years now. You know that her blood cannot take the pain away, but only hold it off temporary. You crave for something stronger and sweeter, but look at you Zero. You'll crack before you even reach it." The level E Zero said before both he and the creature began sinking into the mattress as if it was quick sand.

"You want it…" The level E Zero spoke. "You desire it, but your body can't receive it. Can't receive the full satisfaction for blood, no matter how many times she gives you hers, you will only want more."

Zero never knew what the level E meant by the words he taunt him with. Yet it always nagged him as he grew up alongside his master who had repeated the same thing to him countless times before. But Zero never knew what it could be. What was it that he wanted?

Just as that thought crossed his mind, two pairs of strong yet gentle arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind as another pair of smaller arms wrapped around his waist from in front of him. Two figures with matching dark brown hair and different color eyes with one who possessed big chocolate colored ones and the other garnet colored, both were dressed in white clothing as Zero was dressed in black.

The girl in front of him smiled up at Zero with the prettiest and most sincere smile Zero was ever given. The girl brushed her hands alongside Zero's left cheek. Zero could feel the warmth of her touch and couldn't help but lean into it as he once did with his master. The warmth began to fade as did the girl in front of him did, only mouthing out a few words that Zero couldn't understand. Zero wanted to follow her but the strong hands of the person behind him and the vines wouldn't let go.

"You were the perfect pawn." The figure spoke. "I had everything planned out accordingly to what I foretold. Yet, why have I fallen? Why is it that I can't let you go?"

Zero turned around but the figure was no longer there, leaving him once again alone.

Zero woke up from his nightmare as he always did, feeling like shit. Pushing away the blood covered sheets away from him; Zero got up but then had to sit back down as dizziness filled his mind. After the dizziness subsided, Zero once again lifted himself from his bed and sluggishly walked toward his adjoined bathroom.

Zero was not at all surprised at the condition he was in with claw and bite marks mapping out different parts of his body from his neck, upper thighs and everything in between from front to back. Even though the whole night remained a blur in his mind as it always did. He was happy that he couldn't remember a thing. Yet, the marks on his body always kept him aware of what he knew to be the truth.

Zero entered his standing shower stall and closed the glass door behind him and turned on the faucet. Zero shivered as the cold water made contact with his skin, but he then relaxed as the water turned warm. Zero let himself slide down the cold wall of his shower until his bottom had hit the tiled floor.

For a while Zero watched as the water from the shower head washed away the blood that had once decorated his pale skin and take it to the drain that sucked it in like a whirlpool, gone forever. Never to be seen again. Zero reached up and grabbed hold onto the yellow sponge he used to clean himself with each time he took a shower and began rubbing it roughly against his skin not caring that he was causing himself to bleed even more.

Zero just wanted to erase the acid like touches and marks his master had given him. Yet, no matter how many times Zero was able to wash her away physically he was never able to wash her away mentally. She was forever imbedded within his mind like the beast that lived within him.

Zero thought back to his nightmare. He knew that the whole first part were his early memories that he will always get, especially the night he betrayed his family and that marked the very beginning of a lifelong torture with his master Shizuka. The second was properly how he had obtained his scars, but the third part of his dream was new. It was something that never had appeared before until tonight.

There was a part within him that told him those were the people he had to seek to be able to be free from his nightmare. However, there was also a ping of warning like this was just another game he was going to be in. Another pawn to someone else and yet their touches didn't hold such cruelty nor did their touch burn him like Shizuka does. They were gentle and filed with love something Zero lacked for years.

Now all Zero could do was wait and see what this new piece of dream will lead him or whom it was it would lead him to.


	7. Unsatisfied Hunger

Chapter 7: Unsatisfied Hunger 

Kaname stared blankly at the setting sun across the horizon. It was the night of the big vampire ball where the whole night class had been invited to attend, including Kaname himself. But ever since he had woken up this afternoon, long forgotten memories began to plague his mind as well as an extreme intense thirst for blood.

Clutched between his fingers was a glass of red wine in which he added four blood tablets. Kaname swirled the red liquid in his hand, mixing the plain taste of the blood tables into the wine in his glass.

As soon as he was sure that the taste was perfectly blended with each other, Kaname brought the liquid to his lips and greedily drank the liquid in one gulp. As soon as the glass was empty Kaname pulled it away from his lips and stared angrily at it.

"Not enough." Kaname growled his fingers tightened around the body of the glass until it finally burst from the pressure. Pieces of glass embedded itself into his palm, blood droplets dripped from his hand onto the carpet floor of his dorm room.

He opened his palm and let the glass fell freely onto the floor. Bringing his now healed bloodied hand to his lips. Kaname licked the bitter taste of his own blood and whispered painfully to himself.

"It's never enough."

Kaname leaned his back closer to the side of the window, his mind wondering through his long forgotten memories. Flashes of the night his parents died were making itself known by swimming into his vision like a scary horror movie. He had watched as his father get perished by the hands of his uncle Rido. With anger flowing through his veins he chopped Rido into pieces. Kaname was able to make it out and traveled deep into the woods with Yuki. He left her there for a moment so that he could take care of the rest of the level E's that would be soon chasing after them. Kaname remembered seeing the child he had saved earlier that night being surrounded by level E vampires and what he rememered next after saving the boy again by the level E's was something that filled him with endless guilt because of what he had done to him, which was considered very sinful in everyway.

He bit him and turned him into something no human would ever want to be turned into and that is a **vampire**. Yet, that wasn't the worst of it because what was, was what Kaname gathered from the boy's memories when he bit him.

Zero was a sickly and fragile boy, who was treated unfairly by his own family. But that guilt and pity soon turned to admiration. Kaname was surprised to see that even on death's very grip, Zero was still able to smile brightly.

"Kaname-sama what's wrong?" Takuma asked breaking Kaname from his daydream like state.

Kaname looked toward the door of his dorm room to see a worried looking Takuma staring at him.

"I'm fine, Takuma." Kaname answered honestly, popping a few blood tablets into his mouth.

"Are you sure Kaname-sama, you don't seem to look at all like yourself today."

Takuma looked at the six empty blood tablet packets scattered around the dorm leader's feet then up to the his blood covered hand.

"Takuma?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"Do you by any chance remember the story I told you about one night?" Kaname asked.

"You mean the one where a little boy saved your life after level E's attacked your home?"

"Yea, that story…"

"I do remember, but I don't understand what you're getting at."

Kaname took in a deep breath before speaking, "You see Takuma, there was one part of the story I didn't tell you. The part where I bit him. I really hadn't intended to, but I was in need of blood and he was to only source I had. So, I…"

"You turned him." Takuma said, finishing Kaname's unanswered words.

Kaname nodded. "However, I never did give him my blood. I would have saved him if it wasn't for the fact that something came up."

'_More like the fact that Yuki had awakened and was about to be attacked by a wondering level E vampire and saving Yuki was more important than saving an already dying human boy.'_ Kaname thought to himself.

"So, did the boy die?"

"I don't think so."

Takuma looked at Kaname confused. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know how or why the boy survived, but the one-sided bond I created with him is active and now I'm suffering from blood lust that can't be completely quenched by anyone or anything but the boy I created the bond with."

"Then, it's like you reap what you sow,"

"Funny, isn't it?"

"No, more like tragic to me." Takuma answered honestly.

"I suppose your right about that." Kaname agreed.

Takuma just nodded for he didn't want to speak any further about the matter.

There was a pain in Kaname's heart that he didn't want to realize was there. It stung every time he thought of the little boy he had meet ten years ago when the boy was about six years old and every time Kaname would just pass the feeling off as pity or guilt. But, pity and guilt was defiantly not what he felt for the boy, he spent a moment with. It was sort of like…love at first sight-

Kaname stilled at that thought.

There was no bloody way that the stone hearted Kaname Kuran would love anybody other than his dear Yuki. So, there was no way in hell that he was in love with such a sickly looking boy that most likely got turned by now and most likely this lust he was having will surely relieve itself soon enough. It will go just as quick as it had come, just like that boy.

"Kaname-sama, the limo drivers are here." Seiren spoke from the doorway.

"Thank you Seiren, you're dismissed."

"Yes, lord Kaname-sama." Just as fast as she came, Seiren was gone. Hiding within the shadows waiting for her name to be called and protecting her master from harm's way.

"Very loyal isn't she, Kaname-sama?" Takuma commented when he knew Seiren was too far to hear, not that it was meant as an insult for Takuma knew how important Kaname was to her.

"Yes, quite." Kaname agreed as he made his way to the bathroom to wash off the blood from his hand. He didn't want to ruin the black tux he was wearing.

Takuma looked around the room as he waited for Kaname to be done and as he was looking about; his eyes came upon the chessboard where the pieces were all placed in different locations on the board as if it was in the middle of a game.

"So, you were playing." Takuma asked.

"What was that you said, Takuma?"

"I asked if you were in the middle of playing a game of chess."

Kaname walked out from the bathroom and looked from Takuma to the chessboard then back at Takuma.

"Yes, and I'm still currently playing the same game."

"Seems like an interesting game." Takuma said cheerfully.

"Yes, it is indeed very interesting." Kaname answered. _"Yet, the black knight is giving me some trouble."_ Kaname said mostly to himself than to Takuma.

"What was that, Kaname-sama?"

"Nothing Takuma, it was nothing at all. Shall we?" Kaname gestured to the door.

"Yes, of course."

Takuma walked toward and exited into the hallway with Kaname following after, but only after he stopped to take a look at the chessboard on his desk where the black knight stood lonesome beside it.

'_Maybe tonight, I will find my pawn. The perfect black knight to will serve me in my game of chess.' _Kaname smiled at his thought. "Yes, maybe I will. Since, I can defiantly feel that I will."

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think so far. Please and Thank you (^_^)

~Diamond~


	8. Unforgettable Face

Chapter 8: Unforgettable Face

Zero followed behind his master as she greeted the many aristocrat vampires with a fake smile that every single one of them bought as a friendly face, but Zero knew otherwise. He was dressed in all black with a metallic mask placed over his eyes, mostly to make him unapproachable to the eyes of the vampires. Chained to his collar was a leash, Shizuka held tightly onto. After her rounds of greeting the lower class (in his master's opinion) was done, Shizuka finally seated herself besides Sara in a secluded area where they were able to view the others and talk amongst themselves.

"Sara, you look lovely this evening." Shizuka compliment the red ball gown, Sara was sporting.

"Stop it Shizuka, your making me blush."

Shizuka ignored the conceited response and continued onto other matters. "It seems no other pureblood besides you and I have arrived yet."

"I believe there will only be three pureblooded families arriving."

"I see, so Kuran most likely is the third." Shizuka said with a smirk.

"You seem highly excited about his arrival, Shizuka."

"I just personally want to thank him for a present I so happily came upon some years ago."

"It must have been quite valuable if you of all people are thanking him for it."

Shizuka glanced at Sara. "Yes, it really is."

"I wish I had something valuable. Sort of like that pet of yours." Sara looked at Zero.

Sara's gaze made Zero's skin crawl. There was something about her that screamed danger, yet you couldn't really tell what it was for her girlish nature made her look all too innocent. But if Zero could sense it then most likely Shizuka was aware of it too.

"Shirabuki-sama and Hiou-sama, what a lovely surprise to see such high class ladies gather in such a fine occasion. Don't you think so, Misa?" A noble class vampire greeted.

"Yes, indeed Yomi-san."

"Ah, Shizuka look it's the Sawatari sisters." Sara spoke with fake excitement. "Come ladies, join us for a bit."

"If only if it's not a bother for you two?" Misa asked.

"No, of course not. Me and Shizuka needed the entertainment."

"Then we will be glad to join you."

Zero could have chuckled at the full-blown insult Sara had said at the two sisters. But the fact that neither of them seemed to notice or did notice, but dare not say a word back made the funniness pass. Zero stood an agonizing ten minutes listening to petty gossip when the left side of his neck began to ache. At first it was completely bearable until it started to become more painful.

Zero's groan caused the girls to all stare at him. The woman named Misa spoke. "Hiou-sama, is your dog okay?"

"He's perfectly fine and it seems that our special guest has just arrived as well."

The three vampire ladies followed Shizuka's line of vision to see Kaname Kuran and the rest of the night class enter the ballroom.

"You have strong senses, Hiou-sama." Yomi said impressed.

"It was just a lucky guess."

Sara side glanced at Shizuka then at Zero who was looking in the same direction as everyone else. His left hand still placed over the left side of his neck. The corner of her lips began to curl upwards.

_'I just found out an interesting little secret. I wonder how I can use this to my benefit.'_

-0-

"Kaname-sama, are you okay. You don't seem well at all?" Ruka commented as she looked at her dorm leader's paler looking face.

"I'm fine, Ruka." Kaname lied more to himself than to Ruka.

He knew he wasn't fine, in fact he seemed hungrier for blood than he had ever been before arriving at the vampire ball and there was also a familiar scent he couldn't quite put his finger on where he had sensed it before. Something was here and he knew it as well as his instincts did.

"Welcome Kuran-sama and friends to such a special gathering." Asato Ichjirou greeted Kaname and his followers. "I was hoping for your arrival."

"I bet you were." Aidou mumbled to himself but fell silent as Kaname glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"I wouldn't want to miss such an event, Ichjirou. You never know what events like these can share."

"Spoken from a wise person"

"But, then the Kuran clan has always been wise…" Shizuka spoke evenly. "Kaname-san, what a pleasure it is that you were able to be here."

"I would say the same to you, Shizuka-san"

"Ichjirou if you don't mind, I will like to borrow Kaname-san for a bit."

"No of course not Hiou-sama, do as you wish." Asato answered.

"Kaname-san, will you join me for a little while." Shizuka asked.

"I don't mind."

Kaname turned his head when he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder. Both Aidou and Ruka were standing beside him with a worried look placed on their faces.

"You have such loyal subjects Kaname-san." Shizuka said, her voice showing her amusement. "I don't mind if you bring one or two along with you."

"No, there is no need for that. Isn't that right, Aidou and Ruka?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama." The two answered in unison and both let go of Kaname.

"Then Shizuka-san, shall we proceed."

Shizuka nodded and led the way back toward the sitting area she had once occupied. Upon getting there Kaname felt his eyes immediately drift to the person standing behind a chair where Shizuka sat herself on.

"Kaname-san, you will be joining us as well." Sara said happily.

"Yes, I am." Kaname replied without taking his eyes off the boy.

"Oh my, where are my manners. This here Kaname-san is my loyal pet." Shizuka pointed behind her to the boy she knew Kaname was looking at.

"Pet? I never knew you kept one."

"Then he must be new." Yomi suggested making Shizuka chuckle as if what she said was the most funniest thing in the world.

"Unfortunately he's not. I had him around for a while. Sara-san has met him once before."

"So, you two have met before?" Kaname asked.

"We did, but it was only for a brief moment." Sara looked over to Shizuka. "Yet, now that I think about it, you never did tell me how you came upon such a loyal servant, Shizuka-san?"

"Well, I happened to have found him locked in a cell about four years ago."

"What on earth was he doing there?" Yomi asked.

"The poor thing was suffering from a pain much greater than anything and he wanted to end all of his pain and loneliness. And I was there to _erase_ it all, wasn't I?"

Zero nodded his head, his eyes still looking at the stranger who had arrived with his master. The man looked like the exact same person he saw in his dream, but Zero knew that was impossible cause he never seen the man before in his entire life. Yet, then again Zero couldn't remember much of his own childhood for some reason, only some fragments were able to appear in his dream, but other than that, he always drew a blank.

"He sure cleans up nice, Hiou-sama. For a crying little boy." Misa said. "Maybe we should get one too, Yomi."

"You should get one, they're quite useful." Commented Shizuka with another chuckle.

"What's the boy's name?" Yomi asked curious.

Shizuka smiled happily at the question being asked her. She grabbed a hold of Zero's leash and guided him to stand before her.

"Kneel." She ordered and Zero obeyed without a word. Shizuka reached for the mask placed on his face and slowly removed it.

"This beauty of mine name is, Zero Kiryu. The last living member of the most famous of all hunter families, the Kiryu clan."

Shizuka turned Zero face so that he was now facing the awed looks of the Sawatari sisters and the shocked look of Kaname Kuran.

"He is my lovely little **_dog_**."

TBC...

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Please and thank you


	9. Shizuka's Intention

Chapter 9: Shizuka's Intention

Kaname could only stare dumbfounded at the unsuspecting discovery that Shizuka had just unfolded before him. There kneeling on his right knee was the very exact little boy Kaname had turned ten years ago. Kaname felt his chest tighten, his body was stiff and his complexion was whiter than a sheet of paper. Kaname knew that his shock was written clearly on his face because he could see the amusement glowing in Shizuka's eyes as she stared, while the others had worried faces except for both Sara and Zero who had solemn looks.

"Oh, dear Kuran-sama. Are you okay?" Yomi asked. "You don't look so well."

Kaname lowered his head enough that his chestnut hair was covering his eyes before he answered.

"I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" Yomi asked again to make sure.

Kaname lifted up his head shocking everyone except Shizuka at how quickly Kaname collected himself again. His face was back to the indifferent form it was in when he had first arrived. Kaname gave Yomi a charming smile making her blush.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm completely fine now."

Shizuka rolled her eyes as she gave a bored sigh knowing that Kaname had his eyes on her as she did this.

"Yomi, Misa, and Sara would you mind stepping out for a bit, I wish to discuss something with Kaname-sama alone."

"Oh, of course Hiou-sama. Come along Misa." Yomi said as she was leaving, grabbing her sister on the way out.

Sara stood up but turned to Shizuka who had gently grabbed her hand. "If you don't mind Sara, can you take Zero with you?"

Sara turned to Zero with a smile as she answered.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Sara extended out her hand. "Would you care to dance with me Zero-kun? Well that is if you know how to waltz?"

"I am well educated when it comes to dancing. I can perform in all styles of dance, Sara-sama. That even includes waltz." Zero said formally.

"Very impressive." Sara answered honestly. "Then show me your skills, Zero-kun."

Zero nodded and bent over enough so that Shizuka was able to unhook the leash from Zero's collar before following obediently behind Sara as she walked out of the room. Sara stopped momentarily at the curtains to turn around with a big smile on her face.

"Have fun you two." Sara said in a sweetly mocking way as she pulled on the rope that held the curtains apart.

Both purebloods watched as the curtains closed shut before turning to face one another. Shizuka with a grin on her face spoke first.

"So what do you think of him, Kaname-san?"

"Quite interesting for a pet."

"Is that all your going to say, Kaname-san? Even if it's Zero Kiryu we're talking about?"

"Do you honestly believe I have something to do with this pet of yours?"

"He was your kill?"

"Are you assuming I changed him on purpose, Shizuka-san?" Kaname questioned.

"So you did turn him." Shizuka leaned her back against her chair. "But then again it was obvious due to the fact that your scent radiates off him even though I shower him with mine."

Kaname felt irritated by that response. "So you feed him your blood, I presume."

"Whenever he's a good boy."

"And that's when?"

"Aw, how cute." Shizuka teased. "The mother duck is worried about her duckling."

"This is not a funny matter, Shizuka-san." Kaname warned.

"I know, but I just couldn't help it." Shizuka's smile grew serious. "But all funny matters a side, I actually wanted to ask you for two favors."

"Surprising to hear the never yielding Shizuka Hiou, ask me for a favor. You must be desperate."

Shizuka gave a heartfelt chuckle. "Sorry, to burst your bubble Kaname-san, but Shizuka Hiou is never desperate, just very persistent."

"Then what is this favor you ask of me?"

"I want to enroll Zero into Cross Academy." Shizuka said straight forwardly.

"Is this an excuse for you to have him spy on me?"

"Actually it's more for the Vampire Council than it is for you, but if you want the truth then yes. I will be keeping a close watch on you as well, but it won't be through him if that's what you're asking."

"Not denying that you spy on me, are you?"

"Why should I. I am sure you had your suspicions anyways, am I right?"

"Nothing gets past you does it."

"Natural born observer." Shizuka said.

"Don't forget manipulator."

"That goes for the both of us, doesn't it? We both have goals we wish to accomplish. So we gather ourselves useful pawns to use them as we please until they become useless to us, then we throw them away when useless. So, don't just call me a manipulator. Because what you're doing is the exact same as I am doing."

Kaname smiled. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

Shizuka shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows exactly? But be sure that if you get in my way I will not hesitant to dispose of you."

"Like wise, Shizuka." Kaname stated. "So, about your favor. I will make the preparations for his enrollment in the night class and discuss this with the chairman."

"Very well then. Yet, I will like to have him attend as soon as possible. Perhaps by Monday if that is not too much to ask."

"That's fine, but I can't guarantee that he will have a uniform until another couple of days."

"No matter, clothes are of little importance." Shizuka said. "Now onto the second favor I must ask you."

Kaname listened quietly, ready to hear Shizuka's second request.

"I want full ownership of Zero."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have it already?"

"I own his body and his soul, but I don't own his mind. Even Zero himself does not even have control of it."

"How does any of this have to do with me?"

"Because it is your blood that can keep the beast within him at bay. My blood can only sustain the beast for short periods of time, but yours can control or even demolish it for good."

"You do know that what you're asking is something I will not tolerate or even oblige to."

"I do know very clearly that this is an out of the question request, but now that I look at you closely you appear to be having quite the trouble of hiding the want in your eyes to sink your fangs into the boy's neck already. It is only natural for the master to crave the blood of his servant more so if they have a great connection with them."

Kaname's face grew hot with anger. "Are you implying that I have a connection with a low level vampire?"

"Yup, that's exactly what I am saying. If you didn't then you wouldn't be suffering from an unfulfilled blood lust. Tell me Kaname-san, how are those blood tablets working out for you?" Shizuka asked, clearly knowing that she was causing the pureblood to become angry. "Not really working out the way you want them to?"

"That is enough, Shizuka-san." Kaname warned her as he stood up. "You have pushed my patience for you far enough, so I suggest you don't take it further than it already is."

"Or what, Kaname-san? Are you going to punish me? Ha, don't make me laugh."

Kaname was before Shizuka in an instance about ready to smack her when something grabbed a hold of his wrist and began wrapping around his entire arm.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that."

Kaname turn to the voice that belonged to Zero. His face had a different form to it. His light violet eyes became a darker shade of purple, his face paler and his sharp fangs which were bared in Kaname's direction. Silver vines were sticking out from his body in every direction. His aura was dark and threatening as it filled the entire room.

Kaname knew right there that this Zero was totally different compared to the one he had met ten years ago. This one was darker, wiser and much stronger. He wasn't fragile or breakable as he had remembered and Kaname was glad because this Zero sent an exciting shutter through his body that made him smirk more to himself than anything.

'_Finally, I have found my Knight.'_

TBC…


	10. Sara's Ace Card

Chapter 10: Sara's Ace Card

"Have fun you two." Sara said in a sweetly mocking way as she pulled on the rope that held the curtains apart. Zero stood quietly as the curtains closed, giving his master some privacy as she talked with Kaname Kuran.

Zero rubbed the left side of his neck. He didn't know why but every time his mind thought of the said pureblood his neck would tingle. His body for some unknown reason seemed drawn to Kuran as if an invisible string was connecting the two together, even now Zero still found himself attached to him. Just standing here Zero could hear the thumping of Kuran's heart, the steady beats of his pulse, feel his aura surround him, he could smell his scent but most of all the smell of his blood as it flowed through his veins.

"Someone must be deep in thought. Anything in particular you are thinking about?"

Zero turned his head to see Sara smiling up at him. Zero didn't want to answer that to the likes of her, so instead he directed the conversation in a different path.

"Shall we?" Zero said extending out his hand toward Sara who accepted it with that same smile on her face.

Ignoring it, Zero guided her toward the dance floor where a soft melodic music was playing. Not many people were dancing so when Zero and Sara finally reached the dance floor all eyes were turned to them. Zero could feel the eyes of countless nobles stare at him. Some with distaste and others with awe, which was mostly due to his unearthly beauty he possessed. But the more people began to look, the more Zero felt uncomfortable. Zero silently wished that Shizuka hadn't taken off his mask earlier because he surely didn't want to have the attention of everyone here as he danced the waltz with Sara.

"You know she did it on purpose." Sara whispered as Zero twirled her around once before bringing her body close to his.

"You mean with taking off my mask?"

Sara nodded and followed Zero's lead as he began to move to the soft playing of the music.

"She wanted the attention sent to you as she took care of business with Kaname-sama. She couldn't risk having important information being heard from an ease dropping lower class."

"Figures she would have done that."

"Seems you don't know her as well as you thought you did." Sara smiled again as she moved closer to Zero's body. "Tell me Zero-kun, why do you serve her when all she does is use you?"

Zero inched back a little in order to put some distance between him and Sara. She already was right in his safe zone, so the least thing he wanted now was to have her body rubbing awkwardly against his own.

"The answer to that is because she is my Master; she was the one who turned me."

"Okay, then let me put it this way…if I was to tell you that Shizuka wasn't your Master then what will you do then? Will you still serve under her?"

"If that was the case then I wouldn't hesitate to kill her, but of course that is just a question that most likely has no truth behind it."

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but by the doubtful look you're giving me. I believe you don't."

"Why should I believe in a vampire? You creatures are known for your skill in deceiving those under you."

"Well you are right about that, but then you are one of use too, Zero-kun."

"Yea, but I was forced into becoming your kind."

"If you despise being one of us then end it. I am sure Shizuka had given you that decision before."

An old memory from when he was fourteen made its way through Zero's thoughts.

_Zero leaned his back against the cold wall of his cell. His shoulders were hunched as his right hand gripped tightly at his chest. His breathing was becoming hoarse as the intense pain grew more painful. Across from him, on the other side of the metal bars that trapped Zero in his prison, stood Shizuka watching with an expressionless face as the boy before her suffered._

"_It hurts doesn't it, Zero? The pain you're going through, the agony your mind is having, the transformation your body has began to do? This is all just the beginning, Zero. It will only get more and more worse the harder you try to fight it. That is why I am offering you my blood, to save you from the end."Shizuka extended out her hand. "So take it and serve me well my pet."_

"_I-I whether d-die than drink your blood."_

"_I see, then here…" Shizuka said throwing a katana at Zero. "If you can't bare it any longer then end your life. End the pain you are going through for good. I am not stopping you, but giving you a choice. Pick up the katana and end your life or accept my blood and serve me for eternity. This is your choice Zero, so make a decision."_

_Zero looked from the katana to Shizuka then back again to the katana, a decision forming inside his head. Crawling on his hands and knees Zero reached for the katana with his shaking hands. Zero stood up, the tip of the katana facing Shizuka._

"_I don't remember giving you a third option of killing me, Zero…but, since I'm in a good mood, I'll humor you and allow you to take an attempt to act on what your mind is telling you. But remember Zero without the other choices I am giving you, you wouldn't even make a day out of this cage. Because as soon as word goes out that there is a level E on the loose, the vampire hunters wouldn't hesitate to find and kill you."_

_Zero's hands were shaking as he held the katana in his hands. His mind going through the options that was presented to him. Yes, he wanted to end it. End the pain but he didn't want to die, he wasn't the suicidal boy he once was…he was given a second chance at life and even though it wasn't the best life, it was still something. Something he wanted to cherish always. So with his decision made he dropped the katana and walked slowly toward Shizuka, dropping to his knees in front of her, tears falling down his lilac color eyes. _

"_Please…I-I want to live." _

_Shizuka grinned. "And you will my dear little pet, Zero."_

"I have my reasons, Sara-sama." Zero said as he dipped Sara backwards, a smile appearing on his face. Sara smiled back when she realized that there was a dangerous intention behind that smile Zero was giving. Suddenly Zero felt dizzy, his mind becoming fuzzy as an all known feeling started to take control of his body and mind.

"Zero-kun, I want to make you an offer. An offer I am sure you will like immensely."

Zero's smile grew wider, his lilac colored eyes darkening. Zero pulled Sara closer to him. His moral conscience fading to the back of his mind as he brought his face closer to Sara's neck, taking a deep breath and inhaling all of her scent into his nose before breathing it out through his mouth. His hot breath on her exposed neck made Sara shudder involuntarily but what made her knees buckle was when Zero ran his tongue from the base of her neck to the lining of her left jaw. Sara gasped when she felt Zero's fangs graze her neck gently enough to make sure not to draw any blood.

"Z-Zero-kun." Sara stuttered.

A dark snicker came from Zero's mouth causing the hairs on Sara's neck to stand on end and her vampire senses becoming alert. Telling her that she was in the presence of someone dangerous. All this meaning that the Zero she was talking to only seconds earlier was no longer with her, but that something darker had seemed to take over and this was that dark being in front of her now.

"What offer can you possibly give me, which will change how the way things are now?" Came the icy question from the level E that had fully taken over Zero's mind.

"I don't remember asking you to make your presence known, Mr. Zero imposter."

Another dark snicker came from the level E. "Well it seems our dear Zero, is stuck on memory lane at the moment. So I thought why not take this chance to talk with such a beautiful lady such as you."

"For an E you are quite the gentlemen." Sara complimented.

"Stop Ms. Sara-sama, you make me blush." The level E teased. "So what is this offer you were planning on giving to my dear host?"

"Forgive me, but this is an offer that can only be given to Zero-kun alone."

"But Ms. Sara-sama, me and Zero are one in the same. We are practically inseparable like brothers almost."

"That's very nice to hear, but my offer will only be said once I have Zero in front of me."

"You are very mean Ms. Sara-sama and to think I made your heart beat wildly when I teased your neck."

Sara came to a halt making Zero stop along with her. Her eyes darkened as they looked at Zero who was only finding her attitude amusing to see. "Listen here you monster, I can easily kill you with a snap to my fingers. But if I do that my special playing card which is at such an easy reach for me will be gone and that is something that I can't lose at this moment. So don't get carried away."

The level E grinned. "An angry pureblood is quite an appealing sight, but I understand. I will hold my tongue for now, but don't expect that my host will do so, so easily. For once he gains his sea legs again; nothing will stop him from walking across a rocky boat with ease."

"You have confidence in your host's abilities."

"Because I know something you three purebloods who want to use him like a play thing before disposing him, fail to notice or even understand and that is his will. His willpower will grow, his determination will thicken and his heart will harden. So you three can play with him as you will surely do, you can fuck with his mind and break his body, you can erase his most precious of memories but you bastards will never break his willpower. I guarantee you that and that is what will be all of your down falls."

Before Sara could come out with a witty response to that, the atmosphere turned sour causing a lot of stares to turn and look toward the V.I.P section Sara and Zero had left Kaname and Shizuka to talk amongst themselves.

"Seems as though my Master is highly upset."

"I wonder what Kaname-sama did?"

The level E looked at Sara and gave a bitter laugh. "Don't you mean what Shizuka had done to upset Kaname-san?"

Sara allowed a small smile to appear.

"So, you know your true Master, don't you?"

Zero answered her question with a shrug before walking swiftly toward the private section where his Masters awaited. As he entered the area he spotted Kaname before Shizuka, ready to strike her on the face and as much as he had wanted to see his host's tormentor get what she deserved. Part of him, the part that had followed Shizuka to her manor when he was six, the part of him that flushes when she touches him, the part of him that enjoys feasting on her blood and the part that made him unbearably protective of her didn't allow it. He couldn't stand to see another put their hands on her when it should be he himself who will cause the unearthly pain to come across her face, because Shizuka Hiou was his prey and his alone.

Using the power he dreaded the most, Zero called upon the vines from within and directed them to restrain the man who tried to hurt his Master and when the vines were able to successfully do their job, he spoke. His voice dark and menacing.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you?"

Kaname turned to face him. His face first shown to be full of shock, but that soon changed as the shock on Kaname's face disappeared and a smirk appeared on his face.

'_Yes, my dear creator. Smirk to me all you like, because soon you and my master won't have much to smirk about later.'_ The level E thought with a grin.

TBC…

* * *

Next chapter will be the conclusion of the vampire ball then after that will be the start of Zero attending Cross academy and where the story will begin to pick itself up and the action/drama begins. I will also start working on lengthen the number of pages for each new chapter because I really want to finish this quickly so that I can post the sequel to this soon.

Review and comments are much welcomed. Please and thank you.

~DIA~


	11. Bloody Secrets

As a MAJOR heads up, I updated two new chapters of The Beast Within which are Chapter 5 and 11. I also moved up all the chapters to make way for the new chapter 5.

For example:

The old chapter 5 is now chapter 6

The old chapter 6 is now chapter 7

The old chapter 7 is now chapter 8

and so on...

So I hope you don't get confused and think that chapter 10 is a new chapter when its really chapter 9.

Other than that, nothing else was changed. **So enjoy reading everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Bloody Secrets

'_So this is the Dark Knight those two nobles were talking about?_' Kaname thought still gazing at Zero. _'Interesting indeed…'_

"How long do you plan on restraining my arm, Kiryu-san?" Kaname said ever so calmly with a hint of amusement sounding in his voice.

"How long do you plan on towering over my master, Kuran-sama?" Zero retorted back in the same tone of voice as the pureblood.

Kaname smiled at that. He liked the boy's wittiness and refusal to bow down to anyone; it was daring and very clever. That it was meant to be broken by Kaname's hands and his hands alone.

"Pardon me then…" Kaname began stepping back. "Now, will you release these vines of yours?"

Zero raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Sorry, but I don't answer to you."

Behind Zero, Sara was smiling. Never in her immortal life has she ever met such a becoming playing card. Zero was like a wild card in a deck of cards, never knowing the true value of it until it's played.

"That's enough Zero. There is no need to be rude to a pureblood." Shizuka said, though there was no hint of anger in her voice.

Zero nodded and released his restraints on Kaname's arm. The grin on his face, never disappearing as he did so.

"He is quite the obedient one, if I may say." Kaname commented, rubbing his arm.

"I trained him well…" Was Shizuka's only reply before Asato Ichjirou appeared in the doorway.

"Milord and Maladies, there's something you need to know."

"What is it Asato-san?" Kaname asked.

"The other pureblood lord that would be at the party…Ouri-sama…he disappeared from his drawing room earlier."

Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "I thought there will be only three pureblood families arriving tonight?"

"No Shizuka-sama, we were expecting four tonight…"

"I see…I was uninformed of a fourth party." Shizuka side glanced at Sara who was sitting down on one of the chairs within the room. A smile that held no secret was gracing her lips as she stared back at Shizuka.

"Well that is…huh?" Asato began but stopped when an all too familiar scent assaulted his senses.

"There's a smell of blood and it appears to be fresh." Sara spoke from over the rim of her wine glass.

"In that case, Kaname-san and Asato-san please come with me. The scent of death is pretty close to here." Shizuka responded as she made her way to the door. "Zero, you stay here and keep Miss Sara-san company. I shall not be long."

Zero only nodded and watched all three vampires leave the room before turning toward Sara with an amusing smirk dancing across his lips.

"You were visiting your fiancé before our arrival here, didn't you Sara-sama? How unbecomingly vulgar of you to think you can hide the scent of your _meal_ from me. You wouldn't have happen to done something to Ouri-sama from who you were _feasting_ on earlier?"

Sara laughed. "It is indeed as you say, Zero-kun. I truly did something offensive. Yet, what rights have you to ask me such a crude question, I wonder…?"

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "Forgive my innocent curiosity for asking such a question. Yet, should someone like you really be so one-sided, especially when you so desperately need the assistance of my host as much as you do?"

"You play a dirty game Mr. Level E…" Sara answered with amusement. "But alright, I will be honest with you Zero. I devoured Ouri-sama's life. There were so many hunters prowling around, that I possibly couldn't miss out on such a rare occasion to have one of them take out his body's natural regenerative abilities with an anti-vampire weapon. However, none will do so willingly of course, so I had to catch one and make them into my servant for the task and when Ouri-sama invited me into his room, the hunter did as I told. And when everything was done, I commanded her to go to a different room and end her life."

Zero crossed both arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. "I'm surprised he didn't fight back…"

"Would you believe my words if I told you that he secretly confessed to me that he became a man who had grown too weary of his terribly long life that it mostly consisted on him waiting idly until it all finally came to an end?"

"Oddly I do…Yet, what bewilders me is what exactly do you plan on accomplishing with his death?"

Sara smiled at that. "What else than to become Queen."

"How do you expect to accomplish that? You don't think Kaname-sama or Shizuka-sama won't catch wind of this and put an end to your dream. What makes you think you can trust me with this secret?"

Sara twirled the ends of her hair around her finger as she stared at Zero with great interest.

"Well, to answer your fist question Zero. I am the least of Kaname-sama and Shizuka-sama's worries. There is a much greater enemy than I that has them pre-occupied. You think Kaname-sama or Shizuka-sama has what it takes to go against two purebloods at the same time? No. That's why their attention is more occupied toward the bigger threat _that_ pureblood has than with me, making me free to do as I please." Sara became serious. "Now, to answer your last question. The reason why I am so willing to confess to you my intentions is not only for the fact that you play a major part in it, but also because I can see the interest in those violet eyes of yours. You are more interested in playing my game than you let on."

"Interested? Did I really show such a thing, I wonder?" Zero answered nonchalantly as he slowly made his way toward the door. "Perhaps you're right, Sara-sama. However, I don't think its interest for the role I will play or the game itself. It's more like I have an interest with the outcome. Because the most interesting thing about any game is always the outcome, and whether you succeed in accomplishing your goal or fail miserably at it, is what makes it the most interesting."

Zero stopped once he was before the door and took a quick glance at his watch before turning to Sara.

"I believe the party has reached its end, don't you agree?" Zero smirked. "Goodnight Lady Sara-sama. Enjoy your wondering freedom while you still can."

Sara watched in silence as Zero turned and left. "Quite the gusty fellow, aren't you Zero? Let's see how long that last."

-0-

"Poor thing…" Shizuka answered with little emotion in her voice as she stared at the dead hunter lying on the floor.

"It's a truly regrettable occurrence to have one of the Hunter Association hunter's fall into a condition where the only choice left was to end his own life with his weapon." Asato said behind a handkerchief covering his nose and mouth.

Shizuka stared at Kaname as he closely inspected the body. "You can see it too, can you Kaname-san? That hunter is slowly turning into ashes, starting from the very tips of his fingers and also…there is that, which no doubt is the cause of it."

Kaname didn't need to see where Shizuka was pointing, to know what she was talking about. Because right on the neck of the hunter was two small puncture wounds that without a doubt was caused by a vampire. A pureblood no less.

"I wonder who could do such a thing." Shizuka wondered in mock bewilderment. Though it was obvious to Shizuka and Kaname on who did this.

Kaname stood up from his crouching position in front of the body. "I'll report this to the Hunter Association President, as well as Chairman Cross, who for various reasons couldn't attend tonight. You Asato-san, do the same with the Vampire Council."

Asato nodded. "What will you do about the culprit?"

"Nothing as of yet, since I doubt this person will make their move during this time."

"It was nothing but a petty warning of what's to come in the next round." Zero concluded as he stood by the doorway. "But, of course this is merely my guess and nothing more."

"Zero, I thought you were keeping Sara-san company downstairs?" Shizuka questioned, though not really surprised to see Zero.

"Ms. Shirabuki-sama decided to retire for the night and left, that's why I'm here. It's been a long day and we too must retire."

"Yes indeed. We have much to do in preparation for your enrollment in Cross Academy's Night class."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "My enrollment in Cross Academy?"

"Ah yes…I didn't mention this to you before, but starting this upcoming week, you'll be joining the Night class at Cross Academy and Kaname Kuran will be your caretaker for me while you're there. So please take good care of Kaname-san from now on, Zero-kun."

Zero could only stare at a smirking Kaname with wide eyes. Everything in his body was alerting him that he will soon be entering into a lion's den. That the beast was non-other than Kaname Kuran himself.

TBC…


	12. Zero's Purpose

Chapter 12: Zero's Purpose

Zero sat quietly against the leather seat and idly watched the passing trees as they went by. Shizuka sat just across from him, observing the solemn look displaying on her servant's face. It has already been three days since the party hosted by the Vampire Council ended in tragedy. Yet, that didn't stop the pureblood herself from spilling more acid on Zero's life by revealing that he was to be attending Cross Academy and that Kaname Kuran was to be his care taker in his master's absence. It was something Zero was not looking forward to, especially since it was Zero's other self that received the information and made it perfectly clear to its host how excited _he_ was.

"Are you still upset, Zero?" Shizuka asked.

Zero didn't bother to turn around as he answered, because he knew Shizuka was having fun at his expense. "I was never upset to begin with, Shizuka-sama."

"Now there you go lying again." Shizuka leaned forward. "You should be happy, you know. You can finally attend school with your own _kind_."

Zero knew that there was a double meaning to what Shizuka said. Yet, knowing the dirty game she played, he didn't heed to her clear insult to what he was.

"…And I thank you for that." Zero retorted back evenly with a smile, making Shizuka become slightly annoyed at how the outcome of her insult didn't go the way she wanted it to.

_'You're becoming too easy to read, Shizuka.'_ Zero thought to himself and turned to face the window again. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, we just have to pass this market area and then we're there." Shizuka answered.

"I see…" Zero murmured then went quiet again.

It had been quite some time since Zero had been in an area filled with more humans than vampires. In fact, the last time he could recall being in a human populated area was back during his childhood where his parents use to take him and Ichiru with them to do some shopping. Though that only happened when Zero's condition was good enough for him to go, otherwise he would have to wait home until they returned.

Zero sighed. Oddly enough, whenever he thought of his deceased parents and younger brother, Zero didn't feel an ounce bit concerned or guilty, even knowing that the cause of their demise was his fault. He felt empty, as if every emotion had disappeared. Sometimes Zero even wondered if he even had a heart and unconsciously would place his hand at the center of his chest to feel if it still pulsed inside him.

"Zero…" Shizuka called, startling Zero from his own musing at the closeness her voice came from.

Zero turned his head to the left to where his master was now sitting beside him on the leather seat. "Yes?"

"You have not forgotten the reason of your enrollment at Cross Academy?"

Zero shook his head as he recalled the conversation between his other self and Shizuka the night they rode home from the Council's dinner party.

_"I assume you will explain my sudden enrollment at the school Kuran Kaname-sama attains, won't you?" Zero questioned._

_"Am I obligated to do so?"_

_"No, but don't you think my host and I deserve some sort of explanation as to what you're planning?"_

_Shizuka shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose you do…since you two play a major part in it all."_

_Zero looked on with suspicions as he quietly listened to Shizuka explain her reasoning._

_"Earlier I confessed to Kaname-san my intentions of having you enrolled at Cross Academy…"_

_Zero somehow didn't seem surprised by that confession._

_"…And our dear Kaname-san is willing to look on with a blind eye as you gather information concerning the council and their movements and deliver it to me. Asato Ichjirou makes an appearance at Cross Academy once every month to discuss the progress of the night class with Kaname-san as well as some personal and more private matters. Kaname-san is willing to allow you to take part in their meeting as his __**guard.**__"_

_"So that's why you're so willing to have Kaname-sama become my care-taker while I'm at that school?"_

_"Exactly…I need you to willingly become a pawn to Kaname Kuran. Become as useful to him as he needs and at the same time I want you to find out everything you can about him and his intentions. However, I do not want you to report them to me, since it will be too suspicious if you do. Though there is something important that I do want you to do."_

_"And that is…?"_

_"My informant within the night class has informed me of a rather interesting discovery concerning Kaname-san. It appears that Kaname-san is showing a human girl lots of his attention…"_

_"So you want me to get as close to her as possible and see if she can be useful to you?"_

_"You catch on quite quickly, don't you?" Shizuka smirked. "…But I expected as much coming from Zero's other half."_

_Zero forced a half smile and pondered to himself about everything his master was telling him. To the other half controlling Zero, all this didn't seem to bother him, yet a feeling of uneasiness was starting to settle in his and his host's mind that all this was not going to go as Shizuka would expect it would. He felt as if Kaname was a person not to be reckoned with, as if he had another trick up his sleeve and Zero was the center of it all. _

_"Alright, I understand. However, what would happen if all this ended in an unsuspecting outcome?"_

_"What makes you say that?" _

_"Honestly speaking, I just don't think Kaname-sama would just fall into step without at least struggling first."_

_"But, that's where that girl comes in. She is Kaname-san's Achilles' heel. So find a way to get close to her and use her."_

_Zero nodded, though deep down he still had his doubts._

_"Ah, one more thing I wish to mention to you." Shizuka started as she remembered something. "I will also like you to keep a close eye on Kaname-san's right-hand-man, Takuma Ichjirou. I think having him as a close acquaintance will be very beneficial to us."_

_Zero nodded again and for the rest of that drive home, he didn't say one word._

"Zero…Zero did you hear what I just said?" Shizuka asked as she realized that Zero's mind was elsewhere.

Zero looked at his master blankly before apologizing.

"I was discussing how to go about your _feeding _sessions. As you know I will be away visiting an old distant relative of mine and while I'm away I won't be able to provide you with the pure-blood you'll need to be able to sustain the beast within you. I am quite surprised Kaname-san didn't notice your change in attitude the night of the Council's party. Though, however, I am highly upset that you revealed your other self to Sara Shirabuki…"

Zero felt a nervous chill run down his spine at Shizuka's serious tone in the way she voiced out the last part.

"Forgive me; I had no intention of giving myself away."

A chuckle resounded in his head, making Zero unconsciously narrow his eyes.

Shizuka stared at Zero briefly before placing her hand on top of Zero's head. "It seems like he's gaining more control over you than before." Shizuka gave a sad smile. "No worries, he has yet to gain control. Now, about my replacement…I will send someone in my place to continue on with your weekly feeding sessions. So, how does that sound?"

Zero sighed and grabbed the hand Shizuka placed on his head and brought it towards his lips. His deep scarlet colored eyes stared at her unwavering gaze. Sympathy, pity, and hatred told volumes in her eyes as she stared at Zero who slowly was losing a battle with his other self over control of his conscious mind. It was times like these Zero would recall the night he first met Shizuka underneath the blooming Sakura tree. Her eyes and gentle hands had soothed his tearful eyes when no one else did.

Yet, like the rest it was fake, nothing but a way to control his shattered physique. Every last one of them was the same, all out to use him and then dispose of him like a piece of trash. Even Kaname Kuran was the same, seeing him as nothing but a useful toy.

But, Zero refused to continue to play the fool. He had his own musings, his own ideas and soon he will play them out for all to see. So for now he will become the pawn, he will be played, but he will not lose.

Zero forced down a chuckle as he gripped tightly on the hand he was holding before sinking his fangs into his master's wrist. Zero subconsciously wondered, if victory would be this sweet and if so, he would do anything to obtain it.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Oh my, Zero is starting to have his own plans! Hmm...I wonder if anyone can guess what it is?

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this calm before the storm chapter. Because in chapter 13, Zero will come face to face with his temporary master, as well as the whole night class. Things will get really hot and juicy in the next chapter between Kaname and Zero...but, that's all I'll say on the matter. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. Hehe (^_^)

Like always, please a reveiw and tell me what you think.


	13. Welcome to Cross Academy

Chapter 13: Welcome to Cross Academy

Zero stared at the gates to the Moon dormitory before looking over to the gate keeper quietly immersed in his writing.

"Um, excuse me…" Zero spoke causing the old man to look up towards him. "I'm Zero Kiryu…the new student transferring into the night class."

"Ah yes…Kaname-sama did mention you will be arriving tonight. Well lucky you, the night classes are cancelled for this evening due to young Takuma-san's birthday party. How about I show you towards the garden area where their celebrating?"

Zero simply nodded and followed the old man as he led Zero down a narrow path that led behind the Moon dormitory towards the garden area the man had mentioned. Zero observed the large stone dormitory that looked as if it was made for a king. Zero wouldn't at all be surprised if Kaname took some part in the design of the place. Zero heard of rumors about the Kuran manor being vast and extraordinary, with land that stretches for miles on either side, which was surrounded by nothing but forest. Sort of like how the Moon dormitories were built like. But Zero couldn't observe much else since it was night time. Though without a doubt he was sure it would be fancy inside, as it was outside.

Zero and the old gate keeper came upon an opening, illuminating with light and the sound of people chattering. Zero had to take a deep breath as he followed the man towards the center of the garden, and almost immediately as Zero entered, the voices stopped and all eyes were on him, staring at him warily and with distain. Zero continued to remain silent and allowed the old man to do the talking as he directed his attention to the figure on the balcony, lounging elegantly on a conveniently placed couch.

"Sorry to inconvenience you Milord, but it appears the new transfer student has just arrived." The old man spoke with a bow.

"And right on time too, it seems." Kaname answered, a smile dancing across his lips. "Thank you for escorting him to me, you may continue on with your duties."

The old man nodded and excused himself, going back to his duties of guarding the dormitory gates. Zero was now left to fend for himself, surrounded by upper-class vampires. Though he would do so with great enthusiasm.

"Welcome Kiryu-kun, to Cross Academy's Night Class." Kaname greeted. "You came at quite a good time, you see…for its Takuma Ichijrou's birthday today." Kaname gestured toward the blond who was standing next to Shiki by where the cake stood off to the right of Zero.

"I see…How rude of me to come baring no gift for such an occasion." Zero replied with false sadness.

"Ah, there is no need to bother yourself with it Kiryu-kun. I'm just happy you were able to attend."

"No, allow me to repent myself by offering you gift as an apology." Zero insisted and went over to the grassy part of the garden. Zero placed a single hand upon the ground and almost immediately the ground reacted to his touch. For as soon as Zero removed his hand, green vines sprouted out from the ground with a single bud. Zero plucked the un-bloomed bud from the vine and made his way over to Ichjirou. "Here, please accept this as my gift to you."

"Oh, thank you…" Takuma accepted.

"What the hell? It's just an un-bloomed bud, what's so special about that." Came the voice of Hanabusa Aidou who seemed unimpressed.

Yet, Zero remained silent and watched attentively as Takuma accepted the bud in his hand and as soon as Takuma touched the bud, it bloomed to a beautiful yellow colored rose.

"Ah, so your color is yellow." Zero commented as he stared at the rose, then up at Takuma. "It defiantly fits you since you are _friendly_ and _happy_ all the time."

Takuma laughed wholeheartedly. "Thank you Kiryu-kun. I absolutely love my gift."

"I'm glad you like it. Though I must warn you about-" Before Zero could finish what he was saying; Takuma was prick by one of the rose's thorns.

"I cut myself…"

"Oh dear, how unfortunate." Zero mumbled before grabbing a hold of Takuma's hand and licking away the blood that dripped from his finger. Everyone including Kaname and Takuma were in a state of shock as they watched Zero skillfully lap up the blood with his tongue. As soon as Zero was done with successfully lapping up the blood and closing the wound, he looked up to stare into Takuma's emerald colored eyes with his crimson gaze that slowly went back to its original violet color.

"You must be careful Ichjirou-san; my roses tend to have the habit of undergoing a state of bloodlust as soon as blood is slipped near it. So, if I was you I will keep it locked in a container of sorts. It will be really unfortunate if it was to suck you dry."

"Oh, I see…thank you for the advice Kiryu-kun." Takuma thanked, though finding it hard to look at said man as he said that.

The sound of clapping resounded from the balcony, making Zero and the rest of the night class turn in that direction to see Kaname clapping as if witnessing a magnificent show being displayed, much to the annoyance of Zero who felt like he was being mocked.

"What an amazing performance Zero-kun." Kaname complimented as he finally stopped clapping. "It's amazing how you are so alike the flowers you bloom, bloodthirsty beasts."

Zero narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists at his sides. Zero didn't once look away as he watched Kaname descended the balcony's stairs and made his way toward the center where Zero stood with Takuma.

"Now that I take a better whiff of you…you smell of freshly spilt blood. How daringly vulgar of you to come here with the scent of pure-blood on you. Don't you find it rude to the person who has to smell such a scent on you?"

Zero grinned. "Really now, because I find it weird as to why you should care what I and my master do behind closed doors. Our business in how our feeding session goes is of none of your concern, now is it Kuran-san?"

"Your right, it's true that it's none of my concern…Yet, it worries me greatly how depended you are on your master's pure-blood to keep you sane. There is a whole school of humans who can easily become your victims, you know."

"You give me too much credit Kuran-san, since what you told me can be easily said about the night class as well…" Zero leaned in close enough so that what he was going to say next was for Kaname's ears only. "And for you as well."

"Have you forgotten as to who will be your temporary master while you're here at this school?" Kaname warned.

Zero smiled innocently. "Of course I didn't and now that you mention that, there is something that must be done to make things official." And after voicing that out, Zero grabbed the back of Kaname's head and lowered him closer enough for Zero to capture Kaname's lips with his own. For a deep, yet short kiss that was ended when Kaname pushed Zero away and slapped him hard on the cheek.

Everyone looked on with opened mouths all except for Ruka Souen and Aidou who were fuming out the head and wanted so badly to attack the silver haired teen if it wasn't for the fact that Akatsuki Kain and another night class student was holding them back.

Zero touched his stinging cheek before turning to face a flushed faced Kaname. Zero couldn't tell whether the flush on Kaname's face was out of anger, embarrassment, or both. But, honestly he didn't care. All Zero wanted now was to get underneath Kaname's skin and make the son-of-a-bitch pay dearly for striking him in the face. That was something that even Shizuka hasn't even done yet. Zero could taste the bitterness of his own blood from when the inside of his cheek collided with his teeth, forming a small cut that healed after a few seconds. Yet, despite that he let a smile appear even though it stung to do so.

"Now was that really necessary Kuran-san?" Zero spoke in a somewhat child-like way. "Don't tell me you have forgotten that something like that was necessary in order to form a bond between us? You should by now understand that in order to form a master/servant relationship, a blood bond is needed. Though, since you will only be my temporary master, something as _deep_ as a blood bond is not need between us. So, I had no other choice but to form a temporary bond using our saliva. Its gross, but it's the only way to form a bond between master/servant, and a temporary bond like this needs a weekly update. So you can either submit to our fate or not be my master at all. Either way, I don't really mind."

It was true what Zero was saying, yet Kaname refused to acknowledge it. He didn't want Zero to do as he pleased around him without at least knowing where he was or what he was feeling. Even if a mere saliva bond was not as effective as a blood bond in terms of detection or feeling that person's emotions. He needed to use as much as he can get out of this temporary master/servant relationship he had with Zero, if he wanted to succeed in his plans. Kaname needed a knight to do his bidding and now that he has found the perfect one, he was not letting it get away from him.

Yet, what was this annoyingly disappointed feeling Kaname felt stabbing at his heart at the thought that Zero was unaffected unlike Kaname was by the kiss they shared. Kaname found himself more pissed off than he necessarily would at times and it was all Zero's fault.

Zero read that clearly like a book and he didn't even need to use that mediocre bond he had with Kaname to read word for word the emotional battle going on behind that indifferent face. Zero could see it clearly in those garnet orbs and he was sure that Takuma too could see it.

'_Kiryu-kun, I beg you not to add more fuel to the fire._' Takuma silently pleaded, yet Zero went and did it anyways.

"Oh my…I hope you didn't think I would be swayed off my feet by such a thing like that?" Zero laughed. "This is just a temporary situation. I am here to serve you as my master under the orders of Shizuka. The only relationship you and I will ever have is of nothing but master and servant. So, don't think it will ever go beyond just that. I hate you just as much as you hate me, _master_."

Kaname smirked. "And you know as your master, I can easily break and dispose of you whenever I want."

"Yes you can, though you will have to face the wrath of my owner, and you and I both know you can't afford that happening right now when you have a more bigger fish to fray."

Kaname wanted so badly to strike Zero again for his disobedience, but all thoughts of that was soon dismissed as Takuma intercepted.

"Alright, I think we've had enough of this sour mood for the night. So everyone please continue on enjoying the party." Takuma announced cheerfully and like magic everyone went about doing what they were doing before Zero's arrival at the party. Yet, the only ones still watching warily was none other than Kaname's inner cycle of friends who refused to go back to enjoying the party as they had been.

"I think I will go and escort Kiryu-kun to your room Kaname, since that's where he'll be rooming as of now." Takuma turned to Zero once he had received a nod from Kaname. "Your sudden transfer to the night class was so sudden that we didn't have time to prepare your room as of yet. So, Kaname has allowed you to room in with him until your room is all done. I hope you don't mind?"

Zero merely shrugged his shoulders, making Takuma sigh with relief. But before Takuma was able to whisk Zero away, Kaname grabbed a hold of Zero's arm.

"Don't forget your place Kiryu-kun. You are from a class way beneath me, and I have no problem ridding me of a disobedient scum like you. You are nothing but a vampire who rides on the coat-tail of their master, nothing but a worthless individual whose only purpose is to be used like a pawn. So, don't think for a second that you can just say and do what you want. Because that's how vampires like you find themselves killed, understand me."

"Yup…I read you loud and clear." Zero answered with a grin. But, there was still something Zero wanted to say. He wanted to put the icing on the cake before it got devoured and he knew exactly what to say to do just that.

"Oh and about my feeding sessions…my _real_ master has that covered, so you don't have to worry about me going into bloodlust and attacking any day class students. Though honestly speaking, I'm rather worried about you Kuran-san…" Zero voiced out, wanting to let known the problems that the brunette was trying to hide. "Even though it's just slightly, I can feel your desire for my blood. And it makes me wonder which one of us will be the first one to snap first and give into our predatory nature. But as I take a closer look at you, I can already determine the first one to fall. Well then, if you'll excuse me."

With that, Zero left following behind Takuma as he led Zero into the Moon dormitories and to where he will be sharing a room with none other than Kaname Kuran.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: First off I will like to apologize to all the ShikixTakuma fans for ruining the whole cake scene, but honestly I couldn't resist having Zero be more of a pervert by lapping up the blood on Takuma's fingers. It just had to be done, simple as that.

_*Goes off on a yoai fantasy*_

Ahem…anyways, It seems that things got a little heated between Zero and Kaname. But don't worry; the heat will cool down between them eventually. Yet, as of now Zero has won this round. But be wary Zero, Kaname has some tricks up his sleeve for you. Next chapter, Zero and Yuki finally meet (though oddly enough I don't seem as excited as I thought I would be. Oh well, when it comes to my yoai fantasies and my fanfiction stories. I'm a diehard KanamexZero fan. Sorry Yuki, you suck and are annoying…sometimes). Oh and what's this…Aidou's got some competition in wooing the day class girls. I guess we will have to see what happens between Zero and Aidou.

Like always, please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Devil's Temptation

Finally I was able to post something after two whole months. Sorry about that. My schedule has been jam packed now that I have a job, but even that won't stop me from getting some writing done here and there.

So as always, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Devil's Temptation

There was an awkward silence as Takuma led Zero into the Moon dorm's lounge area where the stairs to the second floor was located. It was awkward mostly on Takuma's part as he found it rather difficult to keep any sort of conversation going with the silver haired youth. So with all conversations eased between the two, Zero took it upon himself to observe his surroundings. And like he expected, the inside was just as extraordinary as the outside. Baroque style décor decorated the vast lounging area and even though Zero was only viewing that area and the second floor hallway, he knew without a doubt that the rest of the Moon dormitory was decorated with this lavish style. But the confirmation will have to wait till tomorrow night, since right now all Zero wanted to do was take a much needed shower and sleep, because he will be starting the night class tomorrow night.

"And this is where you'll be staying." Takuma voiced out as he directed Zero's attention toward the large double doors. Takuma opened one and led Zero inside, to which Zero could guess was the sitting room on account that there were lounge chairs in front of a grand fireplace that was conveniently still lit and giving the room a cozy feeling. There were two doors towards the further back of the sitting room. The blonde noble opened the door towards the right which led to another vast room, but this one containing two full size canopy beds. The one on the right was closer to a wall and another door leading to a master bathroom. The other bed that was towards the left was closer to a roll of windows decorated with deep red satin drapes that was drawn back to let the moonlight shine into the dimly lit bedroom.

With just a single glance Zero knew that side was his side on account that a white box addressed to him was waiting for him on the crimson colored sheet. Zero did not mind at all, in fact, he was actually quite pleased to have the bed near the windows since unlike other vampires he liked the feeling of the sun on his skin. It made him feel human, something he no longer has the luxury of ever being again.

"Kaname was able to receive a night class uniform for you from Chairman Cross. Isn't that great Kiryu-kun? Now you don't have to worry about starting your first class in normal clothing." Takuma answered, referring to the white box on Zero's bed.

"I suppose, but then again I really didn't care what it was that I wore for the first day of class. It's not like I am going to stay here forever." Zero retorted back unconcern about the matter.

"I see…" Takuma paused. "Well, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Zero turned to face the blonde noble. "There's no need and plus you should be getting back to your party already, since you are the reason they are celebrating."

"Of course…um, well if there's nothing else then goodnight, see you tomorrow." Takuma finished and excused himself from the room so he could let Zero get settled in.

As soon as Zero knew he was alone in the room, he immediately made his way to the master bathroom and over towards the sink. Zero turned on the faucet and swallowed mouthful after mouthful of cold water into his burning throat before altogether throwing it back up into the sink bowl. Zero clutched tightly onto the porcelain surface as he threw up more of the clear liquid his body was rejecting.

It felt like forever before Zero was able to stop and with no more strength left in his wary body, Zero slid down the body of the sink, his back pressed up against the cool surface and his legs stretched out before him. Zero took a deep breath before looking down at his arms that were lifeless on his lap. With his left hand, Zero gently pulled back his silk sleeve and was surprised to see his veins bulging from his skin.

"Oh, give me a break. Don't start getting all agitated now." Zero warned distastefully. The last thing Zero wanted was the hunger inside him go into a state of bloodlust.

Yet, what puzzled Zero was the fact that even though he had his fill of pure blood from Shizuka, he still found it not enough to subdue the beast within him. Not only that but whenever Zero found himself around Kaname Kuran, his thrust for blood would only intensify tenfold, much to Zero's bewilderment and dislike.

"Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"_It's simple; you're a vampire in need of blood. What other logic can there be?"_

Zero looked up only to see the mirror image of himself looking back at him.

"Why must you always appear when I'm at my worst?"

"_Because it's fun to see you suffer."_

Zero gave a bitter snort and looked elsewhere.

"_Look at your __**onii-chan**__ when he is talking to you!"_ The beast growled.

Zero looked back at the now 12 year old version of his brother Ichiru standing before him in his light blue pajamas stained with blood from the bite wound on the left side of his neck.

Zero smirked. "You're nothing but the beast projecting the last memory of my brother to me. Your trick won't work on me anymore."

"_Have you grown tired of my illusion?"_

"No, just accustom to it since you use it almost every night."

"_And that's why I like moments like these when our hunger gets the better of you."_ The beast taunted as he placed his hand on Zero's right arm. Yet, the touch only agitated the bulging veins further_. "__**We're**__ hungry Zero. Feed __**us**__. You know you want__** it**__, so why deny __**it**__? __**We**__ could easily get __**it**__, since __**we**__ now share a room with __**it**__?"_

Zero's eyes widened. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"_Tsk, tsk…such a naive boy. You still haven't figured __**it**__ out yet? Well then, if you still want to remain ignorant about __**it**__, so shall I?"_

"What the hell are you getting at?" Zero demanded.

"_All in good time Zero. All in good time…"_ The beast mocked.

"Well, if you're done then, be so kind as to leave my presence…!" Zero ordered and with his free hand, he crushed the apparition from his sight.

Exhausted, Zero let his arm fall gently onto his lap. "I think I might have underestimated my _current_ situation. By the looks of it, I think I might be the first to _fall_."

-0-

Kaname stared at his bedroom door with discontentment for the past minute without moving a single muscle. It had been at least an hour and a half since Takuma escorted Zero up to their shared bedroom. Yet, even with the silver haired youth finally out of his hair for the remainder of the party, Kaname still found himself seething with rage and practically taking it out on poor Aidou who was only trying his best to calm his precious leader down by offering to go and fetch Yuki. But with how late it was, Kaname knew that Yuki's duty as _'Perfect'_ has long since been over and she was most likely in her dorm room sound asleep. Something Kaname knew he won't be getting much of tonight.

Kaname pushed all thoughts aside for the moment away before focusing his vampire hearing on the steady breathing of the ex-human on the other side of the door. Kaname was glad that Zero was fast asleep, because all he wanted was to just get in there, take a shower and go to sleep, without having to deal with an awake Zero. So, with that in mind, Kaname finally opened the door and entered. But, of course the first thing his eyes came upon was the sleeping form of the ex-human. Kaname damned his rotten luck, because now he couldn't tear his eyes away from the ex-human. Especially with the way the moonlight reflected off his pearly white skin and how the strains of his silver hair glowed under the moon. Kaname couldn't see his eyes on the fact that they were closed, but Kaname could see the slight flutter of his eyelids as he dreamt. He could hear the inhale and exhale of Zero's breath as it entered and escaped his parted lips. He looked innocent, he looked…_delicious!_

Kaname stilled. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes wide. He didn't know how. He didn't know when, but at some point in his train of thought, Kaname had undoubtedly made his way over to Zero's bed. And right over the defenseless vampire, Kaname stood bent over the other's exposed neck. Kaname immediately separated himself from Zero's bed and toward the windows a few feet away. Kaname's hand was over his mouth, covering his elongated fangs. Eyes as deep as the crimson sheets wrapped around Zero's body. And with Kaname's vampire senses on high alert, he could hear the rhythmic beating of Zero's pulse and the scent of his blood. It was suffocating. And not being able to take any more of it, Kaname walked on shaky legs over to the bathroom and he made sure to close the door behind him.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Zero's eyes opened to reveal crimson colored orbs. They stood open for a moment before closing again, as sleep _finally_ consumed them.

Kaname was seated in one of the lounge chairs in the sitting room when Zero exited from the bedroom. Kaname was drinking a cup of tea that Zero figured had a few blood tablets in it on account that there were two empty blood tablet boxes on the left side of his tea cup. And the thought that Kaname was on the same boat as him, made a smile appear on Zero's face.

"Isn't this a great morning, Kuran-sama?" Zero greeted, with that smile on his face.

Kaname looked up from over the rim of his cup. "Do you always give such a sarcastic greeting in the morning?"

Zero tilted his head to the side. "What? I was just complimenting the day."

Kaname raised an eyebrow but remained silent. He was just too tired to bicker with Zero and he knew the former could see that, as well as he also knew that Zero wasn't going to let it slide just like that. And just as Kaname had suspected, Zero spoke.

"I didn't see you in your bed this morning. Did you sleep elsewhere?"

"The where about of where I slept last night is of no concern to you?"

"My bad, I didn't mean to pry."

Somehow, Kaname found that hard to believe.

Zero was about to push on further when suddenly the high pitch squeals outside caught Zero's attention, making him look over towards the window that looked out onto the front gates of the Moon Dorm.

"What the hell is that?" Zero asked, covering his ears from the annoying squeals of females.

"Those are the female Day class students who gather at the front gates of the Moon dormitory to greet and see us as we make our way to our night lessons." Kaname explained, already use to the rowdy Day class girls.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yea, you'll eventually get use to it like the rest of us. Some of us even enjoy it." Kaname answered his mind thinking about Aidou as he said it.

Zero was quick to catch onto who Kaname was referring to, making Zero have the urge to play around with said blonde noble. And his chance came soon enough when there was a knock at the door followed by Takuma peeking his head through the door.

"Kiryu-kun, Kaname-sama…we're ready downstairs whenever you're ready?"

Kaname turned to look at Zero who nodded in return.

"All right then, let's go."

"Don't push!"

"Hurry up and move it!"

"Okay, okay! Everybody move back please!" Yuki shouted over the voices of the crowd of Day class girls and boy. "Its curfew time for everybody in the Day class, so just go back to your dorms."

"Don't get so bossy just because you're a _'Perfect'_." The girl's protested as they shoved Yuki a little.

Yuki huffed as she tried to hold her ground, but the girls only got more wilder when the sound of the Moon dorms started opening.

"Ahh, look!" One of the girls's squealed.

Yuki turned to see who the girl was pointing to and when she saw who it was, her heart dropped as her eyes came upon Hanabusa Aidou, because with him around, the girls will only become more rowdy.

"Good morning ladies! Still as pretty as ever, I see!"

'_Morning he says?'_ Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Kyaa! It's Idol-sempai." The girls all squealed and pushed past Yuki to get to him.

Yuki instinctively grabbed the nearest thing she could as to not fall on her face and that so happened to be Zero Kiryu.

"Oi, are you okay?"

Yuki looked up to thank her savor, only to get tongue tied when she met with his violet colored eyes.

"Uh…um, s-sorry?" Yuki blushed.

Zero chuckled. "No problem, they seem like a difficult group to manage all by yourself."

"It's okay, I'll manage somehow."

"You're quite brave." Zero smiled and placed a hand on Yuki's slender shoulder. "I admire that."

Before Yuki could reply, Zero's arm was yanked away by none other than Kaname who had tightly gripped onto Zero's wrist.

It took a lot for Zero not to wince at the pain Kaname's grip was putting on his wrist. Yet, he kept his cool and continued to smile.

"Ah, Kaname-sempai." Yuki was surprised to see him appear all of a sudden.

Kaname turned to Yuki and smiled. "Hello, Yuki."

Zero's ears perked. _'Could this be the human girl that Shizuka was talking about?' _Zero observed the sincere smile on Kaname's face and the blush on Yuki's. _'Interesting…'_

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked.

"Yes…I'm just fine."

"Why is it that you're always so formal with me? It makes me sad, you know."

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to. It's just that you saved my life and all." Yuki answered.

"You needn't concern yourself with that anymore, it happened long ago."

"How touching. The knight saves the damsel in distress." Zero voiced out politely. To Yuki it sounded like a compliment to which she thanked Zero for, but only Kaname knew that it was a clear insult.

"Class is starting, Kiryu-kun, Kaname-sama. We should go." Takuma interjected before Kaname did something he might regret.

"Wait…your Zero Kiryu, the new Night class student." Yuki asked aloud, causing the female students to look at their direction to eye the new student.

"Yea…why?"

"Well, Chairman Cross had asked me to give you a tour of the campus later."

"I see, then I look forward to our next meeting, Yuki."

Yuki's faced flushed. "O-okay."

Kaname's grip tightened, making Zero suck in his breath. "Let's go."

Zero held his smile and leaned a little forward, much to the delight of the on looking Day class females who immediately took a liking to the new Night class student.

"My, how scary you are." Zero started. "But, I see where you're getting at. So I'll respect your wishes since you are my…well, you know?"

Zero winked. The girls squealed delightedly and Yuki looked on with a confused expression.

Because of the attention they were getting Kaname couldn't do anything, but he made a mental note to properly discipline Zero later. Not to mention that Zero's close proximity was starting to take its toll on Kaname's senses again, and the last thing he needed was another repeat of last night.

Kaname had to remain in control. He had to. He couldn't afford to make a mistake. Not now when so much was at stake. Yuki and her future. The Academy and even himself. Everything was on the line. He couldn't lose to this…this _need_. This _want_. This _desire_. He was going to win against it, because he always comes out on top. A pureblood who uses anything and everything he could at his disposal to get what he wanted and the ex-human was no exception. Zero Kiryu was going to be the perfect sacrifice to a great cause and Kaname will have no regrets about it.

Yet, little did Kaname know, that he would come to regret those very words.

TBC...

* * *

D/N: Okay, one thing I definitely need everyone to understand is that Zero had no recognition of what Kaname did last night or the fact that he woke up for a brief moment. The reason I am pointing this out is because this will happen again, though next time it won't end as it did in this chapter. But, of course, I won't say more. Another thing I will like your opinion on is whether I should or shoudn't change the relationship status of this story? Originally this story was attended to be a threesome between Kaname, Yuki, and Zero. That is how my darfts of this story is set out to be. I don't know, I'm just asking for a second opinion from those who read this story.

Anyway, next chapter is; **Chapter 15: When Cupid Strikes**. The title is pretty much self explanatory, Yuki and Zero finally have their alone time (though nothing much happens), a new character will be introduced (though originally this character was only going to play a minor role, but I'm starting to rethink it a bit).

As always please review! It's the nectar that keeps me writing. Thank you everyone for supporting me and my stories thus far and may you continue doing so…Mwah! (^_~)

-Dia


	15. When Cupid Strikes

Chapter 15: When Cupid Strikes

"Attention everyone," The Night class professor called toward the Night class students who now directed their attention toward the elder noble class vampire toward the front of the room. "Today we have a new Night class student joining us today and I will like you all too humbly welcome Zero Kiryu into our Night class."

Zero stood next to the professor and smiled. Zero could tell that nobody wanted him there by the obvious looks of disgust he was getting from about ninety-nine percent of the students, all except for Takuma who was the only one really showing Zero a friendly welcome into the Night class. And usually, Senri Shiki wouldn't have cared much but after the events that took place yesterday -when Zero slobbered all over his boyfriend's finger- he too wasn't so pleased to see Zero join the Night class either. Zero, however, expected this sort of reaction. So, in the end, Zero didn't really give two shits about what _these_ people thought of him, because like them he didn't want to be a part of _their_ Night class.

"Now, where to put you?" The professor started, but before he could determine where exactly, Kaname stood up.

"Kiryu can sit beside me, Sensei."

Zero continued to smile. He had expected that too.

The teacher looked at the empty spot beside Kaname that was usually reserved for Takuma, yet apparently it had been decided that the seat beside Kaname would now be reserved for Zero. No doubt as a way to _checkmate_ Zero in place.

"Alright then, Zero your new seat will be beside Kaname-sama." The teacher announced.

Zero nodded before making his way toward his new seat. But before he allowed himself to sit, Zero placed his right hand over his heart and bowed in front of Kaname. "It is a great honor for me that you were so generous enough as to allow me to sit beside you." Zero straightened himself up, a mock smile on his lips. "It's a great opportunity to get better acquainted, isn't it?"

"It truly is." Kaname stared up at Zero with a smile of his own. "So, how about we get started then?" Kaname finished and pointed to the chair beside him.

The smile on Zero's face disappeared. He hadn't expected Kaname to answer back as calmly as he did. It pissed Zero off and Kaname was well aware of that. Unable to say anything more, Zero sat down beside Kaname and the lecture started.

For some reason, Zero found himself immersed in the lesson despite the fact that the lecture was mainly _vampire_ centered, all except for math and science. And even though Zero didn't bother to write down any of the notes written on the board, he took it all in mentally. Because who knows when all these vampire information can come in handy.

It was about thirty minutes into the history lecture when Zero became aware that he was being stared at by Kaname. With a sigh, Zero turned to the brunette. "What?"

Kaname shrugged his shoulders. "Oh. Nothing much."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Then why must you continue staring at me?"

"It's just interesting to see you so interested in something, that's all." Kaname answered honestly. "You appear as if this is your very first time in a classroom."

Zero frowned, a hint of sadness flickered in his eyes before it disappeared. "That's because it is."

Kaname fell silent. He didn't mean to touch a touchy subject with the former, but Kaname had to remind himself that Zero lived a different life than most vampires he knew. So, it was only natural that Zero didn't have the proper education that he and his friends got at the Academy. And as if reading his thoughts, Zero looked up with a scowl.

"If your thinking that I'm some sort of moron, then you're wrong." Zero started, annoyed at the assumption of being thought of as an idiot. "Throughout my stay with Shizuka-sama, I did have tutors who taught me very day."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for assuming otherwise." Kaname voiced out. Yet, Zero just rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of _'Of course you would assume so, you rich spoiled vampire bastard'_ under his breath and after a few minutes, Kaname turned to Zero again.

Zero looked up from his text book. "What?"

"I really am sorry, you know?" Kaname apologized sincerely this time.

Zero, suspicious as he was, watched Kaname closely as if to try and see if the brunette's apology was truly sincere as it sounded and when the former's expression never changed in the slightest, Zero gave a half smile. "Fine. I forgive you…but only this time."

That smile –although small as it was- caused Kaname's heart to stir in his chest. The feeling caused the brunette to subconsciously rub at the area with his hand. Yet, the insufferable beating ceased to stop it's drumming against Kaname's chest. The feeling was new and defiantly something that was different from how it usually acted around his precious Yuki. But, he wouldn't necessarily call the feeling love- infatuation perhaps, yet not love. However, it made the pureblood scarcely realize how close Zero was to him and how the little things the silver haired boy did made the drumming in his chest beat harder that it was almost painful.

"Kaname"

"Hm…?"

"Uh, can you move back a little?"

Kaname blinked. He hadn't realized for a second that he had somehow moved closer to Zero and was practically breathing down the boy's neck again.

"Sorry." Kaname apologized again, but showed no signs of moving. The pulsing of the artery on Zero's neck was calling to Kaname.

"Hurry Kaname. People are starting to stare."

"Let them."

"What?"

"_Your mine, Zero."_ Kaname purred as he leaned closer and buried his nose in Zero's neck.

"What was that?" Zero asked, not quite hearing what Kaname was saying as he tried to push Kaname away. Yet, Kaname was not budging and was only getting closer.

'_How long has it been since I last smelled his scent?'_ Kaname vaguely wondered as he released his tongue from his mouth. Zero had to bit his bottom lip to surpass a moan from escaping his lips.

"Kaname, please come to your senses." Zero whispered in Kaname's ear. "Because I doubt you would want to make a scene in front of the whole night class."

Those words whispered to him by Zero somehow was able to break through the cloud fogging Kaname's brain and reach his logical thinking, because seconds later Kaname was pulling away from Zero with his eyes closed.

"Sorry." Was all Kaname said before turning away with his eyes still closed and his hand over his mouth.

Zero stared at Kaname for a moment before looking at the spectators over at the other desks. All of them were staring fiercely at Zero as they had been since he arrived- though more fiercer than before. But, luckily none of them had noticed the change in Kaname's behavior a moment ago. So with that realization, Zero was able to relax. Though it annoyed him greatly that he was the tiniest bit concerned about the former. Because the emotions that he just felt were not needed in this deceitful game of chess, where only one shall conquer all and Zero, planned to be that person.

After three classes in a row, it was finally lunch time, but Zero had no intention of sitting around a table full of Kaname's closest friends and be openly glared at. So he declined Takuma's offer of sitting with him and Kaname's other lackeys.

"Oh my, are you not feeling too well Kiryu-kun?" Takuma asked, kindhearted as he was.

"It's not that, Sempai. It's just that Yuki Cross has orders to give me a tour around the campus." Zero answered.

"Okay, then I will let the other teachers know of your absence in our next two classes."

"Thank you, sempai." Zero nodded and looked around the table full of hateful stares. "Where's Kaname-sama?"

"Oh, he wasn't feeling well so he went back to the dorms to rest."

"I see,"

"Was there something you needed to tell him?" Takuma asked.

"Ah…no, there wasn't." Zero answered, slightly embarrassed. "Well then, if you'll excuse me." Zero bowed and left the dining area to where he was suppose to met Yuki in front of the Academy's outdoor poor near the courtyard.

Yuki sat staring up at the moon as she waited until Zero came. The night was chilly, yet it helped a great deal with keeping the petite girl alert and awake, especially since sleep was so hard to come by with the weird nightmares she's been having lately. Yuki didn't know why she was having these nightmares filled with blood, but she was sure it had to do something with her past. She wanted to know so badly as to what these horrible memories meant since they were starting to become more frequent and even appearing while she was awake. Yet, she didn't know who to go to about this. Chairman Cross would most likely know, but Yuki doubted that the eccentric man would reveal anything. So, the likeliest choice would be Kaname since her first memory was of her meeting with him. However, would he tell her if she asked?

Yuki sighed and balanced her hand against the stone pillar beside her. But, she quickly regretted doing that action since the climbing rose vines wrapped around the pillar pricked one of her fingers causing a small bubble of blood to surface on the tip of her index finger. Yuki immediately placed her finger in her mouth and licked away the small amount of blood there.

The taste was revolting. It was bitter with no taste what so ever. She wondered how vampires found the taste of blood enjoyable when to her it tasted plain. Yuki vaguely wondered if she would think otherwise if she was a vampire. Would the taste be different from a human's perspective? And if so, she wondered how Kaname's blood would taste.

Yuki found herself blushing at the thought. Who knew she could possess such perverted thoughts. Yet, it was a thought that still remained after she removed her hand away from her mouth. Yuki stared at the small wound for a moment and then suddenly a vision of large amounts of blood on her hands appeared making Yuki's heart go mad with fright as she stared at her hand. Yuki was frightened by this vision that she wasn't able to hear her name being called nor did she see the figure stand before her. So, when a gentle hand touched her shivering shoulder, upon reflect she pulled out Artemis and swung it at the figure before her.

"Ah!" The figure cried in pain when he was given an electric shock from the metal rod he was able to stop from hitting his head with his hand.

When the figure's identity came into focus, Yuki's eyes went wide with surprise and guilt. "Zero!"

Zero let go of the rod and dropped down to his knees. His injured arm was being cradled against his chest.

"I-I'm so sorry Zero…I-I didn't-" Yuki stammered as she kneeled before Zero.

"Yuki…" Zero looked up; there were tears in Yuki's eyes as she looked down at him and from what she could see, Zero's hand was starting to bleed.

"Let me see your hand?" Yuki grabbed Zero's injured hand and turned it palm up. The whole palm was burnt and since it was an anti-vampire weapon, Zero's natural healing process as a vampire had been temporarily redeemed useless. "Oh god Zero, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to."

Zero's eyes were staring down at their hands. His hand hurt like heal, yet he knew that the only way to make the pain go away and for his wound to heal quickly was if he drunk blood. And now that he realized it, his blood wasn't the only one he could smell. It was faint, but he could smell a tiny bit of blood coming from somewhere on Yuki's hand and the thought of blood was enough to throw away all logical thinking and make the beast come out for a taste.

Yuki froze when a dark snicker came from Zero's lips and when he looked up, the memory of ten years ago with the level E vampire who tried to bite her came to mind. Fear was now all she felt.

"Can't you smell it?" The beast asked as he stared at Yuki. "The sweetness of your blood?"

The beast grabbed Yuki's wrist, the one that had the small cut and brought it up to his face. The beast took a deep inhalation and moaned.

"This scent…" The beast opened his red eyes and stared at Yuki. "It's almost similar to _his_."

Yuki held her breath when the beast drew nearer and brought his mouth to her neck.

"Ah…Zero…" Yuki shivered when the beast ran his tongue along her jugular. "Please stop…"

Un-caring to her pleas, the beast continued. "_Similar_…yet so _different_."

Yuki squeezed her eye shut. '_Please. Please don't bite me.'_

"Tell me, Yuki…" The beast began. "Have you ever heard the sound of having your own blood sucked out from you?"

'_I have to…'_ Yuki's gaze flickered over to the pool. _'I must stop him…'_

Yuki grabbed a hold of Zero's arms and kicked edge of the pool, dunking them into the cold wet darkness of the pool. The freezing cold water was able to awaken Zero to his common sense and as the two surfaced for air, a gunshot rang beside Yuki and struck Zero in the shoulder. Blood splattered onto Yuki's cheek.

"Stop right there, _vampire_." A deep voiced demanded.

Zero's gaze turned toward the voice and when his eyes set sight onto the one-eyed man holding a rifle, his eyes went wide.

"Sensei…ah!" Zero cried out when the pain became known.

"Zero!" Yuki held the shivering vampire as he was ranked with pain. Everything that happened a few minutes before was all forgiven and forgotten. Somehow, Yuki just knew that the _Zero_ from before wasn't the _Zero_ that she had met earlier that day.

"Even if it's just a light brush, the pain inflicted is great, because the bullet is imbued with anti-vampire magic." The man spoke as he crushed his cigarette with the heel of his boot. "Zero…even with your cravings for blood…you should still retain your awareness, am I not right?"

Zero was speechless. He didn't know what to say and remained silent, even as the man lifted up his gun and aimed it at Zero once more. The man was right. Zero had done the same thing that Kaname had done to him in the classroom, but what made the two different was that Kaname still had awareness of what he had done while Zero lost himself completely to the beast that only wanted Yuki's blood. This man had every right to end his life and as much as Zero wanted to live and fight another day; he was willing to end his life here if the man wished for it. However, it was Yuki's action that surprised him the most as she wrapped her arms around him and shielded him from the point of the gun.

"I'm not clear about the relationship between you and Zero. But, who are you to determine his life or death?" The man asked.

"Put your gun down!" Yuki shouted. "I don't know who you are, but I won't allow you to kill Zero."

Zero gave a half smile, yet nonetheless pushed the girl away. "It's okay, Yuki." Zero turned to face the man fully. "Do your worst."

But, before the man could do anything, a yell came from the entrance of the pool where a man was running in his robe and slippers toward them.

"Geez, I knew I had a bad feeling. That's why I came to look…and this is what I see." The blonde man huffed. "Please, can you put that thing down?"

The one-eyed man eyed the blonde intruder for a moment before lowering his weapon.

The blonde man sighed in relief and walked over to the pool. "Poor kids, come, hold onto me."

Zero and Yuki exchange a look before getting out the pool themselves, leaving the poor man with his arm stretched out at the edge of the pool. Yuki walked up toward the one-eyed man, determined to get some answers as to why he shot Zero.

"What kind of person are you?"

The one-eyed man looked at the girl for a moment, puzzled yet amused. "I'm surprised. You were almost bitten by Zero, yet you choose to blame me." The man answered.

Yuki only narrowed her eyes. "I asked you, who you were."

The man smiled. "I'm Toga Yagari…vampire hunter and Zero's old sensei. Isn't that right, Zero?"

Zero bowed in head. "Yes."

TBC…

* * *

D/N: There were alot of changes made to this chapter, in fact, this was mainly suppose to be a Zero/Yuki chapter. However, since I'm changing the couple status of the story to just Kaname/Zero that whole romantic development wasn't needed which is why I replaced it with a KaZe moment. I was also suppose to introduce another character, but that can wait until the next chapter.

Alright then, now to answer the one question everyone seems to be asking me.

Q: Will Zero and Kaname be exchanging blood soon?

A: The answer to that is not for a while and the reason for that is that the whole purpose of this story is to follow Zero's struggles with trying to delay his descent into maddness (falling into level E) and succumbing to the needs of a vampire, while he tries to free himself from being used like a pawn by others. That's why Zero won't be drinking Kaname's blood as of yet. However, Kaname drinking from Zero is a different story and that will happen very soon.

So, until then please be patient and give this author your support by Liking, Reveiwing and Following this story. Your support helps me a whole lot.

Thank you

-Dia


	16. When a Stranger comes

Chapter 16: When a Stranger comes

Zero clenched his teeth as the hand came across his face, violently whipping Zero's head to the side. But before the violent encounter had accord, Zero had spent the last half-hour being lectured and talked to by his master while at the same time being defended by a stubborn Yuki who felt that she had to defend him at whatever cost which Zero found to be a bit embarrassing, yet he neither stopped nor voiced out a compliant and just allowed Yuki to continue defending him with all her might. And while all this was happening Zero just sat on one of the infirmary's beds as his wounds were being treated by one of the night nurses on duty.

The bullet wound caused by his master Toga still burned and ached but Zero was able to use that as a distraction from all the ranting and arguing going on around him. And he was successful at drowning out about ten good minutes of the arguing when another force (which was containing much fury) burst through the door. And knowing what was coming next, Zero braced himself as the hand came down and connected with his right cheek.

After a few moments of utter silence from the room a voice finally spoke from the doorway that belonged to the chairman. "Kaname-kun I did not come to fetch you and bring you here with the intension of watching you punish another person in front of me."

"I was perfectly aware of that; however, what this _creature_ had done was unforgivable and he needed to be punished for it." Kaname answered not taking his eyes off of said person.

"_Creature?_ Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Zero mocked as he touched his stinging face before turning and looking directly at a fuming pureblood.

"You're lucky that I didn't call you a _mongrel _instead."

Zero gave a half smile. "I actually would prefer that word better than the other."

Kaname growled and was about to strike Zero again when Kaien's voice stopped him. "That's enough you two. I will not tolerate any more of your bickering and violence against each other especially when you two are both in the presence of my daughter Yuki."

Kaname started at that and turned toward a rather frightened Yuki who was standing slightly behind an expressionless Toga to which she had had a heated argument with just a few moments before. Seeing Yuki look utterly frightened caused Kaname's whole demeanor to change. And he slowly began to approach her as if he was approaching a tiny helpless animal.

"Yuki I am so sorry." Kaname began as he took a step closer. "I didn't mean to frighten you so please come…" Kaname extended out his hand toward Yuki and when it seemed that his gentle cooing had worked, Yuki shocked everyone in the room when she made a beeline around Kaname and toward Zero.

"Zero are you okay?" Yuki questioned as she checked Zero's swollen cheek.

Zero was dumbfounded to the point where he couldn't hide it from showing on his face. The look was so out of Zero's character that Yuki found herself giggling. Zero blushed and looked away in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to lose his composure, especially around people he barely even knew on a personal level (well, minus Toga at least) but still, Zero refused to let anyone get to him. He didn't want to gain companions that will ultimately lead to the failure of his own plans and it didn't matter how natural it felt to be around Yuki, Zero wasn't going to gain a weakness. Yet, even with that mind set clear in his head Zero didn't stop the hands that held the ice pack onto his cheek nor did he try to drown out Yuki's voice. Zero felt that he would allow this to happen only this time since being with Yuki somehow made him think about his dear little brother Ichiru, whom Zero missed greatly.

Kaname looked on warily. Yuki's sudden action definitely shocked him the most but what rendered him tongue tied was the fact that he saw a side to Zero that he hadn't seen. Ever. Yet, Yuki was able to do what Kaname was unable to do. Yuki was able to have Zero lower his guard and see a totally different side of him while all Kaname got was Zero's distain and hostility which frankly irritated the pureblood. But, whether the irritation was from not being able to tame the wild silver haired boy or the fact that it wasn't _him_ who was able to make the ex-human become flustered and lose-face, Kaname didn't know but he didn't want to dwell on it especially since there were more concerning matters to address.

"Zero…" Kaname called for the attention of said silver haired boy who turned at the call of his name. "What you did was surely unforgivable and even punishable…"

"But Kaname-sempai, Zero didn't bite me so you shouldn't-" Yuki began to protest but was interrupted as Kaname held up his hand to silence her.

"However so, it still doesn't justify the fact that he almost did bite you which means that Zero is highly unstable and must be quarantined until further notice." Kaname finished.

"And I will monitor him until we can get the blood supply that he needs." Toga added.

"That won't be necessary." A voice spoke out from in front of the doorway, causing all the occupants inside the infirmary to turn and look at who it was. The boy standing at the door in casual clothing was unfamiliar to anyone all except Zero who addressed the boy with an air of familiarity.

"Len?" Zero looked surprised as he stared at the tall, well-muscled boy of seventeen whom he hadn't seen in over a year and a half. Despite the fact that Len had gotten taller in the last year and a half since Zero last saw him, Len still looked the same with his light brown hair with blond highlights that was short in the back but long in the front which was parted to the side and long enough to completely cover Len's right hazel eye. And like Zero, Len had multiple piercings on either side of his ears which the two had gotten when they were in the States together.

The boy named Len smiled and opened his arms. "Are you just going to stand there with your mouth a gap or are you going to give this guy a hug?"

Zero for the second time shocked Kaname as the silver haired boy smiled and literally sprinted toward and into the arms of Len who wrapped his long arms around Zero's thin body. The two were in each other's embraces for a few minutes before they soon separated.

"Len, what are you doing here I thought you were back in the States?" Zero asked still surprised to see his old friend here but before Len could answer, Kaien interrupted.

"Are you by any chance Len Takashi the new Day class transfer student?"

"Yea and you must be Chairman Cross?"

Kaien nodded and continued talking. "But we weren't expecting you until another week or so."

"Well, my business in the States had finished early so I thought that I could arrive a bit earlier than expected and surprise Zero." Len answered. "I hope that my early arrival is not an inconvenience for you or anything?"

"Oh no, I was just surprised to see you is all." Kaien reassured with a smile.

"I'm sorry but can someone explain to me what's going on here?" Zero asked before turning back to Len. "What does he mean the new transfer Day class student? Are you enrolling in this Academy Len?"

Len smiled again. "Yes sir I am. Why are you not happy about me attending Cross Academy?"

"No that's not it; it's just that what reason could you have for coming all the way here when you live in the States?"

"I came to take care of you of course." Len answered before turning his gaze toward Kaname and Toga. "And it appears that I came just in time too."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that your whole keeping Zero locked up like an animal plan is no longer needed since from this day onward I will be supplying Zero with the blood he needs to survive." Len spoke matter-of-fact.

"You are aware that you are a human and that Zero is a vampire, right?" Toga pointed out.

"Yea I do as well as your aware that Zero is an ex-human vampire thus unable to turn me into a vampire since the only ones who are able to do that are _his_ kind." Len nodded towards Kaname as he said the last bit. "And plus, it's not my first time giving Zero my blood."

The room went silent again and after a few moments Kaien spoke up again. "Is this true Zero-kun?"

"Yes it is chairman." Zero admitted. "When I was sent to the States for a half year without Shizuka, Len was whom I fed from."

"Alright then, it's decided that Len-kun here will be the one to take care of Zero-kun's feedings." Kaien concluded.

But Kaname wasn't having that and clearly voiced that out. "Have you forgotten that Zero is under my care Chairman?" Kaname felt he was being left out of the equation. "So why are you making decisions on your own without my consent?"

"No I have not forgotten Kaname-kun as you have not forgotten that you and Zero-kun are under my care as well. And I also prefer this method rather than yours and plus it is only during feedings which I assume happens once a week?" Kaien looked over toward Len who nodded.

"Exactly, so giving up one of your days with Zero-kun to me shouldn't be that bad now should it?" Len questioned. "And with your permission I will like to start that today if you don't mind?"

Kaname was opposed to the idea at first but looking at Zero with his bandaged hand and shoulder, it was clear that Zero needed to be fed if he wanted to get those wounds healed. So with a sigh Kaname followed Kaien, Toga, Yuki, and the nurse whose job was done for the night out the door leaving Zero and Len alone in the infirmary.

Yet the further the group walked away from the infirmary the further Kaname became annoyed at the realization that he didn't like someone else playing with what he thought was _his_.

TBC…


	17. What He Doesn't Know

Chapter 17: What he doesn't know

Kaname came downstairs the next afternoon highly irritated and clearly deprived of sleep on account of the obvious darkness under the dorm leaders eyes. Yet, everyone who stood in the lobby of the Moon dorms as they waited for their leader to finish walking down the stairs and lead them pass the gates and screaming Day class girls toward the academic building, they all knew better than to point out the purebloods obvious behavior. So as the pureblood planted himself in front of the large group, Takuma who was standing beside his friend and leader kept perfectly quiet as to not say anything that will further upset the already moody pureblood.

Yet, the pureblood's mood would only grow more sour for as soon as they passed the gates and embraced themselves for the yelling and screaming and being surrounded by the Day class girls, it came to a obvious surprise when the last bit didn't happen. Of course, the screaming and yelling still remained but it wasn't directed at them but at the two figures standing in the middle of the pathway.

Takuma was quickly able to identify the boy in the white uniform as Zero Kiryu but as for the boy in the black uniform, Takuma didn't know but it was obvious that Zero knew this student and was very close with him for the obvious fact that the boy was leaning his arm on Zero's shoulder and Zero wasn't displaying any need to push the other away. And not only that but Zero was smiling. Actually smiling that it completely stun the whole Night class. No one knew that the cold Zero they all had met at Takuma's party the other night was able to produce such a beautiful smile. But that wasn't even the half of it as they all saw Zero joke, flirt, and even laugh which was something they all thought he was incapable of doing but here he was doing all three so easily as if it was second nature and Takuma knew very well that it was most likely the influence of whoever that person standing beside Zero was. Takuma also felt that the reason for Kaname's foul mood today was most likely because of them and whatever relationship the two had together. And just as he had suspected Kaname's demeanor grew more irritated by the second.

"So do you and Kiryu-kun have anymore piercings?" A blonde headed Day class girl asked Len.

"We sure do, isn't that right Zero?"

"Yup,"

"Really, where?" The same girl asked Len again.

Len looked at Zero and Zero looked at Len with a sly smile before lifting up their uniform shirts and revealing matching naval piercings. When the girls got a look at the boys toned chest and abs they all went on a squealing fest with everyone wanting to touch their bodies.

"I don't know girls for you see Zero loves to be touched so tenderly." Len joked as he nudged Zero who glared at his friend who only laughed in return.

"Oh, then can I touch you Kiryu-kun?" Another Day class girl asked.

"That won't be necessary." A deep voice sounded behind Zero making everyone look to see Kaname standing behind Zero.

"Oh, Kuran-san what a surprise to see you? Would you like to be the one to touch Zero's chest." Len said that as a joke but Kaname was in no mood for such things and he made that very clear by glaring at the brunette.

Len was surprised by the action but at the same time was amused. This was the second time he had met someone who obviously didn't like him and it was by far interesting especially since he was able to successfully tame the first one. Yet, he knew the second one would be a tad bit harder but all the more fun.

Len looked down at his wrist watch and realized that it had long since passed the curfew for the Day class girls to be at their dorms and with that thought he turned to look toward the right of him and saw that Yuki was currently having trouble getting the girls to leave.

"Alright ladies its curfew time which means it's time for you all to return to the dorms." Len announced causing many girls to become disappointed but nonetheless they all complied and began leaving toward their dorms.

"So now you decided to help?" Yuki huffed at Len.

"Sorry Cross, I couldn't help myself."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Well it better not happen tomorrow. You are a perfect now and your job is to make sure everyone gets back to their dorms safely before curfew."

"You're a perfect?" Kaname asked as he was surprised by the news.

"Yea, Chairman Cross offered me the job and I accepted."

"Even though you're not doing such a good job as of yet." Yuki murmured.

"What? It was my first day and I couldn't resist the temptation to flirt with the ladies. It's just who I am, right Zero?"

"This guy here is a huge womanizer, so expect more of this to come Yuki." Zero admitted.

"Hey Zero, don't be so mean." Len whined as he hugged Zero's arm.

"How is that being mean, I was just being honest." Zero laughed.

"But it's still not very nice you know." Len pouted.

Kaname looked at this interaction with annoyance to the point where he just couldn't control his actions anymore.

"That's it, let's go Zero." Kaname beamed and grabbed the boy by the arm and led him away from Len and down the path toward the school.

As soon as the two were far away from Len, Kaname turned to the group of night class students still following and spoke. "You all go ahead inside; we'll meet you when we're done talking."

The night class all nodded and did as they were told and once they were alone Kaname turned to Zero. "Where were you last night? You never came back to the dorms so why is that?"

Zero yanked his arm away. "For Christ's sake Kaname, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Answer me!"

"I spent the night at Cross's house."

"At Chairman Cross's house?" Kaname repeated.

"Yes. After you, Toga, and Cross dropped off Yuki at her dorm and went your separate ways, Cross came back to get Len and when we still saw us together in the infirmary he offered if I wanted to stay at his house and I accepted." Zero explained as he rubbed his sore arm.

Kaname eyed Zero's face to see if he could spot any clear telling of a lie but when he couldn't find any he relaxed. Then he looked over at Zero's right shoulder where just last night it had been shot with an anti-vampire bullet and then at the hand that was burned by Yuki's Artemis rod. "So, did you get the blood you needed?"

"Yea I did."

"Then that's good, he did exactly as Shizuka-san had wanted him to."

"That's what I thought too, however, he wasn't sent by Shizuka. He came here on his own accord when he found out that I was going to attend Cross Academy." Zero spoke.

"So, in other words he followed you?"

Upon realizing this Zero gave a faint smile. "Yea, I guess he did."

That made Kaname frown distastefully, however, it made a sly smile appear on Zero's lips which he covered with his hand as he recalled the conversation he and Len had last night.

_Zero withdrew himself from Len's neck and leaned back against the infirmary's bed. He sat there for a while as he watched as Len took care of cleaning and bandaging his wound. It wasn't until after a couple more minutes did Zero spoke again. _

"_So how did she tell you?" _

_Len turned toward Zero confused. "Told who what?"_

"_Shizuka. How did she tell you I was enrolling in Cross Academy?"_

"_Oh, she didn't."_

_Zero's eyes went wide. "Then if she didn't tell you, then how did you know?"_

"_Would you believe me if I told you I was physic?"_

"_No," Zero answered bluntly making Len laugh._

"_Well, truthfully speaking I was able to get this information from a friend who had happened to have overheard your master announce it at the party you both attended."_

_Zero thought back to that night in question to see if he could recall anyone else in that room that he missed seeing yet no matter how hard he thought about it he just couldn't place anyone else at the scene other than Kaname, Shizuka, Asato (which Zero doubt him as someone who would associate with a person like Len), himself, and the dead body of the hunter man. Zero knew without a doubt that it couldn't have been Sara since she had long since left the party. But then who could it have been._

"_Len, I really don't remember there being anyone else in that r-"But before Zero could finish what he was saying Len interrupted._

"_Hey Zero, was the guy who left with the other three just now was that Kuran fellow?"_

"_Yea, why?"_

"_Don't you think his attitude just now was a bit weird?"_

_Zero shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, was it?"_

"_Yea, it almost seemed that he was jealous."_

_Zero snorted. "Jealous of what, you?"_

"_I don't know, maybe."_

_Zero burst out laughing. "Like hell the blood sucker would get jealous. He has nothing to be jealous about, I mean it's not like he and I are lovers or anything."_

"_Yea, that maybe true on your behalf but I am not so sure about his."_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_What I'm trying to say is that why not put it to the test."Len bargained. "I mean, don't you just have the urge to just want to tick him off?"_

_Zero smiled. "Always,"_

"_Then how about we play this game then?"_

"_How do we play?"_

"_It's simple; all you and I have to do is act closer than we normally would do and see if the pureblood takes the bait."_

"_And what if you're assumption is wrong about him being jealous?"_

"_Then it would have been proven that he wasn't jealous and was just protective over his servant but if it does turn out that he does get jealous and he does end up falling for you then we can use that to fulfill our ultimate goal."_

_Zero thought for a moment then smiled. "When do we start?"_

"I had enough of this, let's go inside." Kaname voiced out, forcing Zero from his thoughts.

But nonetheless Zero obeyed without compliant all the while still smiling that sly smile of his.

TBC…

* * *

Len and Zero are definitely playing with fire and you all know that when you play with fire you will get burned. Not to mention that it seems that Zero's plan is one that Len knows about and plays a role in as well. But is our new character as good as he makes himself out to be around Zero or does he have a hidden agenda that Zero does not know about?

Until the secrets are revealed please enjoy and like always drop a review.

~Dia


	18. A Dark Force

Chapter 18: A Dark Force

"Wake up!" Kaname called from the side of Zero's bed.

Zero was jerked awake by the voice and the pillow thrown at him moments later. Zero growled as he sat up in bed and after rubbing his tired eyes awake, Zero turned to face the alarm clock on the side table between his and Kaname's beds. It was a little pass eight thirty in the morning and Zero was highly pissed. For five years, Zero had been living a vampire's life so waking up so early in the morning wasn't something he was accustomed to and even though Zero had seven hours of sleep last night he was still not liking the fact that he was force to wake up so early.

"May I ask why the hell you are waking me up so early in the morning?" Zero questioned as he glanced over at a fully clothed Kaname standing by his bed. "You are aware that classes don't begin for us until 6:30 pm."

"Actually, I am very well aware of that, however, you and I will not be attending today's lectures." Kaname answered as he walked away and made his way to the door. "I have a prior engagement to attend to two towns over and you will be coming with me as my guard."

"I see, and when are we expected to leave?"

"A car will be waiting for us at the front entrance of Cross Academy at ten which gives you plenty of time to wash up and maybe have a quick meal before we go, but that will not be possible if you don't get up now." Kaname smiled and then left Zero to do as he was told.

Zero peeked in on the Day class through the small window built in the middle of the classroom door. It was almost nine thirty when Zero finally found the room his friend Len was in after searching and peeking into several different ones for almost ten minutes. It took Zero only fifteen minutes to shower, five minutes to dress into a plain T-shirt and some plain blue jeans. However, it took longer though for him to sneak out of the Moon dorms without Kaname and the gatekeeper knowing and by the time he was successfully able to do so it was already nine-ten. Zero didn't also want to mention how he was scarcely able to avoid two Day class girls he knew to be high pitched squealers on account that it has already been a week since his first arrival at Cross Academy. Yet, the tough part was finding out which class his friend was in. It never occurred to Zero until now that he should've asked his friend about which class he was in but the thought has always seemed to slip his mind whenever he was around the other's energetic personality.

Zero could clearly hear the teacher lecture his students on English grammar as well as he could clearly see his friend Len discreetly talk to a girl next to him. Zero found himself rolling his eyes at his friend's obvious behavior. Len was a womanizer back in the States and he was still even one now. Yet, as Zero stood watching from outside the classroom the more he realized that there was no way he was able to get his friend's attention from such a far distance. But that suddenly changed when Zero felt a small tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Sayori Wakaba standing behind him. Zero didn't know the girl personally but he did see her around Yuki a lot, so it was a surprise to see her here without her. But then again classes were in session.

"Kiryu-kun, why are you standing in front of my classroom?" Sayori asked with a straight face.

"Oh, I didn't know this was your classroom." Zero answered rather surprised. This was the first time he had heard Sayori speak, so he was taken aback when he heard how mature her voice sounded which contradicted the way she looked with her baby-like face.

"By the looks of it, it seems that you are trying to get someone's attention?"

Zero was surprised again by Sayori's perceptiveness that for some reason it scared him a bit. "Well, I was actually trying to get my friend Len's attention but it seems he is a bit distracted."

"Do you want me to get his attention for you?"

"Actually, that will be great if you will."

"Alright, but under one condition."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Tell your perverted friend to keep away from Yuki."

For the third time Zero was caught dumbstruck by Sayori's straight forwardness. "Uh, okay that shouldn't be a problem but if you don't mind me asking, but are you and Yuki…well you know, together?"

With that same straight-face of hers, Sayori spoke. "Don't be perverted Kiryu-kun."

"Ah, sorry." Zero found himself apologizing before he watched Sayori write something down on the corner of her notebook paper before tearing it and folding it up.

"It was great meeting you Kiryu-kun." Sayori said.

"Yea, it was nice meeting you too Wakaba-chan."

"Sayori,"

"Huh?"

"You can call me Sayori." Sayori voiced out.

"Okay, then it was great to meet you Sayori-chan." Zero spoke again this time using the girl's first name.

Sayori nodded in approval before she made her way toward the door but before she went in she made sure to speak once more. "Yuki speaks very highly of you Kiryu-kun and even considers you as a close friend. So if you ever do anything to make her cry or do anything to her that could harm her, mark my words when I say I will destroy you and make your life a living hell."

Zero looked at Sayori with wide eyes but nonetheless nodded and then she was gone.

Zero felt a nervous chill run up his spine at the warning Sayori throw at him. Zero didn't know why but he felt as if she had read his very thoughts and knew of his objective in becoming close to Yuki with the purpose of using her to get to Kaname. Zero didn't know whether to chalk it up as a mere coincidence of a friend protecting another friend or consider the possibility that Sayori knew more than she let on. Either way, Zero made sure to make a mental note to stay as far away from Sayori as possible until he was able to get more information about her in order to find out if she was a threat or just another human to ignore.

Zero turned back toward the window and saw as Sayori discreetly placed the small paper on Len's desk before proceeding to her seat which was conveniently next to Yuki who at the moment was sleeping like a baby on her desk. Zero watched as Len grabbed the paper and read it before he directed his attention toward the classroom door where Zero was. Len nodded toward Zero before raising his hand. Zero walked away from the door and waited. After a mere few seconds the door opened revealing Len.

"I told the teacher that I was going to the infirmary because I wasn't feeling good, so we have as long as you want to talk." Len spoke as soon as the door closed behind him.

"You care to take a walk with me?" Zero asked. Len didn't need to reply back as he followed Zero toward the double doors that lead outside toward the back of Cross Academy.

"You know, I should thank you." Len responded as he and Zero were outside and heading toward a bench that was under a large tree.

"Really and why's that?" Zero inquired.

"Because that girl was starting to get annoying."

"Is that so? From my point of view it looked like you were enjoying it."

"That's because I don't have the heart to abruptly push away a girl, especially if it's a cute one."

Zero rolled his eyes. "And it's that pushover part of you that gets you surrounded by girls all the time."

"Yea, I guess that's true." Len answered as he slouched down on the bench. "So, what's the reason for calling me out here for?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to meet with you before I'm forced to go with Kaname on some damn business related trip." Zero cursed his bad luck.

"How long will you guys be away for?"

"Just the whole day. We will be back later on tonight most likely when the Night class is in the middle of classes."

"Well, that ain't so bad."

"Says you." Zero huffed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Ever since we started our game a couple days ago, the pureblood has been moody all the time." Zero rested his head against the back of the bench and sighed. "The prick won't even let me join you in your nightly patrols around the campus during lunches or even after classes are done. I am on twenty-four hour surveillance."

Len started laughing. "That's hilarious."

"It really isn't. I mean, you have no idea how annoying it is being surrounded by a group of vampires who all hate you and are clearly giving you dirty looks while you eat your lunch and Kaname ain't doing anything to stop it."

Len patted his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, it just means that our plan is working out perfectly. The more Kuran-sama gets jealous the more he grows weaker for you and once we have him wrapped around our little finger the sooner we can start with our plans."

"But what if even after all this Kaname still doesn't budge?"

"Then that is when we use Yuki." Len answered. "Your master Shizuka asked you to get close with Yuki, right"

"Yea, but I can't get close to them both at the same time."

"Then leave Yuki to me, I'll handle her. So you focus on Kaname for the time being."

Zero nodded then remembered the warning Sayori gave to him and informed Len about it who after hearing Zero explain what happened gave an amused smile.

"How interesting." Len's smile grew wider. "I never would have known she could be so feisty."

"Same here," Zero admitted.

"Even so, I doubt she's any much of a threat." Len responded confidently. "But I will admit that her perceptiveness is quite amazing and a danger to us to say the least and just to make sure I will have a friend of mine conduct a thorough background check on her and see where she stands."

Zero sighed but he couldn't find himself relaxing at all and Len caught onto that. Zero started when he felt Len lean in and soon kissed Zero's left cheek.

"W-What the…" Zero turned toward his friend, his face flushed a bit.

Len gave a playful grin. "You looked stressed, so I cured you with my kiss."

"How the hell is kissing me going to cure me?"

"You're more relaxed now than you were before, right?"

Zero huffed. "Shut up."

Len laughed but he was happy that his friend's mood was back to normal again.

After several minutes of silence Zero stood. "You think Kaname's going to suspect I was with you if I'm a few minutes late?" Zero asked.

"Oh, you bet."

Zero gave a yawn as he stretched his arms over his head. "Then I guess I should take my time getting to the car."

Len raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I think you are a masochist."

"Nah, I just love the attention." Zero joked and gave his friend one last smile before leaving and disappearing out of sight.

Len's smile faded as he directed his attention to a different matter. "You know, I very much hate being spied on."

A tall figure appeared from behind the tree, a devious smile was showing on the person's face. "You caught on quite quickly even though I did my very best to conceal my presence."

Len shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky guess."

"You've always were good at guessing which is why I like you very much."

"Enough with the small talk already and just tell me why you came here for?"

The figure tilted their head to the side. "What? I can't come and see my two favorite people in the world?"

"Not unless you have another motive up your sleeve."

"How rude of you, aren't we friends?"

"When have we ever been friends?"

"True, your right." The figure admitted. "And about my offer before, will you accept?"

Len stood up from the bench. "Don't get me wrong, I am very grateful for you for telling me that Zero was going to start attending Cross Academy. However, betraying Zero is not part of my agenda."

"Is that so?" The figured held Len's gaze with their own. "And you won't reconsider?"

"Nope, now if you'll excuse me I must be getting back to class." Len finished and walked away toward the back entrance of the academic building.

The figure narrowed their eyes towards the retreating back of Len before whispering. "I will personally make sure you'll regret refusing me and choosing him. Even if it means taking your very life in the process."

TBC…


	19. Only the Ring Finger Knows

Chapter 19: Only the Ring Finger Knows

Zero followed the concrete path that led toward the front gates of Cross Academy. It was ten fifteen by the time Zero finally got there and Zero knew he was late and was most likely going to get an earful from his master Kaname Kuran. And Zero couldn't have been more right for as soon as he reached the car, Kaname who had been waiting patiently for about fifteen minutes directed his attention toward Zero.

"You!" Kaname pointed toward Zero. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Zero looked down at his watch. "It is precisely ten sixteen now."

"Don't get smart with me Zero." Kaname warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Zero apologized. "But, I was just only answering your question."

"Where were you?"

Zero tilted his head to the side a bit and gave Kaname a knowing smile. "Must you really ask me that when we both know that you clearly already figured out _where_ and _whom _I went to all the trouble of sneaking out from under your surveillance to go see so early in the morning."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Get in the car."

Zero hid a smile. "As you wish, Kaname."

The two rode in silence for the remainder of the hour and a half drive it took to get from Cross Academy to the other town just two towns over. Kaname sat on the right of the seat and Zero on the left and in between them was a short distance towards the other that the two couldn't stop being aware of. Though, the meaning for each was different. Zero was only a seat away from his enemy and Kaname was only a seat away from the boy who couldn't stop plaguing his mind.

When the car pulled up in front of a large building Zero recognized as a hotel, he turned toward the brunette who was about to get out from the car.

"Hey, I thought you said we were only going to stay in this town for the day?"

"We are." Kaname turned and answered.

"Then why are we at a hotel?"

"Well, I really can't have you accompany me to my meeting looking like that, now can I." Kaname eyed Zero with a smile. Zero looked down at his plain clothes then up at Kaname who he just realized was wearing a black on black tuxedo with a reddish colored tie.

"I didn't bring any tuxedos with me." Zero admitted, not knowing he had to.

"No worries, I had Seiren bring one for you." Kaname answered.

"Seiren? Is she here as well?" Zero asked when he heard Kaname mention the girl's name.

"Yes, she will be taking my place at a meeting I had to attend to at one this afternoon that would have taken several hours to finish and since I have another pier engagement I have to attend to at two, I couldn't possibly have been able to go to both, now would I? So, while she is taking my place at that meeting, you and I will take the one I have at two."

"You had two meetings today?" Zero looked at Kaname quizzically. "How come you never mentioned it before hand?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that to you." Kaname pretended to think it over for a moment before speaking. "Opps, I guess I did."

It was Zero's turn to narrow his eyes at Kaname who merely smirked in return before altogether just leaving Zero to silently fume inside the car for having the tables turned on him so quickly.

The hotel room had two large separate bedrooms built inside the entire suite. Kaname claimed the bedroom toward the right leaving Zero with the one on the left, not that he minded at all and while Zero was in his room getting dressed Kaname took it upon himself to relax in the living room area of the suite that was right in between the two bedrooms. After several minutes ticked on by, Zero finally exited from his bedroom dressed in a light gray tux and a mahogany tie which Zero was having difficulty putting on.

Kaname stood. "Here, let me."

Zero stood perfectly still as Kaname expertly did the tie for him. Zero was impressed by the skill and quickness Kaname skillfully did the tie, it was far more quicker than the way Shizuka would do it and a lot less forceful too.

"There, all done." Kaname finished and took a step back to admire his work.

"Thank you," Zero thanked as he too admired the tie. Kaname raised an eyebrow in surprise making the silver haired boy speak again. "What?"

"I never would have thought you were capable of thanking someone without being a total jerk about it."

Zero frowned. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to be associated with the one species I don't ever want to be nice to."

"Aren't you forgetting that you are a part of our kind too?"

"Yea, but not by choice." Zero finished and refused to say anything more after that. So, Kaname left it at that and the two together went downstairs toward the hotel's restaurant where Kaname was to meet a business partner of his for a meeting.

A hostess from the restaurant downstairs confirmed Kaname's reserved spot and guided the two toward their private table in silence. Zero didn't like the fact that he was to sit around obediently for god knows how long and listen to nothing but boring talk about investments and plans of expanding property to further reaches of the country. Zero could practically already feel himself slowly start to die of boredom just thinking about it.

"Is there something the matter?" Kaname asked when he heard Zero give an almost annoyed sigh.

Zero shook his head. "Nope, nothing. I'm totally fine,"

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Kaname pointed out.

"Fine, then I'll tell you." Zero started. "I sighed because I am not looking forward to sitting here listening to you talk business with some other old guy. It's just boring to even think about."

"Don't worry this isn't that type of meeting."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Then, what kind is it?"

Kaname smirked. "You'll see soon enough, so for now put this on."

Zero looked on confused as he watched silently as Kaname slipped on a silver ring around his left hand's ring finger and then watched as he did the same to himself.

"May I ask what this is for?"

"Nope," Kaname voiced out evenly and stood when he spotted his business partner heading his way. Walking next to the older gentleman was a very young and beautiful girl with auburn colored hair and who was dressed in a raspberry colored dress. Zero watched in silence as the two greeted each other before both took their spots in front of the table.

"Sorry, to have made you wait Kuran-sama." The man named Tokai Noshi apologized.

"No worries, we didn't wait long." Kaname reassured in a polite tone.

"Oh, that's good." Tokai breathed a sigh of relief just as the waiter came and filled their cups with water before asking the table what they would like to order. "If you don't mind Kuran-sama, may I recommend the meal for us?" Kaname nodded and the man proceeded to order for them.

After the waiter left, Zero found himself watching as Kaname and Tokai took up a conversation. And even though the conversation was about business it wasn't about the usual stuff like investments, charts, and shareholders, yet either way Zero still found himself getting bored listening to it.

Zero was playing with the ends of the table cloth when he heard the young woman cough into her hand, which Zero knew was an obvious sign of a woman wanting to get attention.

"Oh, that's right." Tokai started once he realized the situation. "I forgot to introduce my daughter Nanami."

The girl smiled and extended out her hand for Kaname to grab. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Kuran-sama."

Kaname took the girl's hand and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. "It's nice to meet you too, Noshi-san."

The girl giggled. "Oh please, Kuran-sama. Don't be so modest, you can call me Nanami."

"Alright, Nanami-san."

The girl giggled again making Zero roll his eyes at how obvious the girl was being with her flirting attempts. But, that was only the start of it since now that the girl had finally gained the pureblood's attention she had wanted; she went on a full blown rant about herself. She talked about everything and anything she could think of that could possibly make her appear like a perfect person or even a saint. Zero was on the verge of stabbing his ears out with the fork when thankfully the waiter came with their appetizers which was chicken and shrimp tempura.

"Tokai-san, you remembered." Kaname voiced out as he took a couple shrimp tempuras from the center bowl the waiter left on the table.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget Kuran-sama's favorite food." Tokai smiled.

"Oh, so Kuran-sama likes tempuras?" Nanami asked. "Well what a coincidence, I am a pro at cooking them very well. So, if you would like I can cook them for you?"

"That's very nice of you Nanami-san, however that won't be necessary." Kaname said declining Nanami's offer and turning to her father. "Tokai-san?"

"Yes, Kuran-sama."

"You are a very reliable business partner as well as a very good man who all this time I thought wasn't the type to be persuaded so easily by Asato into agreeing to a Miai."

Zero ears perked up at that. _'So, that was what Kaname meant earlier when he said this wasn't a business meeting.'_

"So, I'm sure you wouldn't have imaged how shocked I was when I saw your family name on the list of potential Miai candidates Asato faxed over to me two days ago."

"K-Kuran-sama, allow me to explain."

Kaname raised a single hand and immediately Tokai went silent. "Allow me to offer up a rejection to your offer of marrying your daughter. For you see, I am already betrothed." Kaname finished and rose up his left hand to show off the silver ring on his ring finger.

"To whom?" Nanami asked suddenly speaking up as she was shocked beyond belief.

Kaname took this chance to entangle his fingers with a distracted Zero's, who was at this moment to wrapped up in the amusing display happening before him that he didn't realize what Kaname had been doing or planning to say until it had already been done.

"As you can see by our matching rings that Zero and I are soon to be married."

Zero found himself choking on a piece of shrimp tempura which Zero regrettably swallowed right at the moment where Kaname uttered that outrageous lie. Heaving like a mad man as Zero was, he reached over and downed the entire glass of water and after being saved by the mercy of the water, Zero whipped his head to the side where Kaname was looking at him with eyes full of playful mirth.

"You're getting married to him?" Nanami shouted as she pointed to Zero. "But he's a man."

"Why are you acting so surprise Nanami-san, when you know perfectly well that it's possible for vampires to become betrothed to a male lover if they wanted to."

"But-but…"

"But nothing Nanami-san…I am marrying Zero and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"Fine, have it your way." Nanami narrowed her eyes as she stood from her seat. But before Nanami allowed herself to leave she turned to Zero. "You…You ruined my chances for happiness and for that I will never forgive you. I will curse you with a life of nothing but never-ending misery and darkness."

Nanami grabbed her cup of water and with all the fury in her veins throw the contents of the cup at Zero before turning on her heel and leaving. Zero had no amount of time to react and was unfortunately splashed with the water thrown at him which he thought was totally unfair since it was Kaname's idea to trick her into believing that the two were an item. Yet, Zero felt that even though he was the one who was splashed with the water, it was the girl's father he felt more sorry for since the poor man didn't know whether to chase after his daughter or stay and apologize to Kaname until the ends of the earth for the fact that his daughter just splashed Kaname's so called "lover" and was fearing that Kaname was going to exact divine punishment on his daughter. But, Kaname silently dismissed Tokai and with an apologetic bow the man left with his tail between his legs in search of his daughter.

Zero was patting himself dry with a napkin when he suddenly heard Kaname start laughing next to him. Zero frowned and turned toward the brunette. "This isn't something to laugh about, you know. This whole mess is your fault and I find you so cruel for using me as an excuse to get out of an arranged marriage."

Kaname cooled down a bit as he took another tempura from the bowl. "Don't worry; I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, my dear wife-to-be."

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" Zero asked and watched as Kaname gave another quick laugh.

"You have no idea."

"Well, I'm not and since our business here is done I will like to go back to Cross Academy." Zero started but before he could make a move to get up the lights flickered. Causing Zero to look toward the ceiling where the lights were then back at Kaname. "Was that you?"

"No, but I think it has something to do with that." Kaname said pointing to the window where a down pour of rain was coming from the sky.

"Holy hell, when did that happen."

"Maybe it's that curse Nanami-san placed on you." Kaname joked as he went on eating the tempuras freely.

Zero throw Kaname a dirty look that made the pureblood smirk in turn. "Don't be stupid Kaname and get serious for a moment here."

Kaname raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, sorry."

"What are we going to do? Seiren has the car and is at Toshi Corp. building downtown held up in a meeting and won't be back until another hour or so, yet by the looks of this storm I don't think she will be able to come pick us up anytime soon. So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, but relax until the storm blows over." Kaname answered.

"How can you be so relaxed about this unexpected storm?"

"Oh, it's not unexpected."

"Don't tell me you knew this was going to happen?" Zero asked and received his answer when Kaname smiled back. "What the hell Kaname, you knew about this yet you chose to keep it secret?"

"What? I didn't think it would be this bad."

Zero stood up. "Kaname you are seriously impossible to deal with."

"Hey, where are you going?" Kaname called after Zero who began to walk away.

"I'm going back to our hotel room so that I can be far away from you as possible."

Kaname laughed again as he watched Zero stomp his way over to the elevators and disappear behind the doors. Kaname let himself relax against the seat and after a few moments he pulled out his phone and eyed the screen as a small red dot moved from the elevator to their hotel suite and then into the bedroom on the left. It was a good thing Kaname had a small tracking device installed inside the silver ring, because now he knew where the silver haired boy will be at every moment at any time of the day since Kaname knew he didn't want a repeat of what happened this morning where he had no idea where Zero went. But now Kaname didn't have to worry about that with the help of the ring.

Kaname smiled as he closed his phone. Kaname had a pocket full of secrets he was keeping hidden under wraps from Zero. The ring and the storm were just the few of them he kept and as he thought about the biggest one, Kaname vaguely wondered how pissed Zero would be if he knew that right now Seiren was upstairs in her own hotel room enjoying her day off and that the whole story of her being at a meeting downtown was a total lie.

'_Now that would be a sight to see.'_ Kaname thought with a smile.

TBC…


	20. Master and Servant

Chapter 20: Master and Servant

Zero never suspected the day's events to end the way it did but alas here he was trapped in a hotel suite two towns over from Cross Academy with his temporary master Kaname Kuran all because of a damn storm brewing just outside of their hotel room window. Yet, that wasn't the worst of it, in fact, Zero found himself in the worst predicament in his entire life for at this moment Zero found himself trapped between the wall and a very furious pureblood. But in order to explain the events that lead up to this, Zero would have to go back all the way up until a couple hours earlier where it all started.

Kaname returned to the hotel room and found Zero sitting on the couch in front of the large T.V in the living room area. He was tuned into the report about the storm when Kaname walked up behind him.

"What are they saying about the storm?"

Zero looked over his shoulder at Kaname before turning back toward the T.V. "As far as their concerned it seems the storm will blow over sometime during the late hour of the night."

"So, we're pretty much stuck here until tomorrow then?"

"Yea, pretty much." Zero sighed as he turned off the T.V. "You know this is sort of your fault."

"How so?" Kaname asked looking down at Zero.

"Because you kept this whole storm a secret from me. There have been warnings about it all morning, yet you didn't say a word."

"That's because if I had told you, you wouldn't have come with me."

"Well, duh!" Zero voiced out grimly. "Do you seriously think I want to be trapped in a hotel for an entire day?"_'With you no less.'_ Zero thought but refused to say it out loud.

"And that's the reason why I didn't mention anything to you." Kaname responded back. "I needed you here to assist me."

"Yea, as being your fake lover." Zero huffed. "Which by the way, I am still highly pissed at you for."

"Why's that?"

"Oh come on Kaname. Don't act as if you're not concerned about the rumors that are going to spread if the vampire society hears that you're engaged to a human turned vampire. Not to mention that you and I are the only ones who know its fake."

Kaname shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't care what people have to say, especially what my own kind has to."

"So, you're not the least bit afraid that Noshi-san will reveal everything?"

"If I know Tokai-san like I know I do, I doubt he will say anything."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he knows that his title as a high paid noble under my wing will be ripped out from under him if he mentioned anything that happened earlier."

"Yea and what about the girl."

Kaname laughed. "Oh please, she won't dare say anything."

"But, on what grounds?"

"On the grounds of her pride as a woman."

Zero looked at Kaname confused. "Care to explain more?"

"What I mean is that she won't say anything because if word goes out that she was turned down by me because of my quote on quote _'engagement'_ to you, a level D vampire and a man no less, she will be humiliated beyond belief. So, her pride as a woman will keep her mouth shut."

"Well now that makes sense."

Zero leaned back against the couch fully relaxed now that word of Kaname's white lie won't travel any further past the hotel. After a few seconds, Zero finally became aware of the delicious aroma escaping from the paper bag in Kaname's hand that was causing his stomach to growl.

"What's that?" Zero asked pointing to the bag.

"This is just the food Tokai-san ordered for us to which we haven't had the pleasure of eating yet."

"Then why not have it now."

"Sure. We don't want to waste Tokai-san's generous offer in eating the meal he paid for."

Zero smiled. "I'll go heat it up while you shower and change."

Kaname nodded and handed Zero the bag of food. He watched for a short while as Zero one by one heated up the containers of food in the microwave in the small kitchenette in the far corner of the living room. His eyes soon traveled down to the small ring on Zero's right hand's ring finger which Kaname figured he switched over after showering and getting dress in the hotel's complimentary pajamas left for him on his bed. Kaname -to say the least- was happy that Zero didn't altogether just discard it somewhere, but still Kaname needed to be sure that the silver haired youth didn't for any reason take of the ring and he had a perfect way of making sure of that.

"Zero," Kaname called.

Zero turned toward the brunette. "I thought you went to go take a shower?"

"I will, but first I need you to return my ring back to me since I don't trust the likes of you with wearing it."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"That ring is the one my father gave to my mother the day he proposed to her. So, you can understand how valuable and important it is to me that I have it back since I don't trust that you could take care of it."

"Are you saying that I'm untrustworthy and not careful?"

Kaname looked Zero square in the face. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well, then I'm not giving it back to you." Zero declared making Kaname raise an eyebrow. "I'm going to keep this ring and prove you wrong."

Kaname snorted. "I highly doubt that."

Zero clenched his fist as he stared back at Kaname. "I'm never going to take this ring off, because I'm going to prove that I ain't all the things you said I am. I am going to make you eat your words."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, so just you watch Kaname."

"Fine, do whatever you want. Just be sure to keep your word."

"Oh, I will." Zero finished and turned away from Kaname to take out the container from the microwave and place another one in.

Kaname used that moment to walk away and as soon as he was in the safety of his bedroom he allowed a sly smile to appear on his lips as he leaned himself against the door.

"Reverse psychology…" Kaname whispered to himself. "The perfect way to trap the unexpected."

-0-

After showering and getting dressed in his own set of pajamas the hotel left for him, Kaname rejoined Zero in the living room where Zero had already served himself and Kaname a portion from the containers of food.

"You haven't started yet?" Kaname asked when he noticed that Zero's plate was still relatively full with his untouched gyudon with a side of miso soup with tofu.

"I thought I would wait for you, since it's easier to clean the dishes this way." Zero answered and started digging in as soon as Kaname sat across from him in the small two seater table.

Kaname nodded and started on his own meal as well. The two remained silent throughout the entire meal and just as they had gotten through with their soup there was a clash of thunder and then the lights went out.

"Oh great, just what we needed." Zero grumbled. "But luckily this was what I expected to happen."

With the help of the curtain drawn window in the living room, Zero pulled from the front pocket of his pajama shirt a lighter and lit the two candles Zero had placed on top of the table.

"There. Now we have light."

"But we have no way to entertain ourselves with no T.V?"

"And that's why I prepared that." Zero pointed over to a decorative chess table on the other side of where they were. "It's a good thing the hotel had that there or else we would have died of boredom."

Kaname chuckled making Zero turn toward him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm amazed at how you were able to plan this all out in just a short while."

"Yea well, I had a lot of experiences in this matter." Zero answered as he stood up. "So, which color do you want?"

"White," Kaname responded and followed Zero to the chess table.

"Somehow I figured you would say that."

Zero sat down on the side with the black pieces and waited for Kaname to seat himself on the white pieces side before setting up the board.

"Have you played chess before?" Kaname asked as he watched Zero neatly set up the board.

"Yes, but only just a little." Zero answered. "So, do you want to go first?"

"No, you can go first."

"Alright," Zero moved one of his black pawns that was in the middle, one square forward.

"So you start from the middle?"

"Only because it's interesting to see where the opponent will move his piece once he sees an opening to my king and queen."

Kaname smiled at that mainly because that was the first thing he noticed. "You're quite good at this."

"Well, I did have a lot of time to practice whenever I was at the Hiou manor."

"Whom did you play with?"

"Sometimes alone and sometimes with the household staff but of course only when Shizuka wasn't around."

"I see. It must have been tough."

"Nah, you'll get use to it after a while since being alone for so long becomes a feeling you get use to."

The two became silent after that as they immersed themselves in their game. After a while though, Zero finally spoke up and the question he asked caught Kaname totally of guard.

"Why do you protect your Queen so much?"

Kaname stilled for a second before looking up. "Why are you asking such a question so suddenly?"

"I don't know. I just find it interesting as well as weird on how much attention you have over her."

"And that is your business because…"

"It's not." Zero admitted. "I was just curious as to why when there's other pieces you should be more concerned about?"

"Like?"

"Like the knight for instance." Zero pointed out. "They are the most interesting and the most unique as they move in a total different way than the other pieces. So, that's way you can never underestimate them because you can never be sure when they might take away the Queen and checkmate the King."

"What makes you so sure you can take away Yuki?"

"Who said anything about Yuki? I was talking about the game, Kaname." Zero looked up at Kaname.

Kaname looked down at the board and saw the black knight standing before his white king's piece and in between Zero's fingers was his white queen.

"Checkmate Kaname, it's my win."

Kaname stared in utter disbelief at the chess board, he wasn't shocked that he lost but he was clearly surprised that he was out witted and distracted by Zero.

"You should be more careful as to not become distracted, Kaname. It could be the death of you." Zero warned before standing up. "I'm tired. So if you don't mind I think I'm going to retire for the night."

Zero was walking towards his door when his cell phone started ringing inside his front shirt pocket where he has placed it alongside the lighter. Looking at the caller ID, it was Len.

"Hello?"

"_Hello sexy, what are you wearing?"_

Zero felt his eyebrow twitch. "Len, don't be disgusting."

Len started laughing through the phone. _"Sorry, Yuki talked me into it."_

"_No I didn't."_ Yuki huffed in the background.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

"_Yea, but we're taking a break right now. Plus I started missing you, Zero darling."_ Len chimed in a girly like voice making Yuki next to him start to laugh.

"You're a dimwit, you know that."

"_Oh come on Zero, I know you miss us too."_ Len beamed.

Though Zero didn't want to admit it, he did miss Len and Yuki who he come to be real close with within the week he had been at Cross Academy. But, his stubbornness was not going to budge.

And knowing Zero, Len could feel this even if Zero was through the phone. _"I think someone's playing hard to get, right Yuki?"_

"What? I am not."

"_Then tell us you miss us?"_ Len insisted.

"Do I have to?"

"_Yup, that's the only way you can get rid of us."_ Yuki said over the phone.

"_Well, you heard the girl."_

"Fine," Zero blushed a little. "…I m-miss you too,"

"_See, now that wasn't so ha-"_

Zero never got to hear the rest of it when his phone was snatched from his hand and crushed by the brute force of Kaname's hand.

"What the hell, Kaname?" Zero yelled. But the brunette wasn't listening; he just pushed Zero against the wall and towered over him.

"Life is unfair, Zero." Kaname murmured. "Especially when you want something you know you can't have."

"What are you talking about?" Zero questioned. "You're not making any sense."

"Then let this be your answer." Kaname whispered and leaned close to kiss Zero.

Zero was stunned and when Kaname pulled away from him, he blushed completely red.

Kaname was unaware of what he had done until it already had been done. Anger had been his enabler that caused him to act without thinking and now he needed to get out of it before any misunderstandings can be made from it.

Kaname smirked. "Why are you blushing Zero? Don't tell me you have forgotten that we must do this in order to maintain our master and servant relationship. So, don't think too much into this since it doesn't mean anything."

Zero felt something ache in his chest before it began to boil and he pushed Kaname away.

"I hate you." Zero growled before walking over to his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Kaname sighed and leaned his head against the wall Zero's back was up against. Behind him he could hear the storm brewing fiercely just like the one in his heart. The boy was only back in his life for a week, but it seems that that was all it took to reopen a love Kaname had buried ages ago.

TBC…


	21. Where Their Pasts Reunite: Part One

Chapter 21: Where Their Pasts Reunite Part 1

A wild deer in the distance perked its ears and listened before lowering its head back down toward the white snow covered ground to search for any greenery left untouched by the white essence. The deer had yet to sense the presence of the small silver haired boy hidden in the lush forest. Making sure to keep his presence concealed. Little Zero carefully aimed his bow at the deer's head so that when he let go of the string the arrow would strike the animal in the eye for an instant kill. For a brief moment, the boy hesitated. He knew that letting go of this string meant the death of the poor innocent deer, but he also knew that if he didn't let go of the string then there wouldn't be any meat for dinner tonight.

With that thought fueling his blood, Zero pulled back the string and let go. However, his aim was misdirected when a moment before he let the string go, a violent cough shook his small frame. The small yet forceful cough made his aim become off, as well as it also alerted the deer of his presence which then fled to a nearby fallen tree in the forest. But before the deer could get any further away, the sound of an arrow being drawn then released was heard, and a young boy, quite younger than Zero, peaked his head from out of the greenery of the tree above Zero's head.

Zero looked up to see his little brother Ichiru give a triumph smile before looking down at his elder twin brother.

"Did you see that?" Ichiru beamed excitedly. "I got it in one shot."

Zero looked over at the fallen deer which had an arrow sticking out of its right eye. The point of the arrow went deep into the eye, no doubt piercing the brain of the deer and killing it instantly. Zero sighed in disappointment, because once again, he was out beaten by his stronger yet more capable younger brother Ichiru.

Ichiru dropped down from the tree branch he was on to the floor below. "Sorry Zero, I hope you didn't mind me taking your kill?"

"Of course I don't. It was amazing seeing how you got the deer with only one arrow."

"But, it was you who was able to track it down so easily in this snow."

Zero blushed a little. "All I did was follow its tracks and where my gut feeling was telling me to go."

"Yea, but that's still pretty impressive, especially since you were able to track it and follow its sense quicker than me."

"But I still didn't kill it."

"Don't worry Zero; I'm sure next time you will get a kill." Ichiru reassured.

Yet, even though Zero was reassured about a next time, deep down he knew he will never be able to caught up to his dear little brother.

The two dragged along the carcass of the deer which was placed on top of a large brown colored sled. When Zero and Ichiru returned to their log cabin home deep in the mountains, which was untouched by any sign of civilization, Toga Yagari was perched on the porch carving a manmade arrow head from wood with a knife.

"We're back…" The boy's greeted in unison.

"How was the hunt?" Toga asked as he acknowledged the boy's in front of him despite the fact that he didn't tear his eyes away from the task he was currently doing.

"It was great!" Ichiru answered. "I was able to kill a full grown deer with just one shot."

Toga looked up. His blue colored eyes surveyed the fallen deer on the sled before looking at Ichiru then Zero. "Wasn't it your turn to do the hunting?"

Zero flinched at the deep voice that was his master's. "I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't control my coughs."

Toga stared at the sad expression on Zero's face before he sighed and put aside the objects in his hands and stood. "It's alright; you already did a good job of finding a deer this size." Toga ruffled Zero's head. "So, don't be so down."

Zero knew Toga-sensei wasn't mad at the fact that he wasn't able to be the one to kill the deer as he was suppose to. Yet, because this was his _hunt_ and not his brother whose job was to just watch him from the sidelines to mentor him in case anything were to happen, Zero felt more crestfallen at not being able to complete his training in hunting. Zero's weaken condition from birth overcame him and like always he was the one to watch as his brother got the glory from a grand kill. Zero was left again to shiver in the cold that was his brother's shadow.

The dinner table was filled with the fragrance of cooked deer meat, steamed rice and vegetables. Zero sat beside his brother and across from the side of where his parents and his master sat at the dinner table. All were tuned in as Ichiru recalled the hunt earlier that day. Zero picked at his vegetables as he listened, from the corner of his eyes, Zero could see the smiles on his parent's faces as Ichiru told them the story.

"I'm so proud of you, Ichiru." Mr. Kiryu voiced out. "Who knows, you might even come with us to a real _hunting _soon?"

"Really?"

"Not at his age, he isn't." Mrs. Kiryu started, her maternal instincts kicking in immediately at the thought of her six year old son going up against a level E vampire.

"I agree. Ichiru still needs more intensive training before he can go out on the field and tackle a real live vampire." Toga voiced out sternly.

Ichiru sighed disappointedly, but nonetheless accepted his superior's decision. "That's alright. No matter how long it takes, I'm going to put my heart and soul into training so that I can become an awesome vampire hunter." Ichiru turned to look at his older brother. "Me and Zero are going to be the best, aren't we?"

Zero forced a smile. "Yup, me and Ichiru are going to be good vampire hunters like our parents."

Mrs. Kiryu looked over to her eldest son. "Zero, you shouldn't push yourself if you're not feeling good."

"But I wasn't, I'm feeling fine."

Mrs. Kiryu looked at her son seriously before reaching over and touching his forehead, and as she suspected, Zero's forehead had grown much warmer than before. "Zero, you have a fever and that's because you were walking around in the cold today. Go upstairs and rest."

"But mom…"

"No buts Zero." Mr. Kiryu spoke.

But Zero wasn't giving up in his protests. "But Toga-sensei is leaving today and I want to stay here until he goes."

"I'm sorry Zero, but you're going to have to bid Toga-sensei farewell next time. Now listen to your mother and go upstairs."

Zero looked at his parents with pleading eyes, but their minds were already set and Zero knew that even if he turned to his brother Ichiru for help, Ichiru won't have the guts to go against his parents orders. So Zero had no choice but to obey because in this house his parent's rules were law and no one, not even him, can go against that.

Zero was curled up beneath the covers later that night when he heard his bedroom door creak, followed by a low whisper that was unmistakably his brother's.

"Zero, are you awake?"

Zero peaked from under the blankets. "Yes Ichiru, I am."

"Can I come in?"

Zero nodded and moved over so that his twin had room on the bed. As soon as Ichiru was curled up in the bed with Zero, he placed his hand on Zero's forehead and felt that it was still warm.

"Mom was right, you do have a fever."

"That's why I told him to rest." Mrs. Kiryu said from the doorway.

"Mom?" Ichiru answered in surprise.

"I was looking for you Ichiru, but you weren't in your room, so I figured you will be here with Zero." Mrs. Kiryu smiled before turning to look at Zero who was clearly ignoring her presence. "Are you okay, Zero?"

"He still has his fever." Ichiru answered. "I'm going to get an ice pillow to cool it down with."

Mrs. Kiryu continued to stare at her sick son who still continued to ignore her with a painful look in her eyes before she looked away, not able to take anymore of her son's clear anger toward her. "That's okay Ichiru, I'll get it. You just keep Zero company, okay." Mrs. Kiryu watched as Ichiru nodded his reply before leaving to go get the ice pillow for her son.

Ichiru settled back into his position beside Zero who was still oddly quiet.

"Zero, are you mad at me?" Ichiru questioned.

Zero looked toward his brother and shook his head. "No Ichiru, I'm not."

"Then, why are you so quiet?"

"Because I was just thinking that maybe it's impossible for me in this weak body to become a hunter. Ichiru has a future in exterminating vampires…they say that if it's you, it will be easy."

"Zero…you don't have to worry. That's why master is here to teach us, so that we can become stronger together."

Zero nodded and held his brother's cool hand with his warm one, but as he held onto his brother's hand an ominous thought came across his mind. _'But it feels as if you don't want me to become stronger Ichiru. It makes me wonder sometimes whether you truly love me or not? And whether you wish for my own demise?'_

Zero looked at his brother's face which was now already fast asleep for a moment before closing his eyes as well. The ominous thought that appeared in Zero's head never did leave; in fact, it planted itself deep inside Zero's head, permanently, as if as a remainder.

It was way into the night when Zero felt the urge to use the bathroom. So as slowly as he possibly could, he snuck out of the bed as to not wake his other half who was deep into a peaceful sleep and made his way to the door and into the hallway. The upstairs bathroom was just down the hall, past his mom and dad's bedroom door which he soon noticed was opened a bit with a flint glow seeping through into the hallway from the lamp beside his parent's bed. As Zero got closer he was about to hear the voices of his parent's specking and as he tuned in more he was able to realize that the convocation was about him.

"Yes I understand that dear, but Ichiru is far more superior to Zero in hunting."

There was a momentary pause before Mr. Kiryu spoke. "Yea, I suppose your right. In any case, he won't be able to follow in the same path with Ichiru any more…even though they are so close."

"That's why we have to understand that for the kid's sake, we don't have any other choice."

"Indeed, Zero can't be used. We'll have to report this to the organization."

"Agreed."

Zero listened to this with wide hurtful eyes before the painful reality of the situation became too real for him to take and as softly as he entered the hallway, he disappeared and ran down the steps and out the front door into the storm just beginning to brew somewhere else in the night.

Mr. Kiryu sighed. "It's disappointing yet I'm happy."

Mrs. Kiryu nodded her head. "I agree. I do not wish for Zero to be hurt and if I could I would even prevent Ichiru from becoming a hunter."

"But it's law that all the children of hunters much become hunters themselves."

"I know," Mrs. Kiryu clenched her fist. "It's a cruel fate for us hunters set upon us by that degusting Association President."

"But at least we have one less child to worry about."

Mrs. Kiryu sighed in relief. "And that is what I'm most blessed about. I love my sons and I will do everything to keep them safe, even if it meant that they will hate me for it."

"Don't say that. Zero doesn't hate you."

Mrs. Kiryu looked up at her husband with a frown. "But he kept ignoring me."

Mr. Kiryu had to cover his mouth to hide the chuckle that he almost released at the adorable pouty face his wife was making. He knew his wife didn't like to be hated, but her forceful personality always contradicted the way she truly felt. Growing up in a strict family it was only natural for her to develop a personality similar to that of the nature to how she was raised. So, she always had to wear a mask to hide her true feelings, but the Mrs. Kiryu that Mr. Kiryu knew had much more of a childlike and sweet personality, just like their sons.

"Then, how about as an apology gift we take them out for some hot chocolate at the new café in town. I'm sure he would forgive you after that."

Mrs. Kiryu smiled. "Yes, I'm sure he would."

"Alright then, let's go to sleep and surprise them tomorrow morning with the idea."

Mrs. Kiryu nodded and reached over and turned off the light. She was excited for tomorrow, because it meant that she was going to spend the day with her favorite boys.

Yet, little did she know of the drastic events that were to partake that very same night. If Zero would have stayed to hear the rest, maybe his fate would have probably turned out far more different than it was to come…

TBC…

* * *

D/N: Man it feels so good to be back on FF again, but most of all it's good to be home. College is such a brain jerker, especially with the back-to-back exams I had to take all of last week. But now I'm home and ready to start writing with all the free time I have now for the next two weeks.

So, as always, please enjoy and drop a review. And excuse any mistakes I may have missed.

Please and thank you,

~Dia


	22. Where Their Pasts Reunite: Part Two

Chapter 22: Where Their Pasts Reunite Part 2

There was something mysterious in the air that night that Kaname couldn't quite put his finger on. It was eerily still and quiet, even the tranquil scene of fallen snow from the sky couldn't calm the feeling of dread that slowly began to envelop Kaname's mind. But he did, for the moment, pushed the feeling aside as he followed behind his father as they made the small journey up the hill toward the Kuran manor. They were about halfway up the path when a strange scent caught Kaname's senses in the breeze, and he turned his attention toward the dense forest that wrapped around the Kuran manor.

"What's wrong Kaname?" Haruka asked his son when he realized that Kaname was not following him anymore and was looking off to the side.

"I sense someone in the woods." Kaname answered. "Over there."

Haruka looked over to where Kaname was pointing to and keened his pureblood senses toward that direction. It was true that something was indeed in that direction, but Haruka didn't feel any threat nor any sign of movement. Yet, just when Haruka was about to dismiss it as a harmless animal, a tiny, almost soundless cough was heard that immediately had Haruka and Kaname dashing into the forest toward the sound. And what they came upon was a little boy semi-buried beneath the newly fallen snow.

The little boy was curled up into a ball and shivering from the cold. His skin was deathly pale and his lips were blue, but it was to be expected since the boy was only wearing a thin pale blue silk pajama and no slippers or shoes to protect his bare feet.

"We have to get him inside quick." Haruka spoke as he took off his coat and placed it over the boy before picking him up in his arms. "Come Kaname."

Kaname nodded and followed. Yet as he did, his eyes were transfixed on the boy's angelic face. He had long silver eyelashes that fanned itself against his pale cheek bones, and short straight silver hair that stuck to the sides of his face from the wetness of the snow and ice. Kaname, for the time being, couldn't tell what color were the boy's eyes but he knew for sure that it will most likely be as beautiful as he thought the boy was.

As soon as the boys reached the Kuran manor, they were greeted by Juri at the front door who sensed her husband and her son's arrival as well the mysterious boy in her husband's arms. Without any need for explanations on who or where the boy came from, Juri simply let the boys inside before running off to get warm blankets and a new set of clothing for the shivering boy. Little Yuki had been in the living room coloring when her father brought the boy into the living room and set him down on top of the couch that was nearest to the fireplace.

"Yuki, go help your mother bring some blankets." Haruka ordered his daughter who nodded and did as she was told. Haruka then turned to Kaname who was standing behind him. "Kaname, I need you to stay here and watch him while I go back outside and get some fresh firewood for the fire place."

Kaname nodded and watched as his father got up and left.

Without his father, mother and little sister around, the place was quiet expect for the little boy's labored breathing. Kaname didn't know what to do and did the only thing he could think of which was snuggle up against the boy as a means to try and warm him up faster. Yet, what he didn't expect was for the boy to suddenly awaken and in turn wrap his arms around Kaname's body, seeking the warmth radiating off of Kaname. Kaname found himself in a big predicament, especially when his parents and little sister reentered the living room and saw the two cuddled up on the couch.

Juri raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh dear, it seems that the boy you picked up has taken a liken to our dear Kaname."

"It's true, and I suspect that our dear Kaname has too." Haruka smiled.

"It seems that Yuki has a rival now."

"Kaname-oniisama's bride!" Yuki cheered excitedly, making Kaname blush and her parent's chuckle.

"I don't think our Yuki minds so much." Haruka pointed out with another smile.

"So it seems." Juri giggled as she wrapped a large blanket around her son's and the sleeping boy's shoulders. "Then, I'll leave him in your care." Juri whispered to Kaname, who blushed even more, before she left with her husband and Yuki to another room so that the boy snuggled against Kaname could rest.

Once again alone with the boy beside him, Kaname sat quietly and stared at the boy's face for several minutes before he found himself falling asleep. The last thing Kaname remembered before drifting off was the boy's faint heartbeat and the arm he wrapped around the boy's body as he drew him close.

-0-

Zero blinked his tired eyes open, but the blurriness in his eyes still made it hard for him to make out anything around him. Zero had to blink a few more times before anything clear was visible, and the first thing he noticed was the soft but warm object he found his face buried in. And the first person he thought of was his little brother Ichiru after he realized that the object was in fact a person's body. But as Zero gazed up to look at what he thought was his brother, he instead came across someone different.

The person snuggled up against Zero was definitely someone older than him, but not too old to be considered a teenager. The person had cream colored like skin and a wave of chestnut brown colored hair that fanned against their cheek and forehead. Zero blushed and thought how beautiful this _girl_ was. Zero continued to admire the _girl's_ beauty until _she _suddenly began to stir awake.

The two things that surprised Kaname as he awoke was the fact he had been fast asleep for several hours snuggled up against a total stranger, and the fact that large beautiful lilac colored eyes were staring up at him. The boy was not saying anything but just staring, making Kaname's already warm body grow warmer.

Kaname swallowed before speaking. "A-Are you warm enough now?"

Zero didn't respond but continued to look up at Kaname, making him even more nervous than he was.

"Um…you don't feel cold, do you?"

"Beau…ti…ful," Zero whispered.

"What was that?" Kaname asked, since he couldn't quite hear the boy's low whisper.

"Nee-san is beautiful!" Zero repeated with enthusiasm and a great big smile that Kaname blushed the deepest red possible. And it only got more darker when he heard laughter come from the living room doorway.

"Poor Kaname, it seems that he has mistaken you for a girl." Juri giggled behind her hand.

"That's not funny." Kaname pouted, but the laughter continued.

Zero on the other hand wasn't paying attention to the conversation and laughter around him, since he was too busy trying to register the strong vibe he began to detect from the three around him. Zero may not have been physically stronger than his brother Ichiru when it came to the physical demand of being a class A vampire hunter, but Zero's ability to sense the difference of the classes of vampires and detect them, has far surpassed that of his brother's. Yet, none of the adults around him knew this nor did Zero himself, who felt that it was just the workings of his weak body being sensitive to things around him. But, little did he know that that would be just one of the great things yet to be unlocked within him as he got older.

"You all are purebloods, aren't you?" Zero asked, causing everyone to become silent and stare at him.

"Yes, we are." Haruka admitted. "But, how did you know that?"

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "I just felt it somehow."

"And you're not afraid of what we might do to you?"

"If you had the intention of wanting to harm me, you would have done it already." Zero retorted back. "And plus, I sense that you are nice people and won't do that."

"You are quite strong, aren't you little _hunter_." Juri spoke out with a gentle smile.

Zero stared at Juri for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm not strong at all, just sensitive."

"But being sensitive is what makes you strong."

"If only it was that simple." Zero murmured. "I was born weak and frail, and because of that I became unwanted because I will never be able to become a great vampire hunter like my parents. Nobody wants me, not even them. I am completely worthless."

Juri wrapped her arms around Zero's body in a tight yet gentle hug. "Then, let us show you your true worth."

Zero wrapped his arms around Juri and held her tightly. He allowed all of her warmth to fill him up completely as he wept silently onto her slender shoulder. Never in his life had he ever felt so much love than he did in Juri's arms.

After Zero calmed down, Juri released him and spoke. "Oh dear, it seems that your still damp from the snow and now you got me all wet as well."

"Sorry." Zero apologized.

"No worries," Juri reassured. "Lucky for you I was able to find some of Kaname's old clothes that will just be your size. So, come with me so you can change."

Zero nodded and followed Juri to the doorway but not before turning around and staring at Kaname.

Juri saw that and gave a sly smile. "Don't worry; _nee-san_ will be here when you come back."

"Honey, don't tease Kaname like that." Haruka said as he held in another laugh.

"I'm not teasing him at all, Haruka." Juri pointed out. "I just find his facial expressions cute is all, right little hunter?"

Zero looked up at Juri and nodded. Kaname blushed again as he turned away, he somehow didn't want to have the little boy continuously stare at his blushing face since it made a weird feeling in his stomach start to flutter.

Haruka simply shook his head with a smile on his face as he watched as Juri and the little boy disappeared up the stairs to the second floor.

-0-

When Zero returned back to the living room, in warm winter clothing, Haruka was sitting on a single chair beside the couch where little Yuki, who had just woken up from her nap, was sitting on the couch listening to her big brother tell her of a rose that blooms once every ten years.

"Is it pretty, onii-sama?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, very." Kaname answered.

Yuki gave a sad expression. "I wish I could see it."

"I know Yuki, but for your safety we have to hide you." Haruka responded. "Lately the senate wants to use purebloods for the value of our existence and the power of our blood."

"But can't we just oppose them?"

"We could Kaname, but Yuki is still young…the likes of them wouldn't want anything to do with her. This is just my selfish way as a parent to protect her."

Kaname knew all that, but it still angered him that his beloved sister couldn't see the beauty of the world around her.

Yuki reached out and grabbed her brother's hands in hers and smiled. "Yuki is just fine, okay? So don't make such a scary face onii-sama."

Kaname held her hands tighter in his. "I know Yuki, and I'll always be with you…"

"Yea…if Kaname onii-sama is with me, no matter what happens I'll be okay, even when those scary dreams come…"

"Scary dreams?" Kaname asked his little sister.

Yuki nodded. "Lately…I've had these scary dreams…crimson and blue, different colored eyes that were here for a long time…looking at me for a long time…"

Zero suddenly felt a shiver run up his spin as he felt something assault his sensitive senses. He was the first to notice it before Haruka suddenly stood abruptly when he next felt the dark aura coming.

"Juri, _he's_ here…" Was all Haruka said before he and his wife disappeared out the front door.

Zero didn't know what was going on, but he knew that something bad had just arrived. All he could do was stand by the door and stare as Kaname held tightly onto his sister who was shivering with fright and it only intensified when all three heard Juri shout something at the intruder. It was clear by the sound of her voice that Juri was really angry.

"It's okay Yuki, I'm here so don't be scared." Kaname cooed.

"But…I can smell a lot of blood outside."

"I know, just try and ignore it."

Yuki tried to do as her brother had said but the smell only got stronger as well as her fear, especially when she smelt the blood of her father mix in.

"I-I smell father's blood…"

Kaname clenched his sister tighter. Feelings of guilt began washing over him, because all the while as he held and comforted Yuki, deep down all he really wanted to do was hold and comfort the boy shivering with fright against the doorframe. And these feelings only grew stronger as the boy held himself to stop himself from shivering even more. That boy's presence had Kaname's mind in an internal battle. Kaname knew Yuki was his top priority, but the boy was making it hard to realize that and it was beginning to fill him with sadness, guilt, and resentment. Deep burning resentment.

"I'm sorry Yuki, for putting thoughts of your safety away inside me." Kaname began to say, all the while looking past her small shoulder toward Zero, who was watching them and could hear every word Kaname was saying. "When I spotted an angel in the snow, I became intoxicated…but now I've decided that I will put you before anyone else, so that whenever you are scared I will always be there wherever you are and whenever you need me. To this I swear, Yuki."

Zero stared at Kaname's serious gaze before looking away. Zero, for the second time that night heard words of his abandonment from the people he cared about. The words formed cracks in his heart as well as his psyche that was big enough to be made home by another.

"Kaname…Yuki…" Juri called as she reentered the mansion.

"Mother!" Yuki cried as she ran into her mother's arms. "Where is father?"

Juri's lips quivered before she answered. "It's okay Yuki, everything will be fine now."

Kaname stood and began walking past his mother when she suddenly stopped him as she bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you…" She whispered gently into his ear. "Please take care of Yuki and…" Before Juri could finish, Yuki started crying hysterically. So the last bit was never said or heard as Juri went on to comforting her daughter.

Kaname remained silent as he walked past Zero and left through the front door to aide his father in battle against his damned uncle. Not once did Kaname turn to look at Zero, because he knew if he did, his resolve to protect Yuki and make her his top concern would most likely disappear at the mere sight of the boy.

After Juri was able to calm her daughter down, she turned and looked toward Zero. "Promise me that no matter what you hear inside this room or outside…don't leave the hallway. Stay here until Kaname comes back for you, understand?"

"Okay." Zero promised.

"I am so happy to have met you. If only we could have met in different circumstances, I'm sure I would have liked you even more." Juri allowed one more smile to appear on her lovely face. "What is your name, little hunter?"

"Zero…Zero Kiryu." Zero answered.

"Zero, would you please become Yuki's friend, especially now more than ever." Juri asked and Zero nodded. "And please, stay by Kaname's side."

Zero hesitantly nodded and watched as Juri gave a bow of thanks before closing the living room doors behind her, leaving Zero all alone in the dimly light hallway. Zero sat on the floor against the wall with his face buried in his knees and his hands covering his ears. Zero didn't know how long he had been in that position when everything around him seemed to have gone quiet and the front door to the Kuran manor opened to reveal Kaname, sweaty and drenched in blood that belonged to both his father and his shattered uncle.

Zero swallowed the lump in his throat when those reddish-brown eyes met his for the first time since he left earlier.

"Where's Yuki?"

Zero shakily pointed to the closed living room doors where it was the most silent of all.

Kaname looked at the doors before looking back at Zero. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Zero obediently obeyed and remained where he was as he watched Kaname run up the stairs to the second floor, and after several minutes, he returned in a fresh pair of clothes and three coats.

Kaname tossed Zero a small light brownish coat and told him to put it on as he too placed his on. Zero stayed in the hallway as Kaname went inside the living room to retrieve Yuki. For some odd reason Zero knew if he peeked inside that room, he will without a doubt not like the messy scene he felt was in there. So, he remained in his spot until Kaname came out with Yuki in his arms.

"Come, we should get going quickly." Was all Kaname said as he began walking further into the manor.

"Where are we going?" Zero asked.

"There's a secret passage inside this manor that leads to outside and once we're out, I'm taking Yuki to a place where _she'll_ be warm again."

"I see…" Zero whispered. He felt totally left out from the loop.

Kaname noticed that and despite what his current resolve was, turned around and looked at Zero. "If you want, after we deliver Yuki…maybe you can come with m-"

_Crash!_

Kaname and Zero stilled at the loud crash that came from right down the hall, and in seconds they both sensed several vampires enter into the broken window.

"Damnit, more of them have come." Kaname cursed before looking down at a sleeping Yuki. "I won't be able to defeat them and protect her at the same time. What should I do?"

Zero felt distraught at the utter despair that came across Kaname's beautiful face. He didn't like to see Kaname make that face at all, but what could he do? Zero was nothing but weak and fragile. A huge burden as well as a distraction…That's it! Zero began to take off his coat and handed it to Kaname, who looked confused.

"Have Yuki put this on and then give me her jacket." Zero demanded.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't ask questions and just please hand me her jacket."

Kaname was taken aback by the boy's sudden authority, but nonetheless he obeyed and undressed Yuki of her pink coat and replaced it with the one Zero was wearing.

"Now what?" Kaname asked.

"Now you run away as fast as you can to safety."

"But the level E vampires will only follow us."

"No they won't." Zero answered with a smile. "They're looking for Yuki, right?"

Kaname could only stare as he watched Zero lift the hoodie of Yuki's coat up over his head to cover his hair. It was then that it finally hit Kaname as to what the little boy was planning. Zero and Yuki were around the same age and their heights were no different either. And with Zero's hair covered by Yuki's hood that had her scent all over it, who would know the difference when in pursuit.

Kaname shook his head. "No. I can't let you."

Zero smiled again. "I'm sorry, but I already made my decision."

And before Kaname could grab for the boy, Zero ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could, leading the level E's, who had broken into the house to search for the Kuran princess, back out the front door and into the freezing cold winter night.

"You idiot." Kaname growled to himself. He wasn't in any way calling the little boy that, but himself who he thought was the idiot for letting the boy go.

-0-

Zero continued to run deeper into the forest as fast as he could. He could hear the growls from the level E's that were pursuing him. Zero felt like a helpless animal being chased down by a ravage beast, and it scared the living shit out of him. But he continued to run as far as he could. Yet, the excursion was starting to take its toll on his weary and weak body. It was getting harder to breath and his eyes began to blur as the fever he had all day began to overheat his body. Feeling that he had run far and long enough, Zero allowed his body to collapse against the snow covered ground.

"Well, well, well…it seems that the little Kuran princess has grown tired of playing tag." One of the level E vampires drawled out as he and his other three comrades surrounded the fallen figure.

"To bad, we were having so much fun playing with you like this." Another one spoke. "But now you must die."

Zero gave a faint laugh. "That's alright; I don't mind dying in the place of another."

"Wait a second…" A level E voiced out. "You're not the Kuran princess!"

"What? Am I not good enough for you bloodsuckers?" Zero mocked with a smirk, but the remark only pissed the level E vampires more.

"Shut up, you little shit!" A level E vampire shouted as he kicked Zero in the face.

"Now what are we going to do?" Another level E asked. "We'll fall further at this point."

"No we won't." The level E who kicked Zero answered. "We have a perfectly good _meal_ here."

All the level E vampires turned to Zero and smiled. "We indeed do, don't we."

"But first, let's play with him for a bit." The same level E who kicked Zero spoke again. "I want to torture him until he begs for us to just end his miserable life."

The other level E's laughed. "Yes, let's do that."

Zero closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to surpass the scream that threaten to escape his lips as the first pair of fangs bit into his wrist before another was bit into his arm. The torment continued on for a total of five minutes which were the longest five minutes Zero had ever had the unfortunate pleasure of being trapped in, when suddenly two of the level E's on top of him was violently thrown to the side. Zero's gaze was blurry but he could tell that the person standing before him was Kaname and that made him completely content before he drifted off into darkness.

Zero woke up several minutes later leaning against the bark of an old willow tree. The wounds inflected upon him by the level E's were wrapped up in pieces of shredded cloth, and a few distances from him was the back of Kaname, who was facing the other way.

"Kaname is that you?" Zero called toward the boy.

"Yes, it is."

"Where are all the level E vampires?"

"Their dead…I killed them."

"I see…Thank you."

Kaname simply nodded and remained silent.

"Kaname, are you okay?" Zero asked, when he began to feel something was wrong with the way Kaname was silent and slightly shivering despite the fact that he had his coat on. Yet, Kaname still remained silent.

Worried, Zero stood from the ground and slowly walked toward Kaname. And as he got closer to the brunette, he realized that Kaname had a fairly large wound on his side.

"Kaname!" Zero shouted as he rushed over to the boy's side. "You're hurt."

"Don't…" Kaname panted. "Don't touch me."

"But…but your hurt."

"It'll heal soon, so don't worry. It was only a scratch that I got from one of those level E's."

"But it's not healing." Zero pointed out and then realized that the reason it could be healing slowly was because Kaname exhausted too much of his strength when he helped his father with the battle with his uncle. "Kaname we have to get you help. We have to get you somewhere safe-"

Suddenly Zero found himself being forcibly pinned down against the snow. And even before Zero could voice out a single word of protest, sharp fangs pierced themselves into his neck.

Kaname gripped hard and sucked, taking large amounts of blood into his mouth, unable to control himself anymore. The boy's blood had been tempting him the moment he first smelt it while searching for the boy after leaving Yuki in a safe place.

"K-Kaname…" Zero whimpered. "P-Please stop."

But Kaname wasn't listening and continued. Zero's eyes were beginning to blur again and his body felt limp and weak. But, he had to do something before Kaname took every single drop of his blood. So, with as much strength as he could, Zero bunched up enough snow in his hand before slamming it against the side of Kaname's face. The cold and icy feel of the snow was just enough to pull Kaname from his trance and he let go of Zero.

After Kaname's mind cleared and he realized what he had done, he immediately bent down to try and fix his mistake in the only way he knew possible yet as he was about to do that something in him stirred. It was the part that alerted him that Yuki was awake. Even though Yuki was now human, she and Kaname still had a bond that still connected the two as fiancés.

Kaname turned to look at the boy. Zero's eyes were closed yet he was still alive, but barely. His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was faint. The boy was at death's doorstep and it was all Kaname's fault. There was a way to save him but with the boy in that condition, it was slim to none that his body could even take the changes of him being turned into a stable vampire. So, Kaname had to make the toughest decision of all, and that was to abandon the boy and let nature take its course.

"I'm sorry." Kaname whispered as he gave one last look at the boy before running at vampire speed to his beloved sister's side. The worst part of it all was the fact that Kaname never got to get the boy's name.

-0-

Deep within the forest, a shadow crawled along the ground searching for a new home. Just when the hope of not finding one was traveling through the shadow's mind, something in the snow ahead twitched getting the dark shadow's attention. In the snow was a dying boy covered in blood. Yet, the will of this boy was strong and thus death had trouble tempting this boy into its hands.

'_Interesting…'_ The shadow grinned.

He could see that there were cracks in the boy's mind and heart which was a good fit to plant himself in. Yet, there was something about this boy that the shadow liked very much. Deep within that weaken and broken body was a power unlike any other he had ever seen. It was something that could definitely come in handy one day.

The grin on the shadow grew wider. _'It seems I've found a very interesting vessel to use.'_ The shadow hovered over the boy before seeping into the boy's mouth.

The boy remained asleep but what he dreamt of was that shadows eyes, one crimson and one blue. Eyes…hideous mismatched colored eyes.

TBC…

* * *

D/N: The next chapter will be the final part of the flashback. So until then, please enjoy and have a happy Merry Christmas.

~Dia


	23. Where Their Pasts Reunite: Final Part

Chapter 23: Where Their Pasts Reunite _Final Part_

Darkness engulfed the room. Water was dripping from the rocky walls of the cell, the only light that shown was from a small window in the corner of the small cell. A lone figure sat in a fetal position against the darkest corner in the cell. The figure's hands were bound by chains on either side of him with his legs curled up to his chest where he had his face buried in-between his knees. The tiny figure was dressed in tattered overgrown wool pajamas that were loose and moist against his boney body. The boy's hair was wet from the fallen drops of water that landed onto the strains of his silver hair that was dirty and long from never being washed or cut.

Six years had passed since the day darkness consumed him. The six-year-old boy of that day was gone. Now twelve years old, the boy was unrecognizable. He had grown several inches taller and despite the fact that he was covered in dirt, his skin was fair and flawless. His cuts and bruises healed within seconds. But, the greatest change to the boy was that the violet colored eyes, which he was so proud of, had disappeared behind the crimson irises of madness and hunger, which became permanent a year ago. His fangs that became elongated that same year wouldn't reduce in size. It haunted him, as it showed he was nearing the _end_.

The boy suddenly tensed all over when the steel door opened a bit, but he soon relaxed a little when the person who peeked their head around the door was his younger sibling.

"Zero?" Ichiru called.

Zero looked up toward the voice that called him but didn't answer.

"I brought you some lunch." Ichiru walked in with a tray of fresh uncooked meat. "It's rabbit meat, you're favorite."

Zero stared at the meat greedily before lunging at it, only to be yanked back by the chains that bound his hands to the wall. Zero hissed as the chains sent and electric shock throughout his body.

Ichiru slowly shook his head. "You can't behave like that Zero, or else you'll be shocked by the hunter charms in those cuffs."

Zero wasn't listening as his eyes were glued to the raw meat his little brother was carrying in his hands. Ichiru saw that and without hesitation walked up to his panting and sweating older brother and kneeled before him.

"You must be so hungry, aren't you onii-san?" Ichiru asked as he dangled a piece of meat in front of his brother. Zero stared at the meat in front of him. Ichiru smiled and fed him a piece of meat, which Zero ate without hesitation. That continued until the metal door of Zero's cell opened and revealed Mrs. Kiryu, who had an obvious scowl on her face.

"Ichiru! Get away from him now!"

Ichiru flinched and hurried to his feet and walked over to his mother, whose eyes were set on Zero's crimson orbs. After merely a few seconds, Mrs. Kiryu looked away.

"How many times have I told you to never feed him so close?" Mrs. Kiryu asked her son Ichiru.

"But mother, he won't bite me…Zero-"

"Don't…!" Mrs. Kiryu shouted. "Don't ever call that _thing_ Zero! My son and your brother died six years ago. What we found in those woods that day _was_…no _is_, a monster in sheep's clothing. Don't be fooled by him Ichiru."

Zero stared at his mother before lowing his gaze as she looked at him again and reached in her pocket for a small packet, which she throw in front of Zero.

"_That_ is a new supplement those _vampires_ had created as a substitute for real blood. However, it's still in the experimental stage and might not be as effective, especially since you are so close to your limit. It's only a matter of time before you end up on the l-"

Mrs. Kiryu stopped herself from finishing. She didn't want to train her mind on something she wasn't yet ready for, even though she knew her son had been turned into the thing she was trained to kill, she still loved him very much. It took every ounce of her to simply not run over there and embrace him, even knowing that the risk of him biting her was extremely high. She had to push him away, so that the day his name goes on the _list_, she can, without hesitation, kill him without second thoughts.

"Let's go Ichiru."

Ichiru nodded and followed his mother to the door, but before they left, Ichiru took once last look at his brother who had curled himself into a fetal position against the wall again. The corners of his lips raised upwards a bit before he turned and left.

Once again, Zero was alone.

-0-

Loud screams sounded into the night that awoke Zero from his slumber. After the screams were heard there was silence, but there was an aroma that drifted through Zero's cell's window that caused him to suddenly hunch over when a strong tightness squeezed his throat.

Zero gripped the sheets of his bed while the intense nausea ranked throughout his body. His pale shaking fingers reached towards the packet his mother had thrown at him and struggled to get the small white pill-like tablets into his mouth. But the shuddering of his body wasn't helping the great thirst he was feeling from becoming any bit satisfied.

Zero fell like a ton of bricks onto the floor from his bed. He desperately clawed at his chest as the thirst became stronger as more of the scent of blood was hitting his nose and the tablets he just took was making it so much more worse when he began to vomit the contents of his previous _meal _onto the floor. Zero knew he was far too gone into his curse to be freed from this suffering. However, every last primal instincts he still had within him still demanded to hold on to that last precious thread of life and at this point he would do anything to once again gain control over his sanity, and if he could, he would like to become stronger so that he can keep the madness away.

Zero stilled when he heard the soft footsteps approaching, walking quietly on top of the snow outside. The closer they got the more it became hard for him to breath and when the figure finally stopped in front of his cell's door, Zero was practically purple from the air he refused to let escape through his lips.

It seemed to be forever before the metal door opened and the moonlight from outside, right beyond the mysterious woman, hit Zero's eyes with full force and stung his crimson colored eyes that was so accustomed to the dark.

"My, my…what a very interesting thing I've found?" The woman spoke as she stared at the pathetic display Zero was showing as he withered on the floor.

Zero opened his mouth to speak but nothing was coming out other than more anguish groans of pain.

"You know, that thirst is not going to go away just because you try to will it away."

The woman walked further into the cell built inside the shed outside just behind the Kiryu house. When the woman stepped closer, Zero was able to make out her appearance with the light from outside. The woman had long white flowing straight hair and beautiful piercing pinkish colored eyes that just seemed to stare into Zero's soul. Her pale lavender kimono was soaked in blood. By the aura she gave off, Zero knew right away she was a pureblood vampire.

The woman stared at Zero for a while before speaking again. "You don't seem to be like the others. I can see it in your eyes that something torments you other than your thirst for blood."

The woman could just feel the need coming off in waves from Zero's body as she got closer to him. The boy was just milliseconds from falling and the woman could sense that, and normally she wouldn't care for such a helpless creature, especially since his family name was the one who hunted down her beloved and senselessly murdered him. Yet, there was a power within this boy that she could sense and a power like that can be used greatly for her benefit.

The woman nonchalantly lifted up her sleeve and nipped her wrist. A small drip of blood beaded from the tiny wound before the small wound disappeared from her pale skin. Zero quickly had all his senses transfixed on that one drop of liquid, resting right on the pale skin of the woman. Once that sweet aroma of pure blood hit his nose, Zero was completely at the woman's mercy.

"Drink…and I'll give you the chance to live again…"

Zero's body moved forward instinctively towards the pureblood as another wave of the bloodlust rippled within him, but before Zero could come even an inch close, the woman moved her hand away.

"However, I asked for one thing in return." The woman spoke. "I want your total loyalty to me and me alone…become my _tool _and I will give you as much blood as you need to keep you from fallen into the abyss of madness your so close to falling into right now. What do you say?"

Before Zero could make any clear decision, his body moved even closer to the woman, thus unconsciously making the decision for him as his fangs latched around the woman's wrist. All rational thinking was immediately knocked to the back of his mind at the first taste of blood. The deep red liquid that poured out of it immediately intoxicated the starving vampire to no end. Zero allowed the blood to run down his throat and was happy as it dulled the throb that stung the depths of his throat.

Zero could quickly feel his head become clear as he removed his mouth from the woman's wrist. Zero took a deep breath of air into his lungs; he could finally feel refresh and normal again, the monster that had tormented him for six years was finally gone…or so he had thought.

The woman lifted Zero's chin up so that he was looking right at her with his lilac colored eyes. "Your name…tell me your name."

"Z-Zero…" Zero whispered to the woman.

"Zero…" The woman smirked. "What a befitting name your parents had given you."

Zero could clearly sense the insult in the woman's words, but like everything else he just simply ignored it.

"Would you like to see them, Zero?" The woman asked.

Zero stared at her before looking down at her bloodied kimono then up at her again. Before he could speak the woman placed a single finger to his lips and silenced him.

"Save all questions for later my dear…"

The woman rose to her feet and extended out her hand for Zero to grab and it was then that Zero realized the chain didn't bind his hands anymore and he quickly looked up at the woman who merely smiled and led him toward the exit of his cell. It didn't register to Zero that the small _clank _sound he faintly heard was the sound of a key dropping from the woman's right hand and onto the floor from the slowly healing hand that was burnt from her attempts from releasing Zero from his bounds.

The walk to the cabin, where so long ago Zero had once lived together with his family before being forced to live in a cell built especially for him inside the shed out back, was quiet but as they got closer yet so did the scent of blood. When they entered the house from the freezing cold of winter outside, the two made their way to the living room where Zero came upon the scene of his mother and father both dead with a single wound to the chest, their hearts were crushed from the inside. Even though the scene was gruesome and very bloody, Zero wasn't at all affected by it. Not one ounce of sadness hit him at he stared at his mother's soulless eyes.

Zero's ears suddenly perked when he heard a small groan come from his left and when he turned to look, his brother was laying flat on his back in a pool of blood. Ichiru's fate was different from his parents, as he was merely scratched across the chest by the woman's long talons yet he was bleeding profusely.

"He's alive." Zero looked at his brother slightly horrified and slightly excited by the warm blood he could see flowing from his brother's wounds.

"I was planning on leaving him here to die, but I can see that your satisfaction for blood has not been fully quenched." The woman placed her hands on Zero's shoulders and whispered into his ear. "I had my revenge, now it's your turn. Kill the boy whose first hunting kill was going to be his own brother."

Zero eyes went wide and the Woman grinned.

"Oh my, you didn't know? Your name has been on the _list _for over a year now and your brother was the one who was decided to be the one to kill you…_tonight_. So, it's okay now to get revenge on the person who never truly loved you from the beginning."

Zero looked at his brother's eyes, which had no emotion showing at all just like his. Zero knew he couldn't do it, even though he now knew that his demise was going to be conducted by his own brother, someone who he loved dearly.

There was a snicker in Zero's head before a voice spoke. _'If you can't finish him off…then allow me…your __**hunger**__, your__** thirst**__, your __**madness**__, and your __**other self**__.' _

Before Zero could do anything, his subconscious went black and when he finally came to, he was outside in the freezing cold watching the red, yellow, and orange glow of fire as it burned the only home Zero had ever known.

_That __**voice **__was the first of many times to come...that __**he**__ would appear…_

The woman who had saved him from his misery was making her way toward him. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. The creature bent down before Zero and gently trailed her blood stained fingers through his hair, turning pure silver into red. Zero leaned into the cool touch of the creature's hand, oblivious to the torture these hands could bring him in the future. The only thing that mattered was his growing attachment towards her because she fed him her delicious blood.

Yet, there was one thing more he wanted her to do for him. Zero wanted to forget everything and anything that had to do with _him_. Kaname…the person who turned him and the person he found himself thinking and craving for, for all these six years. Yet, Kaname left him there to die and cursed him with a fate that made him live in hell for six years and almost cost him his life. But now, Zero just wanted to forget it all, he didn't want to feel anything anymore nor remember the time he was betrayed by the person he undeniably became attached to.

Zero looked up at the woman and spoke. "Please, erase my memory of everything before I had met you."

The woman looked confused but then smiled. "Your wish is my command."

"Thank you…" Zero looked up at the woman he didn't know the name of.

"Shizuka…Shizuka Hiou." The woman answered.

Zero bowed. "Thank you Master Shizuka."

Shizuka simply responded by placing her hand to the boy's temple and watched as Zero closed his eyes before using her power to erase everything from before he met her, yet not before she peeked into his memories to see what the boy saw and was surprised to see that Zero's true master was none other than Kaname Kuran. Shizuka wanted to see more of the boy's memories past the point of where Kaname bit and abandoned him, but something strong was locking those memories away from her and after a while she gave up trying to know what it was. Once it was done, Zero fainted in her arms.

Shizuka gently stroked Zero's head as she looked down at him with a devious smile. "A good _tool _has finally become available for me to use. Yet, revenge is only sweeter when everyone who did wrong is dead, and you my little Zero are my key to getting the greatest revenge to the _man_ who did the most wrong…my despicable fiancé Rido Kuran."

TBC…


	24. The Piece that Wavers

Chapter 24: The Piece that Wavers

Deep within the vast world of nothingness, a small figure was running. His breathing came out heavy, as he ran, not caring to stop for he only wanted to run far away. He wanted to disappear, wanted to run away but what was it that he was running away from? The little boy didn't know but he continued to run until he soon tripped on something he couldn't see. The boy didn't have the strength to lift himself up and instead curled into a fetal position as he finally let his tears fall and allowed the sobbing noises to escape from his pale lips.

A dark figure walked from his place within the shadows, slowly making his way to the lone child crying. He bent down in front of the weeping boy; his mismatched colored eyes were filled with amusement and deranged madness as he watched this little boy's body shake.

_"Poor little boy…"_ The man's voice spoke.

At the sound of the voice of the man before him, caused the boy to look up and stare at him. The man's red eye sparkled under the glow of the red moon, his wavy chestnut brown hair curled at the tips and hung just about the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black trench coat that was buttoned up all the way, making it hard to see his under shirt.

The little boy shivered in fright as he felt himself melt further into his black and dark world. The last thing the boy can recall before everything went black was the grin on the man's face and his final words.

"_I shall continue to play the spectator until the time comes when I devour you completely."_

Zero woke up drenched in sweat and breathing rapidly. He looked around his dark room and gave a relieved sigh when he realized that it was only a dream he had.

After a moment, Zero turned to face the slumbering pureblood in his bed a few distance towards Zero's left side before pushing away the blankets from him and got up. He quietly walked to their adjoined bathroom and after closing the door behind him, he turned on the lights. Zero walked over the white tiled floor of the bathroom till he reached the porcelain sink. Turning on the faucet, Zero cupped a hand full of cold water and splashed it against his face. Zero then turned it off and watched as the water swirled around until it soon disappeared down the drain, leaving the once filled sink to be empty once again.

Drops of water were dripping down his skin and as well as the tips of his hair. Zero watched as each drop fell into the sink before he lifted his head and stared at his own reflection in the mirror.

Zero reached for the towel rack and patted the soft material against his face until it was dry enough. Sighing again, Zero turned to walk to the bathtub and switched the faucet on, placing his sculpted fingers underneath the water until the water was warm. He took off his sweaty and drenched clothes and slowly entered the large tub and after getting use to the water around him, he leaned his back against the rim of it and stared up at the white ceiling above him.

Zero's mind wondered back to the dream he just had moments ago. He didn't know why, but lately the same dream had been plaguing Zero's mind at an endless rate and it all seemed to coincide with the night Zero told Kaname he hated him and since then Zero would get annoyed or even feel feelings of _hate_ toward the pureblood all of a sudden without warning despite the fact that Zero never truly felt that way toward the former.

It's true that Zero said those words to Kaname yet he said it because Kaname said something that really got under his skin. Zero didn't want to elaborate further as to way Kaname's words bothered him so much but Zero knew he couldn't deny that they did. Not to mention the fact that the shortness of Zero's thirst was becoming increasingly short the more he was around the pureblood.

Zero clenched the sides of the tub as his agitation for blood boiled in the back of his throat.

"Damnit, not now." Zero hissed before altogether just taking a deep breath and submerging his head underwater. Zero waited until his need to breath overpowered his need to drink blood before raising his head from the depths of the clear liquid. Zero discovered a few days ago that this method helped a lot in helping him deal with the need to drink a lot more than just having to deal with it head on.

Yet, it still didn't quench the fact that he _**does **_need to feed. Zero knew that after his classes he would have to seek Len for another feeding session but the problem was how was he going to escape the ever so watchful eyes of his temporary Master?

-0-

Two weeks. An entire fourteen days had come and went since the night Zero uttered those three little words _'I hate you'_. Kaname didn't know why those words bothered him so much but it did. It floated around his head like an annoying buzzing bee. Yet, what agitated the pureblood even more was the fact that Zero had been avoiding him since, even when Zero was so close to him.

With that thought, Kaname glanced over to his right where the silver haired teen sat bored but attentive to the lecture commencing in the front of the classroom.

Kaname was certain that Zero could tell that he was aware of him but he did one hell of a job of ignoring him. Kaname knew he was behaving like a child but he wanted the other to glance at him, even for a moment. Just the thought of being obviously ignored by the former both wounded him and pissed him of greatly. And knowing Kaname, he was going to act on the emotion he deep down didn't want to use.

Narrowing his eyes, Kaname leaned forward. "Don't you think it's pathetic to behave like a child?"

Zero blinked but his eyes remained up front.

"Are you not going to say anything?"

Zero did just that, he did not speak a word nor did he turn to the former who was getting really annoyed by his constant silence.

"Look at me?" Kaname silently ordered but when Zero continued to look away, Kaname reached over and grabbed Zero's chin and swiftly made the teen turn in his direction before shouting loudly. "I said look at me!"

At this point everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the commotion going on between Kaname and Zero, who as well as them was a bit taken a back by Kaname's sudden outburst.

Zero collected his composure before he slapped away Kaname's hand and abruptly stood from his seat. Zero willed himself to remain as calm as possible even if the place where Kaname touched was burning and he had practically heard the other's pulse beating in his wrist. Zero shook his head from that trail of thoughts before looking down at Kaname.

"Now who's the one behaving like a child here?" Zero frowned and turned on his heel and walked out the classroom.

For the second time in his life, Kaname felt regret burn him like a wild fire.

-0-

"Come on ladies…" Len cooed toward the two Day class girls he spotted spying on the Night class.

"Aww, can't we just for a little?" The girls pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Len shook his head. "Sorry ladies, Cross Academy rules."

The Day class girls obediently nodded and smiled. "Alright, we'll go since you asked so nicely."

Len threw the girls a smile, which made them blush immediately. "You Day class girls are just too adorable."

"~Oh, Len-kun you are such a gentleman!"

Len smiled again before directing his attention toward the familiar figure heading his way. "Well, if it isn't my dear friend Zero-" Len stopped when he noticed the foul mood the other was in.

"Kyah! It's Zero~kun!" The girls squealed in excitement. Zero flashed them a glare, which silenced them immediately.

"Go…" Zero growled. "Now!"

The girls didn't hesitate as they quickly left out of there and headed back toward their dorm rooms, their tails between their legs.

"Hey Zero, what's the matter with-" Len started but was pushed up against a nearby tree. Zero buried his face against Len's chest.

"I don't know what the hell's a matter with me." Zero murmured. "It's like my resolve is slipping right from under me."

Hearing that made a clear scowl appear on Len's face. "Don't tell me that that little insignificant _thing_ got you all jumbled up now?"

"I don't know." Zero clenched Len's black uniform jacket. "I really don't know."

TBC…

* * *

D/N: Next chapter Kaname and Len face-off with the other, followed by Sara meeting with the mysterious figure from chapter 18.

Please enjoy this chapter as much as you can and look forward to the next update. As always please drop a review and tell me what you think.

~Dia


End file.
